Princess of Cassiopeia
by abcdefghij123
Summary: Yunjae, gender switch. Yunho dan Jaejoong masing-masing adalah pangeran dan putri dari dua kerajaan yang saling berperang.
1. Beautiful Angel

**Princess of Cassiopeia**

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Yunjae (gender switch Jae)

**Introduction:**

Kerajaan Cassiopeia dan Kerajaan Bigeast adalah dua buah kerajaan yang saling berperang selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Penyebab awal dari peperangan ini sudah tidak diketahui lagi. Kedua kerajaan saling menyerang, saling membunuh, dan saling mendendam. Hanya dendam dan ego yang membuat peperangan ini terus berlangsung.

Jaejoong adalah putri dari Raja Kim, raja Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Raja Kim memiliki lima orang putra dan seorang putri. Kelima putranya selalu ikut bersama dirinya saat berperang melawan Kerajaan Bigeast, sedangkan Jaejoong, putri satu-satunya Raja Kim disembunyikan di dalam istana. Putri Jaejoong tidak diizinkan untuk menginjakkan kaki keluar istana, bahkan tidak semua pegawai istana mengetahui bahwa sang raja memiliki seorang putri, hanya pengawal dan dayang-dayang yang bekerja untuk melayani sang putri yang mengetahui Putri Jaejoong.

Yunho adalah pangeran ketiga dari Kerajaan Bigeast. Sesungguhnya ia tidak suka peperangan. Ia lebih memilih untuk memimpin pasukan pengintai untuk menyelinap ke daerah musuh untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai musuh, daripada berperang dalam peperangan terbuka, berada di garis depan bersama ayah dan kedua kakaknya.

**Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.

Saya tidak terlalu tahu mengenai sistem kerajaan di Korea pada zaman dahulu, aturannya seperti apa. Mohon dimaklumi jika banyak yang melenceng atau tidak sesuai.

**Chapter 1**

**Beautiful Angel**

Putri Jaejoong hanya bisa duduk memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya. Hidupnya terasa membosankan, dikurung di dalam istana. Temannya hanyalah para dayang yang bertugas untuk melayaninya dan pengawal setianya, Park Yoochun.

"Aku bosan!" Keluh Jaejoong. "Yoochunnie, ayo kita pergi ke luar!"

"Tuan putri, bukankah tiga hari yang lalu tuan putri baru kembali ke istana?" Balas Yoochun.

Walaupun Jaejoong dilarang untuk keluar dari istana oleh ayahnya, ia sering menyelinap ke luar istana bersama Yoochun. Pada awalnya ia ingin pergi ke luar istana karena merasa bosan. Ia pun memaksa pengawalnya tersebut untuk mengizinkannya keluar istana.

Pada awalnya Yoochun tidak menggubris permintaan sang putri. Sang raja sudah menugaskannya untuk menjaga dan memastikan bahwa sang putri aman di dalam istana. Namun, sang putri terus merajuk, merengek, menangis, dan mengancam akan kabur dari istana. Akhirnya, ia pun luluh dan memenuhi permintaan sang putri, tentu saja hal ini dilakukan secara diam-diam.

Setiap keluar dari istana, Jaejoong menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa. Ia hanya ditemani oleh Yoochun agar tidak menarik perhatian. Keberadaannya di luar istana tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain, apalagi oleh musuh.

Jaejoong merasa senang saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di luar istana. Banyak hal yang ia temui yang tidak pernah ia lihat di dalam istana. Ia bisa belajar banyak hal di luar istana, bagaimana rakyat Kerajaan Cassiopeia menjalani kehidupan mereka sehari-hari.

Jaejoong mengira bahwa kehidupan di dunia luar sangatlah indah. Namun, realita berbicara lain, rakyat hidup menderita karena tidak diperhatikan oleh penguasa. Kerajaan sibuk berperang melawan Kerajaan Bigeast, sehingga kesejahteraan rakyat terabaikan.

Jaejoong merasa sedih melihat keadaan rakyatnya. Ia membenci peperangan yang terjadi. Selain mengakibatkan rakyatnya menjadi sengsara, peperangan ini pun telah membuat ia jauh dari ayah dan kelima saudaranya.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk menghentikan peperangan ini. Namun, ia bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk membantu rakyatnya. Setiap ia pergi ke luar istana ia selalu berusaha untuk membantu rakyat yang membutuhkan pertolongan, walaupun hanya hal kecil dan sederhana. Ia bermimpi suatu hari nanti peperangan akan berakhir dan rakyat hidup sejahtera.

"Banyak hal yang bisa aku lakukan di luar sana, sedangkan di sini aku hanya bisa diam meratapi nasibku." Jaejoong berkata kepada pengawalnya.

"Tuan putri tidak bisa terlalu sering pergi ke luar. Bagaimana jika yang mulia raja pulang dan tidak menemukan tuan putri berada di tempat?" Balas Yoochun.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Aku tidak yakin ia akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Jikalau ia pulang, aku tidak yakin bahwa ia akan menemuiku."

Jaejoong merasa bahwa ayahnya, sang raja, tidak menyayanginya. Ayahnya tersebut mengurungnya di dalam istana dan jarang menemuinya, sedangkan sang ayah sangat memerhatikan para putranya. Raja Kim mendidik kelima putranya untuk menjadi prajurit yang tangguh untuk berperang melawan Kerajaan Bigeast. Sang raja memantau perkembangan kelima putranya tersebut secara langsung. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong merasa iri. Mungkin ayahnya tidak menginginkan dirinya karena ia adalah seorang anak perempuan yang tidak berguna untuk melawan musuh, atau mungkin ayahnya membencinya karena ia telah mengakibatkan kematian sang ratu. Sang ratu meninggal dunia sesaat setelah melahirkan dirinya.

"Tetap saja, terlalu sering keluar istana tidak baik bagi tuan putri." Ujar Yoochun. "Aku khawatir identitas tuan putri akan terbongkar cepat atau lambat jika tuan putri terlalu sering meninggalkan istana."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jaejoong tidak menerima penolakan. "Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri di sini."

Jika Jaejoong sudah meninggikan nada bicaranya, Yoochun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tidak mau membuat sang putri merasa kesal. Sang putri akan menyiksa dirinya dengan rengekan sepanjang hari. "Baiklah, kali ini aku turuti permintaan tuan putri. Akan tetapi, lain kali tuan putri harus menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu sering pergi meninggalkan istana."

Ekspresi wajah Jaejoong berubah cerah. "Terima kasih, Chun!" Ia pun segera memeluk pengawalnya tersebut. Ia sudah menganggap Yoochun sebagai sahabatnya. "Kau memang yang terbaik."

Wajah Yoochun merona merah saat Jaejoong memeluknya. Sebenarnya ia menaruh perasaan kepada sang putri tersebut. Selain terpesona oleh kecantikan sang putri, ia juga menyukai kepribadian sang putri yang tidak seperti putri kerajaan pada umumnya yang bersikap lemah lembut dan menyukai hidup dalam kemewahan. Jaejoong adalah putri yang menyukai kebebasan, petualangan, dan sangat peduli kepada rakyat. Akan tetapi, ia cukup tahu diri. Ia hanya seorang pengawal istana. Ia tidak berhak untuk mencintai sang putri.

.

.

.

Dengan setia Yoochun mengikuti sang putri ke mana pun sang putri pergi. Ia membawa sebuah pedang di tangannya dan terus waspada dengan keadaan di sekeliling mereka. Ia harus menjaga agar sang putri terhindar dari segala bahaya yang mengintainya.

Saat menemukan kebebasannya, Jaejoong tidak suka diatur. Ia pergi ke mana pun ia suka. Lebih dari setengah Kerajaan Cassiopeia pernah ia datangi. Ia sadar bahwa bahaya bisa ia temui kapan saja, tetapi hal tersebut tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menjelajahi seluruh pelosok negeri. Lagipula, ia sangat percaya kepada kemampuan Yoochun. Ia percaya bahwa Yoochun sanggup melindungi mereka berdua. Ia bahkan meminta Yoochun untuk mengajarinya sedikit ilmu pedang dan bela diri agar ia bisa sedikit membantu jika mereka bertemu orang jahat, setidaknya ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Air terjun!" Jaejoong berteriak kegirangan saat ia mendengar bunyi air terjun. Ia pun berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Hati-hati, Tuan putri!" Yoochun bergegas untuk menyusul Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berhenti di tepi sebuah sungai. Ia melihat sebuah air terjun di sungai tersebut. "Indah sekali!" Ia terpesona memandang air terjun yang sangat tinggi.

Yoochun berhasil mengejar Jaejoong. Ia pun berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

"Air terjun buatan di kolam istana tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan ini." Jaejoong tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari air terjun tersebut.

Yoochun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia berjongkok dan mengisi tempat minum mereka dengan air sungai tersebut. Air sungai tersebut sangat jernih.

"Aku ingin mandi di sekitar air terjun itu, pasti menyenangkan sekali." Ujar Jaejoong.

Yoochun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Tuan putrinya itu pasti tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk bermain-main di air terjun.

"Kau jangan mengintip ya! Aku akan mandi." Jaejoong berkata kepada Yoochun. "Sebaiknya kau berjaga-jaga. Jangan sampai ada yang mendekat saat aku sedang mandi!"

Yoochun hanya bisa mematuhi sang putri. Ia berbalik dari air terjun dan menjauh beberapa langkah.

Setelah Yoochun berbalik dan menjauh, Jaejoong segera melucuti pakaiannya dan menaruhnya di atas sebuah batu besar di pinggir sungai. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sungai. "Wah, segar sekali!" Ia berenang-renang di sekitar air terjun.

.

.

.

Pangeran Yunho memimpin pasukannya untuk menyelinap ke wilayah Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Pasukannya hanya beranggotakan sepuluh orang yang disebar ke beberapa tempat. Mereka bertugas untuk mencari informasi mengenai kekuatan musuh. Mereka bergerak secara diam-diam dan sangat berhati-hati. Gerakan mereka tidak boleh diketahui oleh musuh.

Pangeran Yunho adalah putra ketiga dari Raja Jung, raja Kerajaan Bigeast. Ia adalah putra bungsu Raja Jung. Raja Jung hanya memiliki tiga orang putra dan tidak memiliki putri.

Pangeran Yunho berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya. Kedua kakaknya dengan semangat yang berkobar berani membela negeri mereka dengan berperang melawan musuh di barisan depan, sedangkan dirinya tidak menyukai peperangan dan pertumpahan darah. Ia memilih untuk memimpin pasukan pengintai untuk menyelinap ke wilayah musuh. Hanya itulah yang ia bisa lakukan untuk negerinya. Sampai saat ia belum pernah membunuh lawan. Ia bergerak sangat hati-hati dalam menjalankan setiap misinya, sehingga ia tidak perlu berhadapan langsung dengan musuh.

Sama seperti Putri Jaejoong dari Kerajaan Cassiopeia, Yunho pun menginginkan peperangan segera berakhir. Sudah terlalu banyak korban yang berjatuhan dari kedua belah pihak. Ia pun merasa prihatin dengan kondisi rakyatnya. Rakyat hidup menderita karena peperangan, anak laki-laki yang baru menginjak usia remaja dipaksa untuk mengikuti pelatihan militer dan disiapkan untuk terjun ke medan perang, sawah dan ladang terbengkalai karena para petani pun terpaksa ikut berperang, yang tersisa untuk menggarap sawah dan ladang hanyalah para orang tua, wanita, dan anak-anak.

Setelah seharian berkeliaran di daerah musuh, Yunho merasa kelelahan. Senyumnya mengembang saat ia mendengar suara air terjun. "Sungai." Ia bermaksud untuk beristirahat di sungai tersebut.

Yunho melihat sungai berada di bawahnya. Ia juga melihat sebuah air terjun yang besar. Ia pun segera turun untuk menggapai sungai tersebut. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ia hampir mendekati sungai tersebut. Ia melihat seseorang di bawah air terjun, seorang gadis.

Saat ia melihat seseorang di sungai tersebut, seharusnya Yunho langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia tidak boleh terlihat oleh seorang pun penduduk Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Namun, kakinya terasa kaku untuk segera beranjak. Pandangannya tidak bisa berpaling dari gadis yang sedang berada di bawah air terjun tersebut. Ia belum pernah melihat gadis secantik itu di kerajaannya. Apakah ia adalah seorang bidadari yang turun dari langit? Kulitnya sangat putih tanpa cela, rambut panjangnya berwarna hitam legam, sepasang mata yang bulat, hidung mancung, dan bibir merah merekah. Gadis tersebut terlalu sempurna di matanya. Wajahnya memanas saat ia melihat lekuk tubuh gadis itu.

Yunho segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terpesona oleh gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut berasal dari Kerajaan Cassiopeia yang merupakan musuh bagi kerajaannya. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia datang ke sini untuk mencari informasi mengenai musuh, bukan terpesona oleh kecantikan salah satu penduduknya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi menjauh dari sungai tersebut. Namun, bayangan gadis bak bidadari tersebut terus terngiang dalam pikirannya.

**TBC**


	2. Mission Distraction

**Chapter 2**

**Mission Distraction**

Pangeran Yunho melanjutkan perjalanannya dalam mengemban sebuah misi, yaitu menyusup ke daerah musuh dan menggali informasi sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Selama ini ia adalah orang yang disiplin dan selalu fokus dalam setiap misinya. Ia selalu menjalankan misinya dengan sempurna. Hal yang paling tidak boleh dilakukan oleh anggota pasukan pengintai adalah membiarkan musuh mengetahui keberadaan mereka, apalagi kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

Yunho bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai sejak ia berusia lima belas tahun dan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ia menjadi pemimpin dari pasukan pengintai. Selama delapan tahun menjadi bagian dari pasukan pengintai, sudah banyak informasi penting yang ia dapatkan mengenai Kerajaan Cassiopeia yang sangat berguna bagi kerajaannya. Berkat informasi yang mereka kumpulkan, diketahuilah bahwa Raja Kim, raja Kerajaan Cassiopeia, memiliki lima orang putra dan kelima putranya tersebut ikut berperang bersama sang raja. Ia bahkan mengetahui peran dari kelima pangeran tersebut di medan perang. Hal ini tentu saja memberikan keuntungan bagi Kerajaan Bigeast. Mereka menjadikan kelima pangeran tersebut sebagai target utama. Jika Raja Kim kehilangan kelima putranya, ia tidak lagi memiliki penerus, sehingga Kerajaan Cassiopeia akan lebih mudah untuk ditaklukkan.

Walaupun Kerajaan Bigeast sudah mengetahui peran kelima pangeran Cassiopeia tersebut di medan perang, sampai saat ini mereka belum bisa membunuh satu pun dari kelima pangeran tersebut. Kelima pangeran tersebut merupakan ksatria yang tangguh dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tangguh pula.

Raja Kim beserta kelima putranya bertempur di medan perang. Itu artinya istana dalam keadaan kosong, ditinggal oleh para anggota keluarga kerajaan. Yunho dan pasukannya pernah berusaha untuk menyerang istana Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Jika pusat kerajaan mereka diserang, pastinya Raja Kim akan menarik pasukannya kembali ke istana. Namun, rencana Yunho tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Di luar dugaan istana Cassiopeia dijaga dengan ketat, benteng-benteng berdiri dengan kokoh. Tidak mungkin Yunho dan sepuluh anak buahnya dapat menembus pertahanan tersebut. Akhirnya, mereka membatalkan serangan tersebut.

Yunho tidak mengerti mengapa istana yang ditinggal oleh para anggota keluarga kerajaan dijaga dengan sangat ketat. Bukankah lebih baik Raja Kim mengerahkan para pengawal yang menjaga istana tersebut ke medan perang? Pusat kerajaan memang perlu dijaga, tetapi penjagaan di istana Cassiopeia benar-benar berlebihan, seakan-akan para penjaga tersebut sedang menjaga sesuatu yang berharga di dalam sana. Ia menaruh kecurigaan bahwa Raja Kim menyimpan sesuatu yang berharga di dalam istana. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak dapat menerka apakah itu. Ia berencana suatu saat nanti ia akan menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh Raja Kim di dalam istana.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yunho tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan misinya, hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ia pun menghela nafas. Bayangan gadis di air terjun itu terus terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Gadis itu sangat cantik, terlampau cantik. Jika ia tidak sedang menjalankan misi dan gadis itu bukanlah rakyat Kerajaan Cassiopeia, pastilah ia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan gadis tersebut. Ia sangat menyayangkan kedua fakta tersebut.

Yunho mulai berangan-angan. Jika perang di antara kedua kerajaan berakhir, ia dan gadis itu bisa bersatu. Namun, ia tidak bisa memperkirakan kapan perang akan berakhir. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa ia akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. "Fokus, Yunho! Gadis itu bukan untukmu. Gadis-gadis di negerimu juga banyak yang cantik." Ia berusaha untuk mengembalikan konsentrasinya.

.

.

.

Yunho belum beristirahat setelah ia membatalkan rencana istirahatnya di sungai. Perutnya mulai terasa lapar. Hari sudah sore, tetapi ia belum memakan apa pun sejak tadi pagi. Ia pun memanjat pohon apel untuk memetik beberapa buahnya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di tepi sebuah hutan.

Setelah memetik beberapa buah apel. Ia pun duduk di atas batang pohon yang cukup kokoh. Ia menikmati makan siangnya sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar dari atas pohon. Dari atas pohon tersebut ia dapat melihat sebuah desa yang terletak tidak jauh dari hutan tersebut.

"Chun, aku lelah! Kita istirahat dulu sebentar." Yunho kembali bersiaga saat ia mendengar suara orang berbicara. Ia pun menghentikan acara makannya dan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apa pun. Keberadaannya tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Sebentar lagi malam akan datang. Kita harus segera sampai di desa terdekat sebelum gelap." Balas pria bernama Yoochun.

"Tapi aku sudah lelah. Kakiku sudah mati rasa." Keluh si gadis.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena kau terlalu lama mandi di sungai." Yoochun tidak berbicara formal kepada tuan putrinya saat berada di luar istana. Jaejoong melarangnya untuk berbicara formal agar tidak ada yang mencurigai bahwa dirinya adalah seorang putri. "Seharusnya kita mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk beristirahat jika kau tidak terlalu lama berendam di sungai."

Mandi di sungai? Yunho langsung memusatkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang berdiri tepat di bawahnya. Mata sipitnya membelalak saat ia mengenali gadis tersebut. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sepanjang hari ini mengusik pikirannya, bidadari air terjun. Wajahnya memanas saat ia mengingat kembali apa yang telah dilihatnya di air terjun.

"Jadi, kau menyalahkanku?" Jaejoong menatap tajam kepada pengawalnya.

"Tidak." Yoochun langsung merendahkan suaranya dan menunduk. Ia tidak ingin membuat sang putri marah.

"Kita istirahat di sini saja malam ini." Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di atas semak belukar. "Kita tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk mencapai desa terdekat dan mencari tempat untuk menginap."

Yoochun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa berargumen jika sang putri sudah memutuskan. "Kita sedang berada di tepi hutan. Tempat ini sangat berbahaya, terutama pada malam hari." Ia memperingatkan sang putri. "Kita tidak akan pernah menduga binatang apa yang akan menyerang kita pada malam hari."

"Bukankah kita pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya?" Balas Jaejoong. "Kali ini pun kita pasti bisa mengatasinya." Ujarnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Lagi-lagi Yoochun menghela nafas. "Pergelangan kakimu digigit ular dan aku mendapatkan luka yang cukup serius karena diserang babi hutan. Kau bisa saja mati jika aku tidak segera menghisap bisa ular tersebut dari kakimu." Ia kembali mengingatkan sang putri.

"Saat itu kita benar-benar berada di tengah hutan, sedangkan saat ini kita hanya sedang berada di tepi hutan. Jadi, kali ini kita pasti akan baik-baik saja." Jaejoong tidak kehabisan akal untuk membantah argumen Yoochun. "Aku tidak yakin bahwa babi hutan atau binatang buas lainnya akan keluar dari tengah hutan."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Yoochun pun mengalah. Ia mulai mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kering untuk membuat api unggun.

Yunho merasa sedih dan sesak di dadanya. Gadis impiannya bersama seorang pria. Dari percakapan mereka, jelaslah bahwa mereka bukan merupakan kakak beradik. Mereka pastilah sepasang kekasih, sangat jelas dari cara pria tersebut memandang si gadis. Jangan-jangan mereka berdua bahkan sudah menikah.

Yunho berusaha untuk menenangkan gemuruh di hatinya. Sudah jelas bahwa wanita itu bukanlah diciptakan untuknya. Wanita itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak bisa meninggalkan pohon tempatnya berada. Sepasang kekasih tersebut berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Jika ia bergerak terlalu banyak, ia akan menimbulkan suara dan pasangan tersebut akan menyadari keberadaannya.

Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengan tempat pasangan tersebut beristirahat, Yunho dapat melihat bidadarinya dengan jelas. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si gadis. Bagaimana ia bisa berkonsentrasi dengan misinya jika makhluk cantik yang mengganggu pikirannya sepanjang hari berada tepat di hadapannya? Misinya saat ini sangat tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia tidak menjalankan misi sesuai rencana.

Bibir indah Yunho menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat ia mengamati bidadari cantiknya. Gadis tersebut sangatlah cantik. Ada sedikit rasa syukur di dalam hatinya karena ia bisa berlama-lama memandang pujaan hatinya, persetan dengan misi yang sedang diembannya. Lagipula, saat ini ia tidak bisa meninggalkan tempatnya berada. Ia berencana untuk meninggalkan tempat itu saat pasangan tersebut sudah terlelap.

Yunho akhirnya tersadar bahwa bidadarinya tidak sendirian. Senyum di wajahnya memudar. Ia merasa cemburu kepada pria tersebut. Andaikan perang berakhir pun, ia tetap tidak bisa memiliki bidadari tersebut. Sang bidadari sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Ia hanya bisa memandang bidadarinya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Yoochun berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Ia harus tetap siaga untuk menjaga sang putri. Semakin larut, situasi di sekitar mereka semakin berbahaya. Binatang buas bisa menyerang mereka kapan saja. Terakhir kali ia terluka parah karena diserang babi hutan dan Jaejoong digigit ular. Seharusnya hal tersebut bisa dihindari jika saat itu ia tidak mengantuk dan terlelap.

Yoochun melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang terlelap, berbaring di atas selembar kain. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sang putri yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya dengan bantuan cahaya api itu terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Kecantikannya sama sekali tidak memudar dalam minimnya pencahayaan.

Yoochun terus memandangi wajah sang putri. Ia sangat mengagumi sosok sang putri. Hatinya terasa sakit saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak boleh mencintai sang putri. Ia hanyalah seorang pengawal yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga sang putri. Derajat mereka berdua sangatlah berbeda. Putri Jaejoong bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diraihnya.

Yoochun tersenyum saat ia mengingat betapa kaku dirinya saat belum bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Ia adalah prajurit yang sangat disiplin dan berhati baja. Kedisiplinan dan keterampilannya dalam ilmu pedang menarik perhatian sang raja. Sang raja pun menunjuknya sebagai pengawal sang putri. Namun, pada akhirnya hatinya yang sekuat baja bisa diluluhkan oleh sang putri. Ia tidak bisa menolak semua keinginan sang putri, termasuk yang paling berbahaya sekali pun, yaitu menyusup ke luar istana. Ia tidak tahan melihat sang putri bersedih. Ia tidak suka melihat sang putri kesal, apalagi marah.

Suara langkah kaki menyadarkan Yoochun dari lamunannya. Ia kembali waspada. Suara langkah kaki tersebut terdengar semakin jelas dan tampaknya ada belasan orang yang berlari mendekat. Ia pun berdiri dan siap-siap mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Segerombolan perampok menghampiri Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang masih tertidur. Yoochun melihat setidaknya ada lima belas orang yang muncul di hadapannya.

"Rupanya malam ini kita sedang beruntung." Ujar salah seorang perampok. "Kita tidak perlu susah payah merampok ke desa terdekat. Di hadapan kita sudah ada sasaran yang empuk."

Perampok lainnya tertawa menanggapi ucapan rekannya tersebut.

"Siapa kalian?" Yoochun mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah para perampok. Ia bergerak ke arah Jaejoong untuk membangunkan tuan putrinya tersebut.

"Kami adalah gerombolan perampok yang sangat terkenal di daerah ini." Jawab perampok tersebut. "Sepertinya kalian bukan berasal dari daerah ini. Penduduk di sekitar hutan ini sudah sangat tahu siapa kami."

"Sebaiknya kalian mundur jika kalian tidak ingin mati di tanganku." Gertak Yoochun. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk membangunkan sang putri.

"Wah wah wah! Lihat ada siapa di sini." Reaksi perampok tersebut saat melihat Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya. "Malam ini benar-benar malam keberuntungan kita. Kita mendapatkan wanita yang sangat cantik, jauh lebih cantik daripada para wanita di desa sebelah."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian untuk mendekatinya." Yoochun sudah siap untuk mengayunkan pedangnya. "Kalian harus menghadapiku terlebih dahulu."

Para perampok tersebut mulai menyerang Yoochun secara bersamaan. Mereka bersenjatakan pedang, tongkat kayu, dan lain-lain.

Yoochun berusaha melindungi sang putri dengan menghadang semua serangan yang dilancarkan oleh para perampok itu. Sang putri berlindung di balik punggungnya.

Yoochun adalah prajurit yang tangguh. Ia sanggup melawan puluhan musuh sendirian dengan pedangnya. Namun, kali ini ia sedikit kewalahan karena ia juga harus melindungi sang putri. Konsentrasinya terpecah antara menghadapi serangan lawan dan melindungi sang putri.

Yunho merasa geram melihat perampok yang menyerang Yoochun secara bertubi-tubi. Ingin sekali ia membantu Yoochun untuk mengadapi para perampok itu. Namun, ia harus menahan dirinya untuk berurusan dengan mereka. Ia harus ingat bahwa ia sedang menjalankan misinya. Ia tidak boleh muncul di hadapan orang-orang tersebut. Hal itu akan sangat membahayakan misinya. Ia hampir saja melompat dari pohon saat salah seorang perampok berhasil mendekati Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan!" Jaejoong berteriak saat lengan kirinya ditarik oleh salah seorang perampok. Dengan refleks ia menendang perut perampok tersebut. Perampok tersebut pun jatuh terhempas ke tanah.

"Ternyata wanita ini bisa melawan." Kata pemimpin gerombolan perampok tersebut. Ia memerintahkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengepung Jaejoong.

"Kalian pikir aku adalah wanita lemah yang tak bisa melawan, huh?" Jaejoong meraih sebuah batang kayu yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia pun mengacungkan batang kayu tersebut ke arah para perampok yang mengelilinginya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa sangat takut. Namun, ia tidak boleh terlihat panik dan menunjukkan ketakutannya di hadapan para perampok tersebut. Yoochun memang mengajarinya sedikit ilmu bela diri dan ia dapat menyerap pelajaran yang diajarkan Yoochun dengan baik, tetapi ia tidak pernah menghadapi pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Mendadak saja ia lupa dengan semua yang telah diajarkan oleh Yoochun. Ia pun mengayunkan batang kayu di tangannya ke arah para perampok tersebut.

Yunho terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang berani menghadapi para perampok itu. Ia semakin tercengang kala ia melihat Jaejoong menendang dan memukul perampok yang berusaha untuk mendekat dengan batang kayu di tangannya. Sepertinya ia bisa merasa sedikit lega karena Jaejoong tidaklah selemah yang ia kira.

Jaejoong mulai kewalahan saat para perampok itu menyerangnya secara bersamaan dari berbagai arah. Para perampok tersebut berhasil menangkapnya. "Lepaskan aku!" Ia terus meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman para perampok.

"Lepaskan dia!" Yoochun melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Konsentrasinya buyar. Ia mulai terdesak oleh serangan para perampok yang menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi.

Yunho sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan bidadarinya jatuh ke tangan para perampok itu. Ia sudah lupa dengan misinya. Ia pun melompat dari atas pohon dan menyerang perampok yang memegangi Jaejoong. Ia menghajar para perampok tersebut dengan tangan kosong.

Walaupun Yunho membawa sebuah pedang, ia tidak pernah menggunakan pedang tersebut. Ia tidak suka pertumpahan darah. Ia lebih memilih untuk melumpuhkan lawannya tanpa membunuh. Ia belum pernah membunuh orang.

"Kau diamlah di sini!" Yunho berkata kepada Jaejoong saat ia sudah berhasil membuat para perampok yang menyerang Jaejoong terkapar di tanah tak sadarkan diri.

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. Ia masih merasa ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tidak tahu siapa pria yang baru saja menolongnya. Apakah pria tersebut salah satu pengawal istana?

Setelah menolong Jaejoong, Yunho pun membantu Yoochun untuk menghadapi para perampok yang tersisa. Dalam beberapa menit mereka berdua dapat mengalahkan semua perampok itu.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada tuan atas bantuan yang telah tuan berikan kepada kami." Yoochun memberi hormat kepada Yunho. "Tanpa bantuan tuan, saya tidak yakin kami bisa selamat dari para perampok itu."

Yunho mulai kebingungan. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berbicara kepada rakyat Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Ia bingung harus berkata apa, yang pasti identitasnya sebagai pangeran dari Kerajaan Bigeast yang sedang menjalankan misi pengintaian tidak boleh terbongkar. "Sudah seharusnya aku menolong orang yang sedang kesusahan. Kebetulan aku sedang lewat di daerah ini." Ucapnya gugup.

Dari percakapan Yoochun dengan pria yang baru saja menolong mereka, Jaejoong mengetahui bahwa pria tersebut bukanlah pengawal istana. Memangnya apa yang seorang prajurit kerajaan lakukan di tepi hutan larut malam begini? Ia pun kemudian mendekati pria tersebut untuk berterima kasih. "Terima kasih atas pertolongan tuan kepada kami. Saya adalah Jae dan ia adalah sepupu saya, Chun. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju desa terdekat. Namun, tiba-tiba kami diserang oleh para perampok. Bisakah tuan memberi tahu kami siapa tuan sebenarnya?"

Yunho semakin kebingungan. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di keningnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada dua orang tersebut. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa ia adalah Pangeran Yunho, putra ketiga dari Raja Jung dari Kerajaan Bigeast.

**TBC**

Mimi Anak Daddy: _update!_

Milkyu: ya, Yunho langsung jatuh cinta. Ide yang saya punya belum sampai sana.

Kikiikyujunmyun: Yoochun tidak berani berbuat seperti itu, walaupun ia menaruh perasaan kepada Jae. Yunho sendiri, tidak membawa pengawal.

Queen harkyu: zaman dahulu. Zaman sekarang sudah tidak lazim mandi di sungai. Adegan itu memang terinspirasi dari Jaka Tarub.

Noona: ok. Terima kasih!

Ny cho evil: ok. Terima kasih ya!

Lipminnie: hmm, idenya belum sampai sejauh itu.

Hyejeong137: saya ingin membuat sesuatu yang beda. Karena idenya datang sedikit-sedikit, _update-_nya pendek-pendek.

My yunjaechun: saya ingin menulis cerita semacam ini karena Yunho akan membintangi drama dengan seting kerajaan juga.

Jaejae: ah, _chapter _1 jangan langsung seperti itu. Hehehe…

Riszaaa: terima kasih! Yang di sini lebih lengkap daripada AFF.

leeChunnie: terima kasih! Mudah-mudahan ke depannya tidak mengecewakan.

: _thank you!_

Ai Rin Lee: terima kasih!

Tria MaxYunJae: Yunho sudah memasuki tahap tergila-gila.

Lenia clouds: ok.

Nina317Elf: pamit? Mau ke mana? _Update! _Terima kasih ya sudah membaca!

Red Sky: Terima kasih! _Update!_

YumiChangmin: _update!_

Dhea Kim: ke depannya saya belum tahu akan seperti apa. _Update!_

Jung Hyejoong: hmm, belum tahu ke depannya akan seperti apa. Terima kasih ya!

Apalah arti sebuah nama: halo, jongwookie! Mungkin terasa lebih formal karena gaya bicara Yoochun pada _chapter_ sebelumnya.

: ok. Terima kasih ya!

Uwiekawaii: terima kasih! Saya menulis ini karena terinspirasi drama baru Yunho.

Park July: terima kasih! Idenya datang sedikit-sedikit. Jadi, saya hanya bisa _update_ pendek.

Lady Ze: bagaikan mendapat durian runtuh ya. Hehehe…

Guest: Yunho sudah memasuki tahap tergila-gila.

OliYunjae: ok!

Sachan: Yunho kan sedang menjalankan misi. Idenya belum sampai sana. Jadi, belum tahu ke depannya akan seperti apa.

Nony: hmm, betul juga, perang saudara antara dua Korea. Terima kasih ya sudah membaca.

Rainylovejjae: terima kasih banyak ya atas dukungannya! _Update! _Maaf kalau terlalu pendek.

Oppy: terima kasih! _Update!_

T: belum tahu nantinya akan bagaimana.

Rinayunjaerina: terima kasih! _Update!_

MaxMin: terima kasih banyak!

Okoyunjae: terima kasih! _Update!_

Guest: ok.

Yoon HyunWoon: ok. Terima kasih juga ya!

YunjaeDDiction: mudah-mudahan tidak akan sama dengan cerita Romeo dan Juliet. Terima kasih ya!

Desi2121: _update! _Terima kasih ya!

Nin nina: _update! _Terima kasih!

Sabtinacassiopeia: terima kasih! Ok!

Azahra88: ok.

Fuyu Cassiopeia: ok.

Zhoeuniquee: *hug juga* Terima kasih ya atas dukungannya!

Xena hwang: _update!_

Guest: ok.

Misschokyulate2: seperti kata iklan, "pandangan pertama, begitu menggoda"

ShinJiWoo920202: _update!_

My yunjaechun: ini my yunjaechun yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya? Komentarnya ada dua. _Update!_ Maaf kalau pendek. Idenya datang sedikit-sedikit.

Zyln: belum tahu ke depannya akan seperti apa.

Sucirahmay: terima kasih ya sudah membaca! _Update!_

Everadit: terima kasih ya! Belum tahu ke depannya akan seperti apa. Mudah-mudahan tidak akan mengecewakan. Saya pikir Yoochun memang cocok untuk menjadi pengawal, seperti di "Masked Fencer" juga.

Miqajeje: Yunho mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ya, bagaimana tidak terbayang-bayang, yang dilihatnya seperti itu.

Byunchannie26: terima kasih ya sudah membaca! Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Elzha luv changm: saya baik-baik saja. Elzha bagaimana kabarnya? Masih pacaran dengan Sooman atau sudah menikah? Terima kasih ya sudah membaca!

Jjbear: _update!_ Adegan yang itu memang terinspirasi dari Jaka Tarub.

Myjj2526: _update!_

Anggunyu: awalnya terpikiran untuk seperti itu, tetapi nanti jadi terlalu mirip dengan Jaka Tarub.


	3. Following You

**Chapter 3**

**Following You**

Pasukan pengintai yang dipimpin oleh Yunho tidak boleh menampakkan diri di hadapan musuh. Namun, bukan berarti hal tersebut tidak bisa terjadi. Mereka sudah mempunyai prosedur yang harus dilakukan jika hal tersebut terjadi. Mereka tidak boleh memberitahukan identitas mereka kepada musuh dan tidak berinteraksi terlalu banyak dengan musuh jika bukan demi kepentingan misi mereka.

"Aku… aku hanya seorang pengembara yang sedang melewati tempat ini." Yunho sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk tidak memandang ke arah Jaejoong. Ia akan merasa semakin gugup jika lebih lama memandang wajah Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih, Tuan pengembara!" Jaejoong kembali berterima kasih. Ia merasa bahwa penolongnya tersebut bersikap sangat rendah hati.

Yoochun menatap curiga kepada pria yang telah menolong mereka. Bagaimana pun ia harus tetap waspada kepada setiap orang asing yang mereka temui. Hal ini demi keselamatan sang putri. "Ilmu bela dirimu sangat hebat. Kau sama sekali tidak menggunakan pedangmu untuk menghadapi para perampok tersebut." Ia curiga bahwa pria tersebut adalah salah satu anggota gerombolan perampok yang berpura-pura menolong mereka. Tentu saja pria tersebut tidak mau melukai rekan-rekannya dengan pedangnya. "Dengan kemampuan bela dirimu, seharusnya kerajaan merekrutmu menjadi seorang prajurit. Kita semua tahu bahwa negara kita sedang berperang melawan Kerajaan Bigeast."

Yunho tersenyum kepada Yoochun dan berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. "Aku hanya seseorang yang tidak menyukai peperangan dan lebih menginginkan hidup dengan damai."

"Wah, benar juga! Kau sama sekali tidak menggunakan pedangmu saat melawan para perampok itu." Jaejoong mengungkapkan kekagumannya. "Hebat sekali! Kau sangat keren!"

Wajah Yunho merona saat menerima pujian dari Jaejoong. Untung saja kedua orang tersebut tidak bisa melihat rona wajahnya pada malam hari. "Tidak juga. Biasa saja."

"Jika kami boleh tahu, ke mana tujuan tuan pengembara sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak seharusnya ia banyak bicara kepada musuh. "Aku… tidak tahu. Aku pergi ke mana pun kakiku melangkah."

"Kami berdua bermaksud untuk mengunjungi desa terdekat. Jika tuan tidak keberatan, kami ingin berterima kasih kepada tuan dengan mentraktir tuan makan malam. Mudah-mudahan saja kita bisa segera menemukan penginapan di sana." Jaejoong berkata kepada Yunho. "Bermalam di tempat ini sepertinya bukan ide yang baik. Mungkin saja masih ada kawanan perampok yang lain."

Yunho menjadi semakin kebingungan. Ia tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang masuk akal untuk menolak tawaran Jaejoong. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, Nona." Tolaknya secara halus. "Saya tidak terbiasa menerima kebaikan orang lain seperti itu, lagipula saya menolong kalian bukan untuk mendapatkan balasan."

"Ayolah, Tuan!" Jaejoong sedikit memaksa. "Tuan tidak sedang terburu-buru, bukan? Saya tidak merasa direpotkan. Itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan pertolongan yang telah tuan berikan. Jika tuan tidak datang untuk menolong kami, mungkin kami akan mati di tangan para perampok itu."

"Sudahlah, Jae! Jangan memaksanya!" Yoochun menginterupsi. "Maafkan sepupu saya, Tuan! Ia memang suka memaksa dan semua keinginannya harus dituruti."

Jaejoong mendelik kepada Yoochun. "Chun!"

Yunho merasa tidak enak hati kepada Jaejoong. Gadis itu hanya ingin membalas kebaikannya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang cemberut. Hal tersebut melukai hatinya. "Baiklah, saya terima tawaran nona." Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Ia pasti sudah gila. Ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang akan merugikan dirinya dan pasukannya. "Mohon maaf jika saya sudah bersikap tidak sopan sebelumnya."

Raut wajah Jaejoong pun langsung berubah seketika. "Benarkah, Tuan?" Ia terlihat senang.

Yunho hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah hal yang sangat salah. Ia mempertaruhkan misinya demi seorang gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya.

.

.

.

Yunho bersama kedua orang yang telah ditolongnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju desa terdekat. Sebelumnya mereka sudah mengikat para perampok yang tidak sadarkan diri ke pohon. Mungkin besok para perampok tersebut akan ditemukan oleh warga dan mendapatkan hukuman dari warga atas perbuatan mereka yang sering meresahkan penduduk.

Perlahan Yoochun menarik Jaejoong mendekat kepadanya. Mereka pun berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Yunho. "Mengapa kau mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama kita? Ia terlihat sangat mencurigakan."

"Kau terlalu paranoid, Chun. Ia telah menolong kita dari para perampok tersebut. Ia adalah orang baik." Jaejoong jelas sekali tidak setuju dengan pendapat Yoochun.

"Kita sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Bisa saja ia hanya berpura-pura baik." Lanjut Yoochun.

"Sudahlah, Chun! Kecurigaanmu itu sama sekali tidak beralasan. Jadi, begini caramu memperlakukan orang yang sudah menolongmu? Aku sangat kecewa." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Tapi, Jae!" Yoochun protes. "Kita harus selalu waspada setiap saat. Kita tidak boleh begitu saja percaya kepada orang asing yang baru saja kita temui."

"Kita selalu bertemu orang asing saat kita pergi ke luar dan tidak ada masalah yang berarti selama ini." Sangkal Jaejoong.

"Kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba malam ini terlalu mencurigakan." Ungkap Yoochun. "Mungkin ia tahu bahwa kau membawa cukup banyak uang dan ia berniat untuk merampokmu setelah mendapatkan kepercayaanmu."

"Aku akan berhati-hati, tetapi bukan berarti kita harus mencurigainya." Balas Jaejoong. Ia mulai merasa kesal kepada pengawalnya tersebut.

"Atau mungkin ia tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya." Lanjut Yoochun.

Kesabaran Jaejoong semakin menipis. Tidak seharusnya Yoochun mengungkit-ungkit hal tersebut. "Chun, kau sudah melampaui batas." Ia memperingatkan Yoochun. "Kau hanya iri kepadanya karena ia lebih hebat darimu." Ia pun meninggalkan Yoochun dan berjalan di sebelah Yunho.

Jantung Yunho berdetak dengan sangat kencang saat Jaejoong berjalan di sebelahnya. Ia menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima tawaran Jaejoong. Ia memikirkan pasukan dan misi yang sedang mereka lakukan. Namun, kehadiran Jaejoong di sampingnya membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Yoochun memikirkan perkataan Jaejoong. Benarkah ia iri kepada pria yang telah menolong mereka? Mungkin memang benar. Selama ini ia lah yang selalu melindungi sang putri. Selama tiga tahun terakhir ini ia lah yang selalu menemani sang putri kemana pun sang putri pergi. Ia tidak suka ada pria lain yang datang di antara mereka dan mendapatkan perhatian sang putri. Ia ingat dengan jelas raut wajah Jaejoong saat pria tersebut menerima tawarannya.

Yoochun tahu bahwa ia tidak seharusnya merasa cemburu. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa di hati sang putri. Dianggap sebagai sahabat oleh sang putri saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Ia tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih. Suatu hari sang putri akan menikah dengan seorang bangsawan atau pangeran dari kerajaan lain.

Yoochun mencoba menyangkal perasaannya kepada sang putri. _Wajar saja jika aku tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Aku adalah pengawal pribadi tuan putri selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Pertolongannya malam ini melukai harga diriku sebagai pengawal pribadi tuan putri. _Namun, ia pun harus bersyukur karena mereka bisa selamat berkat pertolongan pria tersebut. Ia tidak peduli dengan nyawanya sendiri, yang ia khawatirkan adalah keselamatan sang putri.

.

.

.

Sampailah ketiga orang tersebut di sebuah desa. Malam sudah sangat larut. Mereka berharap masih ada penginapan yang buka. Mereka harus menemukan tempat untuk bermalam. Beruntung, mereka menemukan sebuah penginapan, walaupun penginapan tersebut terlihat sangat kecil, kotor, dan sedikit menakutkan.

"Apa kau serius mau menginap di sini, Jae?" Yoochun menatap sebuah rumah yang merupakan penginapan tersebut.

"Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencari penginapan lain." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya yang menguap dengan sapu tangan. "Ini adalah sebuah desa kecil, aku tidak yakin kita akan menemukan penginapan yang lebih baik di desa ini." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yoochun, ia pun masuk ke dalam penginapan tersebut.

"Selamat datang!" Seorang nenek tua menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong dan kedua pria yang bersamanya.

"Nenek, kami membutuhkan kamar untuk menginap." Jaejoong berkata kepada nenek penjaga penginapan. "Kami memerlukan tiga buah kamar."

"Maaf, Nona! Kami hanya mempunyai dua buah kamar untuk disewakan." Balas nenek penjaga penginapan.

"Baiklah, dua kamar saja tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong memakluminya karena penginapan ini sangat kecil. Ia pun berbalik ke arah Yunho dan Yoochun. "Kalian tidak keberatan kan untuk berbagi kamar?" Kedua pria tersebut hanya saling pandang. Jaejoong merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka. "Tampaknya kalian sama sekali tidak keberatan." Ia pun kembali berbicara kepada nenek penjaga penginapan. "Kami akan menyewa dua kamar tersebut."

Sebelum pergi tidur, Jaejoong memesan makanan untuk mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga sudah menghabiskan banyak energi untuk menghadapi para perampok. Walaupun makanan yang disajikan sangat sederhana, itu cukup untuk mengganjal perut mereka yang kelaparan.

Yunho memakan makanannya dalam diam. Ia lebih banyak menunduk dan memandang ke arah makanannya.

"Maaf Tuan, kita hanya bisa makan ini malam ini." Jaejoong memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Aku berjanji besok aku akan mencari makanan yang lebih baik agar aku bisa mentraktir tuan dengan makanan yang lebih layak."

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan memandang Jaejoong. "Tempat menginap dan makan malam sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Kalian tidak memiliki utang budi lagi kepadaku. Besok aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Aku tidak terbiasa untuk berlama-lama di suatu tempat." Ia harus tegas menghadapi Jaejoong kali ini. Ia sudah kehilangan banyak waktu berharganya untuk berurusan dengan bidadari yang satu ini.

Jaejoong merasa sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Yunho. Ia merasa sangat berutang budi kepada pria tersebut. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan pria tersebut sebelum membalas kebaikannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih layak.

.

.

.

Baik Yunho, maupun Yoochun, tidak bisa benar-benar tertidur. Mereka harus tetap siaga. Bagi Yunho, pria yang berbagi kamar dengannya malam ini merupakan musuhnya, sedangkan Yoochun masih menaruh curiga kepada pria yang telah menolongnya dan Jaejoong. Ia masih berpikir bahwa pria itu merupakan bagian dari komplotan perampok yang menyerang mereka. Itu artinya keselamatan Jaejoong sedang terancam.

"Apa kau juga tidak bisa tidur, Tuan pengembara?" Yoochun tidak bisa terus berpura-pura baik kepada Yunho.

Yunho terkejut karena Yoochun tiba-tiba berbicara kepadanya. Ia mengetahui bahwa Yoochun juga tidak tidur dan pria tersebut juga mengetahui bahwa ia juga masih terjaga. "Aku merasa sedikit aneh karena malam ini aku bermalam di sebuah kamar. Sebagai seorang pengembara aku terbiasa bermalam di tempat terbuka."

"Apakah kau benar-benar seorang pengembara yang tidak sengaja lewat saat kami diserang oleh para perampok?" Tanya Yoochun.

Yunho bisa merasakan bahwa Yoochun menaruh curiga kepadanya. Apakah pria tersebut mengetahui bahwa ia adalah mata-mata dari Kerajaan Bigeast? Ia harus lebih berhati-hati agar penyamarannya tidak terbongkar. "Apa kau mencurigaiku, Tuan?"

Yoochun tersenyum sinis dan tentu saja Yunho tidak dapat melihat senyumannya di kamar yang gelap ini. "Menurutmu?"

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak." Balas Yunho dengan santai.

Yoochun tidak membalas. Dengan itu pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Kamar yang kurang memadai bukanlah penyebab utamanya. Ia sudah terbiasa tidur di alas tidur yang kurang nyaman, bahkan tertidur di atas tanah dengan alas selembar kain sudah tidak menjadi masalah baginya. Ia terbangun setiap satu jam. Ia takut sang penyelamatnya pergi meninggalkan penginapan pagi-pagi sekali. Ia belum ingin berpisah dengan pengembara tersebut, setidaknya sampai ia bisa berterima kasih dengan layak.

Saat Jaejoong mendengar ayam berkokok, ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bersiap-siap. Ia bermaksud untuk menunggu sang pengembara di luar kamar saja.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Yoochun keluar dari kamar secara bersamaan. Mereka tampak terkejut saat menemukan Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depan kamar mereka dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Yunho segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan saat ini.

"Jae, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau seharusnya masih tidur."

"Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena tuan pengembara mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali." Jawab Jaejoong polos.

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu?" Yoochun tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti tuan pengembara sampai aku bisa berterima kasih dengan layak kepadanya." Senyum Jaejoong tidak pernah sekali pun meninggalkan wajah cantiknya.

**TBC**

Karena _chapter_ ini pendek, saya akan membalas komentar melalui PM khusus untuk yang punya akun, nanti.

Mimi Anak Daddy: masih lama. Jae masih polos, belum mengerti tentang cinta.

Min: silakan! Sampai saat ini belum.

Zyln: ok.

Milkyu: sekarang ini saya tidak bisa janji untuk _update_ cepat, masih banyak pekerjaan.

Sachan: maaf, _update-_nya lama dan pendek.

Okoyunjae: karena alurnya sangat lambat dan _update_-nya sedikit-sedikit, Junsu dan Changmin munculnya masih lama.

Mrspark6002: mungkin bukan fantasi. Saya juga kurang _update_ seminggu terakhir ini. Terakhir kali saya membaca berita bahwa Yunho akan bermain drama yang berjudul Night Watchmen dengan latar zaman kerajaan. Katanya Yunho akan berperan sebagai pendekar pedang. Drama ini yang akan menggantikan Triangle. Akan tetapi, saya kurang tahu kelanjutan dari kabar ini.

Jaejae: saya akan usahakan cerita ini berakhir dengan bahagia.

Mimi2608: hmm, tunggu saja. Saya belum berpikir sejauh itu. Untuk cerita ini saya bingung memilih kata-kata. Di _chapter _ini saja saya tidak konsisten, kadang pakai 'saya', kadang pakai 'aku'. Kadang pakai 'tuan', 'kau', atau 'anda'.

Meybi: ya, betul. Bahkan pegawai istana pun hanya sedikit yang tahu bahwa raja punya seorang putri.

Jaena: katanya yang ini sudah dikonfirmasi, tetapi sepertinya belum ada kabar baru lagi mengenai drama ini. FF yang itu dihapus admin. Saya posting juga di AFF. Akun saya di AFF adalah abcdefghij5330102. _Googling_ saja, FF saya tidak ada yang dikunci. Jadi, siapa pun bisa baca walaupun tidak punya akun.

My yunjaechun: kesempatan memang ada, tetapi status mereka yang tidak memungkinkan.

Hyejinpark: hmm, mengenai konflik kerajaannya lihat saja nanti.

Nony: sampai saat ini Yunho belum memberitahukan namanya.

Tria MaxYunJae: _update!_

Noona: maunya panjang, tetapi apa boleh buat, idenya datang sedikit-sedikit.

Elzha luv: mem-_bully-_mu merupakan suatu kesenangan. Hahaha!

OliYunjae: terima kasih! Maaf, saya tidak bisa _update_ cepat.

Neko-chan: tidak perlu titip absen. Khusus mata kuliah ini , absen tidak berpengaruh pada nilai akhir. Kamu yang tukang galon itu ya?

Raini kaliv: hmm, lihat saja nanti. Terima kasih ya!

Adityaaja: salam kenal juga. Hmm, itu belum terpikirkan.

Anggunyu: nama u-know terlalu aneh pada zaman dahulu.

Jjbear: Yunho percaya bahwa Jae dan Chun hanya sepupu.

Kichan: terima kasih! Maaf, _update-_nya lama dan pendek.

Guest: pernah nonton King's Men Parody? Anggap saja Jaejoong harus berakting seperti itu lagi. Sejak awal saya memang sudah mengatakan bahwa saya hanya meminjam nama, lagipula yang namanya Jaejoong tidak hanya satu di dunia ini.

Jidat biased: sudah untung Chun dianggap sepupu oleh Jae, bukan pengawal. Saya tidak nonton drama itu, sehingga tidak tahu.

Jaeromone: Yunho terpaksa harus menampakkan diri karena terdesak oleh keadaan.

FNPcassieyj: mau tidak mau, terpaksa.


	4. It Is Time to Say Good Bye

Happy 7th Yunjae Anniversary! (10 Juni 2007 – 10 Juni 2014)

**Chapter 4**

**It Is Time to Say Good Bye**

Wajah Yunho memucat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis impiannya ingin mengikuti kemana pun ia pergi. Jika kerajaan mereka tidak sedang berperang dan ia tidak sedang menjalankan misi, ia pasti merasa senang sekali. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan hati gadis impiannya. Namun, situasi tidak memungkinkan baginya. Justru ia harus segera menghindar dari gadis itu.

"Jadi, ke mana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada Yunho. Ia mengerjapkan mata bulatnya.

Yunho tidak bisa menatap Jaejoong. Ia merasa sangat bingung. Ia harus mencari akal untuk menyingkir dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Jae, kita pulang." Ujar Yoochun dengan tegas. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menentang Jaejoong dengan keras.

Jaejoong menatap kesal kepada Yoochun. "Kalau kau ingin pulang, pulang saja sendiri. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Tuan pengembara akan menjagaku dengan baik." Ia menyindir Yoochun yang tidak bisa melindunginya dari para perampok tadi malam.

Yunho memijat pelipisnya. Ia merasa pusing dengan hal yang terjadi sekarang. "Nona, sepupumu benar. Tidak baik gadis sepertimu berkeliaran di luar. Itu sangat berbahaya."

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Jaejoong bersikukuh. "Tidak, sampai aku membalas kebaikan tuan pengembara."

"Jae!" Yoochun meninggikan suaranya. "Mungkin ia punya kepentingan lain dan kau akan menghambat urusannya."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menghambatnya. Aku bisa berjalan dengan cepat dan tidak akan menyusahkannya." Jaejoong tidak mau menyerah. "Jika ia merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanku, aku akan menjaga jarak dan akan berjalan jauh di belakangnya."

"Nona, kumohon mengertilah!" Yunho berusaha untuk membujuk Jaejoong. "Jalan yang kutempuh mungkin sangat berbahaya bagi seorang gadis sepertimu."

"Aku tidak takut." Ucap Jaejoong dengan mantap.

Yoochun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyerah. Jaejoong sangat sulit untuk dibujuk. Gadis itu sudah terlalu lama dikekang, sehingga saat ia lepas dari sangkar emasnya, ia akan menjadi sangat tidak terkendali.

Yunho memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak luluh dengan permintaan Jaejoong. Ia harus bersikap tegas, hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak awal. "Maaf Nona, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu untuk mengikutiku. Aku tidak suka diikuti. Jika kau ingin membalas budi kepadaku, lakukanlah dengan cara membiarkanku pergi dengan tenang."

Jaejoong merengut. Ucapan Yunho memang benar. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah bersikap bodoh dan membuat penolongnya kesal. "Baiklah."

"Bagus." Yunho menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman. Ia pun segera berlalu meninggalkan penginapan, sebelum ia berubah pikiran dan kembali luluh oleh sang bidadari air terjun.

.

.

.

Sejak kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong menjadi tidak bersemangat. Senyuman sama sekali hilang dari wajahnya.

"Jadi, kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Yoochun. Ia bisa melihat bahwa tuan putrinya sudah tidak lagi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan petualangan di luar istana saat ini.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Yoochun. Ia marah kepada pengawalnya tersebut.

"Hey, kau tidak usah menyesali kepergiannya. Kau sudah melakukan tindakan yang benar dengan membiarkan ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tenang." Yoochun mencoba menghibur Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Setelah ini aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya."

Hati Yoochun bergemuruh. Sepertinya sang putri benar-benar tertarik kepada pria pengembara itu. Namun, ia tidak boleh menampakkkan kecemburuannya di hadapan sang putri. "Jika beruntung, lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Saat itu kau bisa menanyakan namanya."

"Apa kau pikir aku adalah orang yang beruntung?" Jaejoong mulai meratapi nasibnya. "Seumur hidup dikurung di dalam sangkar emas, apakah itu bisa disebut beruntung?"

Yoochun turut bersedih dengan keadaan tuan putrinya. Sang putri lebih banyak bersedih saat berada di dalam istana. Namun, saat gadis itu berada di luar istana, ia berubah menjadi sosok yang periang dan tak akan membiarkan seorang pun menghalangi jalannya. "Setidaknya kau bisa menyelinap ke luar, seperti sekarang ini."

"Dengan statusku ini, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan teman-teman baru di luar." Jaejoong mencoba menahan air matanya. "Baru saja aku kehilangan seseorang yang aku kagumi."

Yoochun tertegun. "Apa kau menyukai pengembara itu?"

Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah. Ia menatap Yoochun dengan tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ia sangat tampan, bukan? Ia terlihat gagah dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi." Hati Yoochun terasa sangat sakit saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

Jaejoong pun mengerti dengan maksud Yoochun. Ia semakin tajam menatap Yoochun. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Aku hanya mengaguminya karena ilmu bela dirinya hebat dan ia sangat baik karena telah menolong kita. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadanya."

Walaupun Jaejoong menyangkal, Yoochun mengerti perasaan Jaejoong akan mengarah ke mana. Saat seorang gadis mengagumi seorang pria, perasaan kagum tersebut akan mudah berubah menjadi perasaan suka dan cinta. Ia telah kalah dari pria pengembara itu. Dalam waktu satu malam saja pengembara tersebut bisa merebut perhatian sang putri.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa lega karena sudah terlepas dari Jaejoong. Ia bisa kembali melanjutkan misinya yang sudah tertunda. Ia sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Ia harus bergegas. Ia pun bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan gesit.

Separuh jiwa Yunho menyesali perpisahannya dengan Jaejoong. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Ia tidak yakin bahwa ia akan bertemu gadis lain yang seperti Jaejoong, yang bisa meluluhkan kekerasan hatinya dan telah membuatnya tergila-gila. Namun, inilah yang terbaik. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Mereka berasal dari dua negeri yang berbeda, yang tidak bisa disatukan selama ratusan tahun.

Delapan tahun menjadi anggota pasukan pengintai membuat Yunho memiliki indera yang peka. Ia sangat sensitif terhadap gerakan dan suara di sekitarnya. Saat ini ia merasa bahwa ia sedang diikuti. Ia sedang diintai.

Yunho sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatannya. Ia tidak boleh memberi kesempatan kepada orang yang membuntutinya. "Aku terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di suatu tempat, mungkin saat itu musuh menyadari bahwa aku adalah seorang penyusup." Ia pun berlari secepat mungkin dan menghilang di balik pepohonan.

"Chun, kita kehilangan dia." Jaejoong terengah-engah. Wajahnya kini dibanjiri peluh.

Yoochun pun berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia pun akhirnya menyerah pada keinginan sang putri untuk mengikuti sang pengembara. Ia tidak tahan melihat sang putri yang terus bersedih setelah ditinggal oleh sang pengembara.

"Aku membenci diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat." Keluh Jaejoong. "Dan pakaian ini benar-benar menghambatku." Ia harus mengangkat roknya sedikit untuk berlari mengejar sang pengembara.

Yoochun tidak menjawab. Ia memanfaatkan waktu untuk beristirahat. Jelas sekali bahwa si pengembara adalah pendekar yang hebat, tidak mungkin sang putri sanggup untuk mengejarnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Jaejoong meminta pendapat pengawal pribadinya.

"Ia sudah di luar jangkauan kita. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan." Jawab Yoochun. Ia berharap sang putri menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke istana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tiba-tiba Yunho muncul di hadapan Jae dan Chun. Raut wajahnya benar-benar tidak bersahabat.

Senyum Jaejoong kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ia merasa senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan sang pengembara yang telah menolongnya.

Sekali lagi Yunho telah berbuat bodoh. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang membuntutinya, tanpa berpikir panjang ia menampakkan diri di hadapan mereka, padahal mereka sudah kehilangan jejaknya dan berikutnya pasti akan sulit baginya untuk melepaskan diri. Ia baru menyadari kebodohannya setelah semuanya terlambat.

"Tuan pengembara, tidak kusangka bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi." Jaejoong berkata dengan malu-malu. Ia telah tertangkap basah sedang membuntuti sang pengembara. "Ternyata kita melewati jalan yang sama."

Yunho mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong hanya berbasa-basi. Ia mendengar dengan jelas percakapan kedua orang itu. Ia mendengar dengan jelas bahwa mereka mengikuti dirinya dengan sengaja.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi, Nona. Aku tahu bahwa kalian sengaja mengikutiku." Yunho berusaha bersikap tenang. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak suka diikuti?"

Jaejoong benar-benar merasa malu. Sepertinya ia telah membuat si pengembara marah. "Tuan, kumohon berilah kami kesempatan untuk membalas kebaikanmu. Aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu makan, itu saja."

"Kau sudah melakukannya tadi malam, Nona. Kau bahkan menyewa kamar untukku menginap. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu." Yunho memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jaejoong. "Sekarang, pergilah! Kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi."

Jaejoong merasa geram atas penolakan sang pengembara. Ia sangat tidak menyukai penolakan. "Kau kira aku akan pergi begitu saja setelah susah payah mengejarmu? Mengapa kau keras kepala sekali? Mengapa kau sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan? Aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu makan. Apakah itu merugikanmu?"

Yoochun hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tuan putrinya sedang marah sekarang. Saat marah, gadis itu bisa melakukan hal yang tidak terduga.

Yunho kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghadapi Jaejoong. Sekali lagi ia menyerah kepada bidadarinya itu. "Baiklah." Ia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan emosinya. "Setelah kita mencapai desa terdekat, kau boleh mentraktirku makan. Setelah itu, jangan ikuti aku lagi!" Ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan nada yang mengancam.

Jaejoong sempat dibuat terkejut. Namun, ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Ia harus bersyukur karena sang pengembara akhirnya mengizinkan ia untuk mengikutinya sampai desa berikutnya.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan jauh di depan. Ia tidak ingin terlibat pembicaraan dengan kedua orang di belakangnya. Ini benar-benar buruk. Namun, ia tidak menyangkal bahwa ia merasa sedikit senang karena bisa bersama bidadarinya sedikit lebih lama.

Jaejoong berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Yunho dengan riang gembira. Ia melangkahkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Sesekali ia bersenandung untuk meluapkan kegembiraannya.

Yoochun tidak banyak bicara dalam perjalanan kali ini. Ia bisa melihat kebahagiaan pada diri Jaejoong. Tuan putrinya tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Hal kecil yang berhubungan dengan si pengembara bisa membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat gembira. Ia berharap bahwa sang putri akan terus bahagia, walaupun perjumpaan mereka dengan sang pengembara akan segera berakhir.

.

.

.

Yunho dan kedua orang yang mengikutinya akhirnya sampai di sebuah desa sebelum tengah hari, tepat sebelum waktu makan siang. Desa yang mereka datangi kali ini jauh lebih besar daripada desa sebelumnya. Mereka dapat dengan mudah menemukan penginapan yang lebih besar dan nyaman.

Jaejoong memesan banyak makanan enak untuk mereka bertiga. Ia benar-benar ingin memanjakan sang pengembara yang telah menolongnya. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada pria tersebut.

Sudah lama Yunho tidak menemukan makanan seenak ini. Selama berbulan-bulan ia menjalankan misi bersama pasukannya. Sudah lama ia tidak pulang ke istananya untuk mencicipi masakan para koki di istananya. Selama menjalankan misinya di wilayah musuh, ia hanya makan buah-buahan yang ia temui selama perjalanan. Ia pun makan dengan lahap. Selain itu, ia ingin membuat Jaejoong puas karena gadis itu bisa mentraktirnya makan makanan enak.

"Apa kau suka makanannya, Tuan?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedang menyantap makanannya.

Yunho merasa canggung diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Jaejoong. Ia pun tersedak.

Jaejoong dengan sigap memberikan air minum kepada Yunho. "Minumlah, Tuan!"

Dengan ragu-ragu Yunho meminum air yang disodorkan oleh Jaejoong. Wajahnya sangat merah sekarang karena tersedak dan malu dipandangi oleh wanita cantik. "Ini enak sekali."

"Aku sangat senang karena kau menyukainya." Ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

Yunho merasa sangat tidak nyaman berada dekat Jaejoong. Selera makannya pun hilang seketika. "Aku sudah kenyang." Ia harus berhenti makan sebelum ia menjadi terlalu kenyang dan tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

Yunho benar-benar kekenyangan. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Ia duduk di depan penginapan. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia menyesal karena sudah makan terlalu banyak.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Tuan?" Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Yunho. "Aku hanya kekenyangan. Makanannya enak sekali, sehingga aku sulit untuk berhenti melahapnya."

Jaejoong pun duduk di samping Yunho. "Terima kasih karena sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk membalas kebaikanmu."

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau akan berhenti mengikutiku?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji?" Sejujurnya Jaejoong merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dari sang pengembara.

"Tapi tampaknya aku tidak bisa beranjak dari sini." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba terkekeh. "Bukan salahku jika kau kekenyangan, Tuan. Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk makan sebanyak itu."

Yunho balas tersenyum. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu, Nona."

Wajah Jaejoong merona saat melihat senyum di wajah Yunho. Pria tersebut terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyumannya yang tulus. "Tuan, bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Yunho tertegun. Ia tidak mungkin menyebutkan nama aslinya di depan musuh. "Namaku bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Jadi, tidak penting bagimu untuk mengingat namaku." Terlihat kesedihan di mata Yunho. Ia benar-benar membenci peperangan antara kerajaan mereka. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak bisa memberitahukan namanya kepada Jaejoong. Mereka adalah musuh.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak akan memaksamu." Jaejoong menunduk untuk menutupi kesedihannya. "Aku sudah cukup memaksamu selama ini."

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Nona." Balas Yunho.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam selama beberapa saat. Masing-masing meratapi nasib mereka. Yunho merutuki perang yang terjadi, sedangkan Jaejoong meratapi nasibnya yang terlahir sebagai seorang putri.

"Tuan, kau hebat sekali telah mengalahkan para perampok itu dengan tangan kosong." Jaejoong memecah keheningan. Ia tidak nyaman berada dalam kesunyian berdua dengan Yunho.

Yunho kembali merona. Ia tidak membalas kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Kau jauh lebih hebat dari Chun yang menggunakan pedangnya." Jaejoong terus berbicara. "Aku mengira bahwa Chun adalah pendekar yang paling hebat. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat ada orang yang lebih hebat darinya dalam pertarungan."

"Banyak prajurit yang jauh lebih hebat dariku di medan perang." Akhirnya, Yunho pun membuka suara. "Kau beruntung karena tidak pernah menyaksikan peperangan itu."

Jaejoong menitikkan air matanya. Ia teringat kepada ayah dan saudara-saudaranya yang sedang berada di medan perang. "Kau benar. Aku pasti tidak akan tahan melihat pertempuran itu."

Yunho merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Jaejoong menangis. Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Ayah dan saudara-saudaraku pergi ke medan perang." Jaejoong merasa perlu untuk meluapkan emosinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah mereka alami. Terakhir kali aku bertemu mereka adalah setahun yang lalu."

Yunho membeku. Perasaannya sekarang bercampur aduk. Ia merasa sedih, marah, menyesal, dan simpati. Ia tidak bisa mengubah fakta bahwa mereka berada pada pihak yang berlawanan. Ia sedih karena gadis yang dicintainya merasa sedih. Ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikan peperangan.

Air mata Jaejoong jatuh semakin deras. "Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku menangis di hadapanmu." Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengusap air matanya.

"Kau adalah wanita yang kuat." Yunho berkata. "Kau adalah wanita yang pemberani. Kau menghadapi para perampok itu tanpa rasa takut."

Jaejoong memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya. "Aku hanya punya Chun di sisiku. Aku merasa bahwa aku harus bisa melindungi diriku sendiri di saat ayah dan saudara-saudaraku tidak ada. Aku meminta Chun untuk mengajariku ilmu bela diri, tetapi kau lihat sendiri bahwa ia sangat payah."

Yunho sudah benar-benar terhipnotis oleh Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi ia sama sekali lupa akan misinya saat ia bersama dengan Jaejoong. "Aku akan mengajarimu beberapa gerakan sederhana." Ia pun membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri.

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho untuk membimbingnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menolak dan tidak banyak berkomentar saat Yunho menunjukkan beberapa gerakan untuk menghindar dari serangan lawan.

"Gerakan ini sangat efektif untuk mengelabui musuh." Yunho mendemonstrasikan beberapa gerakan sederhana. "Dan yang paling penting kau tidak boleh panik saat berhadapan dengan musuh. Sesederhana apa pun gerakan ini, kau tidak akan bisa mengingatnya jika kau panik."

Jaejoong memerhatikan gerakan Yunho dengan seksama. Ia semakin kagum kepada sosok pria di hadapannya.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk melakukannya." Yunho berkata kepada Jaejoong.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong mulai mengikuti gerakan yang telah dicontohkan oleh Yunho. Ia merasa malu saat ia melakukannya di hadapan Yunho. Pria tersebut pasti mengganggapnya bodoh dan tidak berbakat dalam ilmu bela diri.

"Bukan seperti itu." Yunho mendekat kepada Jaejoong untuk mengoreksi gerakan Jaejoong. Ia memegang tangan Jaejoong untuk membetulkannya. Ia merasakan sengatan listrik saat tangannya menyentuh tangan Jaejoong. Ia membeku selama beberapa detik.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang tiba-tiba terdiam. "Tuan, mengapa kau terdiam?"

Kesadaran Yunho pun kembali. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo dilanjutkan!" Ia pun kemudian mencoba mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak menyentuh Jaejoong. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati lagi.

Yunho mengajari Jaejoong selama berjam-jam sampai hari mulai gelap. Ia sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain saat bersama Jaejoong, termasuk misi pentingnya. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama saat Jaejoong melakukan kesalahan yang lucu. Menurutnya, Jaejoong adalah murid yang berbakat. Dengan mudah Jaejoong menguasai gerakan-gerakan yang diajarkannya.

Yoochun memperhatikan interaksi antara sang putri dan sang pengembara. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat cemburu, tetapi ia tidak ingin merusak kesenangan sang putri. Ia membiarkan sang putri menikmati kebahagiaannya. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak bisa membuat Jaejoong sebahagia itu. Sejauh ini sang pengembara tidak melakukan hal yang dapat mencelakai sang putri. Jika pria itu berani menyakiti sang putri sedikit saja, ia akan memastikan bahwa ia akan membunuh pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Yunho memandangi langit-langit kamar yang ia tempati di penginapan. Lagi-lagi ia terjebak, setidaknya kali ini ia tidak perlu berbagi kamar dengan Yoochun. Ia menyesali kebodohan-kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan sejak ia melihat Jaejoong di air terjun. Ia tidak boleh melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Saat malam semakin larut dan semua orang di penginapan tertidur, ia pun pergi meninggalkan penginapan itu. Ia harus merelakan dirinya untuk berpisah dengan Jaejoong. Ia menyesali semua kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyesali kebersamaannya dengan Jaejoong. Ia sangat menikmati saat-saat itu. "Selamat tinggal, Bidadariku!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun saat matahari sudah meninggi. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia tidur sangat lama karena ia merasa kelelahan setelah belajar bela diri bersama Yunho. Yunho mengajarinya sampai malam hari. Ia menyesal karena ia tidak berhasil untuk bangun pagi. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini pasti sang pengembara sudah pergi meninggalkan penginapan ini. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengikuti pria itu lagi, setidaknya ia ingin mengantarkan kepergian pria itu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ia menghela nafas. Ia harus merelakan kepergian sang pengembara dan mungkin ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan pria tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui nama pria itu.

**TBC**

Khusus yang mempunyai akun, komentar akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti.

Guest: tidak usah ditunggu. Saya tidak bisa menjamin kapan FF ini akan di-_update_.

Guest: tidak, Jae hanya ingin mentraktir Yunho makan makanan yang enak.

Okoyunjae: dengan alur yang sangat lambat seperti ini, sepertinya _chapter-_nya akan banyak, apalagi setiap _chapter-_nya pendek.

Neko-chan Kira: kamu tukang galon yang biasa kan, yang langganan saya? Yang namanya panjang dan susah diingat? Kalau kamu berhenti jadi tukang galon, nanti kalau saya butuh galon bagaimana? Beli kangkungnya dua ikat deh.

Sachan: saya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menyajikan yang terbaik. Sekuel untuk cerita yang itu macet di tengah-tengah. Akan saya pertimbangkan apakah akan mempostingnya di sini atau tidak.

Min: Jae belum terlalu banyak melihat dunia luar. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang licik sebelumnya.

Hannazono Aikawa: mungkin masih dalam tahap kagum menuju cinta.

Meybi: hmm, saya belum berpikir sejauh itu.

Elzha luv: awas kamu nemplok-nemplok di dada Jae, nanti Yunho marah.

Raini kaliv: di _chapter_ ini sedikit disebutkan penyebab Jae bersifat keras kepala dan mau menang sendiri.

Guest: terima kasih!

Jjbear: ini lumayan cepat, walaupun lagi-lagi pendek.

Milkyu: Jaejoong menyangkal perasaannya terhadap Yunho.

Ajid yunjae: Yunho sudah kehabisan alasan untuk menolak Jaejoong.

My yunjaechun: sama, saya juga sangat tidak puas.

Zyln: ok.

Hyejinpark: sayang sekali Yunjae saat ini harus berpisah.

Yasmien amira: saya belum bisa memberitahu peran Changmin dalam cerita ini.

Tria MaxYunjae: ya, betul. Saat ini interaksi Yunjae masih sebatas itu. Keduanya masih menjaga jarak karena status mereka.

OliYunjae: Jae harus rela berpisah dengan Yunho.


	5. Sadness and Guilt

A/N: Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa cerita ini mirip film India "Asoka". Saya tahu film itu, tetapi belum pernah menontonnya dan ceritanya seperti apa. Saya hanya sebatas melihat iklannya di televisi. Karena banyak yang mengatakan mirip, saya pun penasaran ceritanya seperti apa dan membaca sinopsinya di Wikipedia. Secara umum ceritanya berbeda dengan rencana saya untuk FF ini. Mungkin pada awal cerita ada kemiripan, tetapi di tengah-tengah sampai akhir berbeda. Jika ada kemiripin antara adegan di cerita ini dengan adegan pada film tersebut, itu adalah murni kebetulan atau ketidaksengajaan karena saya sama sekali tidak tahu adegan apa saja yang ada di film tersebut.

Warning: _character's death_

**Chapter 5**

**Sadness and Guilt**

Yoochun melihat perubahan pada diri Jaejoong. Sosok tuan putrinya yang ceria sama sekali hilang, tergantikan oleh sosok murung dan pendiam. Ia juga bisa melihat bahwa mata Jaejoong sembab. Sepertinya gadis itu habis menangis. Ia tidak berani berbicara kepada Jaejoong. Ia membiarkan Jaejoong menenangkan diri sejenak.

"Chun, kita pulang." Jaejoong membuka suara.

Yoochun menghela nafas. Ia setuju dengan keputusan Jaejoong. Pulang ke istana adalah keputusan yang tepat. Banyak hal yang tak terduga pada petualangan mereka kali ini. Mereka bertemu gerombolan perampok. Sang putri tidak kehilangan uang dan perhiasan yang ia bawa, tetapi kehilangan hatinya. Ya, sang pengembara yang telah menolong mereka telah membawa pergi hati sang putri.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Putri Jaejoong dan pengawalnya sampai di ibu kota. Mereka melihat pasukan dari medan perang telah kembali. Keadaan para pasukan tersebut sangat menyedihkan. Banyak prajurit yang terluka. Sepertinya mereka mengalami kekalahan kali ini dan terpaksa menarik mundur pasukan dari medan perang.

Yoochun segera membawa sang putri kembali ke istana, melewati jalan pintas yang selama ini selalu mereka gunakan. Ada sebuah lubang di benteng istana yang langsung mengarah ke kediaman sang putri. Lubang tersebut ditutupi oleh tumpukan jerami agar tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Kedatangan sang putri disambut oleh para dayangnya. Ia melihat para dayangnya tertunduk. "Ada apa? Apakah ayahku datang kemari saat aku belum kembali?"

Para dayang tersebut saling pandang. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara kepada sang putri.

"Apa ia marah karena aku tidak ada di sini?" Jaejoong tampak khawatir. Jika sang raja mengetahui bahwa ia sering pergi ke luar istana, lain kali ia tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk melakukannya. Kediamannya akan dijaga dengan pengawalan yang sangat ketat dan Yoochun mungkin akan mendapatkan hukuman karena membantunya menyelinap ke luar istana.

Akhirnya, salah satu dayang memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepada Jaejoong. Dayang tersebut masih tertunduk, tidak berani menatap Jaejoong. "Yang mulia raja belum sempat datang kemari. Beliau baru saja tiba di istana beberapa saat sebelum tuan putri datang."

Jaejoong sedikit merasa lega, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya lega karena para dayang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

"Kami mendengar kabar bahwa pasukan yang dipimpin oleh yang mulia raja mengalami kekalahan besar." Dayang tersebut kembali berbicara. "Banyak prajurit yang gugur di medan perang."

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga. Aku melihat mereka saat aku hendak kembali ke istana."

"Tuan putri…" Dayang tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Pangeran kelima juga ikut gugur dalam pertempuran kali ini."

Wajah Jaejoong memucat saat mendengar kabar dari dayangnya. Ia tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Seketika air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia masih berdiri dan mematung.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menangis di kamarnya. Ia semakin membenci peperangan yang terjadi. Peperangan membuat ayah dan kelima saudaranya menjauh darinya. Ia sangat haus kasih sayang dari ayah dan kelima saudaranya. Ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan empat kakak tertuanya, tetapi ia sangat dekat dengan kakak kelimanya yang sekarang sudah tiada.

Keenam anak Raja Kim masing-masing hanya terpaut usia satu tahun. Pangeran tertua, sang putra mahkota, masih berusia 23 tahun, sedangkan yang termuda Putri Jaejoong berusia 18 tahun.

Kelima pangeran Cassiopeia sudah dipersiapkan untuk menjadi prajurit sejak kanak-kanak. Bukannya sang raja berbuat kejam dengan merampas masa kanak-kanak mereka, tetapi keadaan lah yang memaksanya untuk berbuat demikian. Kerajaan mereka sedang berperang, tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang dan berleha-leha, bahkan untuk seorang pangeran pun.

Kelima pangeran diangkat menjadi panglima perang. Masing-masing memimpin pasukan yang cukup besar. Panglima perang terkuat adalah pangeran tertua, sang putra mahkota. Ia selalu melindungi ayah dan adik-adiknya. Namun, pada perang kali ini ia tidak sempat membantu pasukan yang dipimpin oleh pangeran kelima. Ia tidak berhasil melindungi adiknya.

Pasukan yang dipimpin oleh pangeran kelima diserang secara tiba-tiba oleh pasukan musuh pada malam hari. Saat itu mereka sedang beristirahat setelah pertempuran besar pada siang hari. Pangeran kelima tidak sempat meminta bantuan kepada saudara-saudaranya. Pasukannya adalah yang paling lemah dibandingkan dengan pasukan yang dipimpin oleh saudara-saudaranya yang lain, sehingga musuh memilihnya sebagai target penyerangan pada malam itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di istana, sang raja langsung mengadakan pertemuan dengan para petinggi kerajaan dan para panglima perang. Mereka harus menyusun rencana selanjutnya untuk membalas kekalahan mereka dan kematian putra kelimanya.

"Mereka sangat licik!" Sang raja terlihat sangat marah. "Mereka menyerang secara diam-diam pada malam hari. Pengecut!"

"Itu adalah strategi perang mereka." Ujar putra mahkota. Ia terlihat lebih bisa mengendalikan emosinya daripada ayahnya. "Mereka sadar bahwa pasukan mereka tidak lebih banyak daripada pasukan kita, sehingga mereka lebih menggunakan akal mereka daripada kekuatan fisik mereka."

Selain tangguh di medan perang, putra mahkota juga adalah orang yang cerdas, berpikir logis, dan mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Ia baru berusia 23 tahun, tetapi ia bisa lebih bersikap dewasa daripada orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya. Ia adalah calon raja yang tepat untuk menggantikan ayahnya.

"Mereka tahu posisi pasukan kita." Ujar pangeran keempat. "Mereka merencanakan penyerangan itu dengan matang dan sangat rapi. Pasukanku berada paling dekat dengan pasukan pangeran kelima, tetapi kami sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa sedang terjadi penyerangan di sana."

"Mereka pasti sudah menyelidiki pasukan kita sejak lama." Putra mahkota tampak berpikir. "Mereka sangat mengetahui detail pasukan kita, posisi dan kekuatan pasukan kita."

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa mereka memata-matai pasukan kita?" Sang raja menatap putra pertamanya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Putra mahkota mengangguk. "Mereka pasti sudah mematai-matai kita sejak lama dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menghabisi kita."

.

.

.

Bertolak belakang dengan keadaan di Kerajaan Cassiopeia, Raja Jung mengadakan pesta kemenangan di istana Kerajaan Bigeast. Kali ini mereka mengalami kemenangan besar. Mereka berhasil membunuh putra kelima Raja Kim dan menghabisi seluruh pasukannya.

Yunho masuk ke aula di mana sang raja sedang berpesta bersama para petinggi kerajaan dan panglima perang. Ia baru saja kembali dari misinya.

"Yunho, putraku, kemarilah!" Raja Jung menghampiri putra bungsunya yang baru saja tiba. Ia menarik Yunho untuk bergabung bersama mereka. "Berkat informasi yang kau berikan, kita telah berhasil meluluhlantahkan pasukan yang dipimpin oleh pangeran kelima dari Kerajaan Cassiopeia."

Semua orang di ruangan tersebut memberikan selamat kepada Yunho. Namun, ia merasa sedih. Ia tidak pernah merasa senang dengan kemenangan mereka karena di sisi lain banyak korban berjatuhan di pihak musuh. Ia tidak suka pertumpahan darah, walaupun itu dari pihak musuh. Ia hanya bisa memaksakan senyuman saat semua orang memberikan selamat kepadanya.

.

.

.

Yunho meninggalkan aula sebelum pesta usai. Pesta tersebut pasti baru akan selesai esok pagi. Ia mengatakan kepada ayahnya bahwa ia sangat lelah karena baru saja pulang setelah menyelesaikan misi pengintaiannya.

Yunho merasa lega karena ayah dan kedua kakaknya pulang dengan selamat. Ia selalu berdoa agar mereka diberi keselamatan dan umur yang panjang. Ia tidak siap untuk menyambut mayat salah satu di antara mereka di gerbang istana.

Yunho memilih untuk bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai karena ia tidak menyukai pertumpahan darah. Sebagai anggota pasukan pengintai ia tidak perlu melihat pertempuran. Selama menjalankan misinya ia jarang melihat pembantaian di depan matanya. Walaupun ia tidak pernah membunuh orang selama ini, ia selalu merasa bersalah atas jatuhnya banyak korban. Bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai tidak membuatnya bersih dari dosa. Semua informasi yang ia dapatkan digunakan untuk menghadapi musuh di medan perang. Seperti pada malam ini, ayahnya memuji hasil kerjanya dan mengklaim bahwa keberhasilan mereka kali ini berkat informasi yang ia kumpulkan bersama anggota pasukan pengintai lainnya. Ia lah yang bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian 700 pasukan musuh. Ia lah yang membantai mereka secara tidak langsung.

Yunho berteriak untuk melepaskan beban di hatinya. Seisi istana sedang berpesta. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakannya. Ia menangis saat membayangkan nasib anggota keluarga para prajurit yang gugur di medan perang. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan bidadarinya yang ia temui saat sedang menjalankan misi. Gadis itu berkata bahwa ayah dan saudara-saudaranya pergi ke medan perang. Bagaimana jika salah satu prajurit yang gugur itu adalah anggota keluarga gadis itu? Ia tidak mau membayangkan bidadarinya yang menangisi kematian ayah atau saudaranya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat air mata yang menghiasi wajah bidadarinya. Hatinya terasa sakit.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghadiri upacara pemakaman kakak kelimanya pada pagi hari. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu lagi dengan ayah dan saudara-saudara sejak setahun yang lalu. Ayahnya tampak sangat kacau. Ayahnya tampak jauh lebih tua daripada setahun yang lalu. Ia bisa melihat kesedihan dan kemarahan terpancar dari wajah sang raja. Dalam keadaan seperti itu ia tidak berani untuk mendekati ayahnya. Ia akan menunggu sampai ayahnya tenang dan datang sendiri menemuinya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah upacara pemakaman pangeran kelima, akhirnya Raja Kim datang untuk menemui putrinya. "Jaejoong, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan ayah?" Wajah Jaejoong merah dan matanya sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Sang Raja tersenyum dengan lembut dan membelai kepala putrinya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Putriku." Ia pun membawa putrinya ke dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong pun kembali menangis di pelukan ayahnya. Ia menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di pelukan sang ayah.

Raja Kim membelai punggung putrinya. "Janganlah menangis! Kita harus kuat menghadapinya."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan sang raja. "Ayah, kumohon jangan kembali ke medan perang! Aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian."

Sang raja menatap putrinya dengan sendu. "Kami harus kembali ke medan perang. Kita harus membalas kematian kakakmu. Kita juga tidak boleh membiarkan mereka menginjak-injak harga diri kita."

"Hentikan, Ayah!" Jaejoong menangis semakin keras. "Saat kalian berhasil membunuh salah satu anggota keluarga Kerajaan Bigeast, mereka akan membalas dendam dan membunuh salah satu dari kalian dan begitu seterusnya sampai kalian semua mati di medan perang. Perang tidak akan pernah berakhir jika kedua belah pihak selalu berpikir untuk membalas dendam."

"Perang di antara kedua kerajaan sudah berlangsung selama beratus-ratus tahun dan aku tidak yakin bahwa ini akan pernah selesai." Ujar sang raja.

"Kalau begitu kita hentikan saja sekarang sebelum semakin banyak korban berjatuhan." Jaejoong memelas.

Sang raja menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa, Nak. Para leluhur tidak akan menyukai hal ini."

Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia tidak akan berhasil untuk membujuk ayahnya untuk menghentikan perang. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin perang ini berhenti?" Tanya sang raja.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia melihat secercah harapan pada ucapan ayahnya.

"Bisa saja aku menawarkan perdamaian kepada Raja Jung dengan memberikan putriku untuk dinikahkan dengan salah satu putranya." Raja Kim memberitahu satu-satunya putri yang ia miliki.

**TBC**

Khusus yang mempunyai akun, komentar akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti.

Guest: ya, Jaejoong memang menyukai Yunho.

Okoyunjae: yup.

Sachan: akan saya pertimbangkan.

Tria MaxYunJae: pada _chapter_ ini Yunjae belum bertemu lagi.

Milkyu: cepat, tetapi sangat pendek.

Guest: ya, perangnya tidak pernah berhenti, sehingga ayah dan saudara-saudara tidak pulang selama setahun.

Hannazono Aikawa: mereka sudah saling jatuh cinta, hanya saja Jaejoong belum menyadarinya. Karena setiap _chapter_-nya sangat pendek, _chapter-_nya akan banyak. Akan tetapi, jika dipadatkan ceritanya tidak akan terlalu panjang dan rumit.

Mrspark6002: perangnya sudah berlangsung selama beratus-ratus tahun. Sejauh ini saya belum merasa perlu menamai saudara-saudara Yunjae.

Elzha luv: apa pun akan ia lakukan untuk bisa lebih lama bersama Yunho. Tidak mungkin bisa sembunyi-sembunyi. Yunho pasti tahu kalau ada yang nemplok di Jaejoongnya.

Nony: padahal di drama Queen Seondeok itu saya inginnya si putri jadi dengan pengawalnya. Cerita ini fokusnya Yunjae, belum terpikirkan untuk memberikan Yoochun pasangan.

Jongindo: ok. Lanjut.

Ajid yunjae: pada _chapter_ ini belum bertemu lagi.

Min: yang pasti kaget.

Neko-chan KIra: yup, kalau bisa tidak ada perang di dunia ini. Kalau malas merebus air, pakai *u*e i* saja ya. Sudah diuji di I** dan I**. Kangkungnya terlalu murah. Bisa lebih mahal lagi?


	6. The Last Battle

Warning: _characters' death_

**Chapter 6**

**The Last Battle**

Jaejoong menatap ayahnya dengan matanya yang bulat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya akan berpikir seperti itu. Ia adalah putri satu-satunya Raja Kim.

"Apa kau bersedia untuk berkorban demi negerimu?" Raja Kim membalas tatapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian menghindari tatapan ayahnya. Ia berpikir. Ia sangat menginginkan kedamaian di antara dua kerajaan yang bertikai. Jika ia bisa, ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk membawa kedamaian tersebut.

Selama ini Jaejoong berpikir bahwa sang ayah tidak menyayanginya hanya karena ia adalah anak perempuan. Kelima saudara laki-lakinya sangat diperhatikan oleh sang ayah. Ia sangat iri kepada mereka. Saudara-saudaranya sangat berjasa bagi kerajaan, tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa demi negeri yang ia cintai. Mungkin inilah kesempatannya untuk melakukan hal yang berguna bagi negerinya, membawa kedamaian bagi seluruh rakyat Cassiopeia. Akan tetapi, itu artinya ia harus menikah dengan orang asing, terlebih lagi seorang musuh yang mungkin telah menyebabkan kematian kakaknya. Namun, kepentingan rakyatnya jauh lebih penting. Ia harus berkorban demi rakyatnya.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kepada pengembara yang ia temui saat bertualang di luar istana. Andaikan saja ia bisa bebas berkelana berkeliling negeri bersama pengembara tersebut. Namun, kepentingan rakyatnya jauh lebih penting daripada keinginan pribadinya. Ia pun memantapkan hatinya. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun demi negeri ini."

Sang raja tersenyum mendengar jawaban putrinya. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal tersebut. Itu sama saja dengan melemparkanmu ke kandang beruang. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana mereka akan memperlakukanmu. Hal itu juga akan membuat mereka menjadi semakin menginjak-injak harga diri kita dan dengan mudah menguasai negeri kita."

Jaejoong tertegun. Sebagian dirinya merasa lega karena ia tidak perlu menikahi pangeran dari Kerajaan Bigeast. Namun, itu artinya perang tidak bisa dihentikan. Ayahnya tampak tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja kepada Kerajaan Bigeast.

"Besok aku akan menikahkan putra mahkota." Lanjut sang raja. "Kita memerlukan penerus di masa depan. Untuk sementara putra mahkota tidak akan pergi ke medan perang sampai ia bisa membuat putri mahkota hamil. Jadi, kau tidak akan terlalu kesepian karena ia ada di sini saat aku dan ketiga saudaramu yang lain kembali ke medan perang."

Seharusnya Raja Kim menikahkan anak-anaknya sejak lama. Namun, perang menghambat itu semua. Perhatian mereka tertuju kepada peperangan dengan Kerajaan Bigeast.

"Kapan kalian akan kembali ke medan perang?" Suara Jaejoong seakan tertahan. Ia tidak siap untuk berpisah lagi dengan ayahnya.

"Mungkin beberapa hari lagi, setelah pernikahan putra mahkota, setelah rencana dan semua persiapan selesai." Jawab Raja Kim. Sebenarnya ia sangat berat untuk meninggalkan putrinya. Ia masih merindukan gadis kecilnya yang kini beranjak dewasa.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi. Entah mengapa kali ini lebih berat baginya untuk melepas kepergian ayah dan saudara-saudaranya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi di medan perang.

.

.

.

Dua tahun berlalu setelah pernikahan putra mahkota Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Banyak sekali hal yang sudah terjadi. Putra kedua, ketiga, dan keempat Raja Kim juga gugur di medan perang dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Semakin lama Kerajaan Bigeast menjadi semakin kuat. Strategi perang mereka sungguh luar biasa. Dengan pasukan yang jauh lebih sedikit, mereka terus mendesak pasukan Kerajaan Cassiopeia.

Raja Kim sangat frustasi. Ia hanya punya satu putra sekarang, yaitu sang putra mahkota. Ia mulai khawatir dengan masa depan kerajaannya. Jumlah pasukannya semakin menipis. Ia tidak bisa menangkal strategi perang yang digunakan oleh Kerajaan Bigeast.

Raja Kim juga mengkhawatirkan penerus kerajaannya. Sampai saat ini putri mahkota hanya melahirkan seorang putri. Belum ada penerus setelah putranya. Bisa saja ia menyuruh putra mahkota untuk pulang dan memberikannya cucu laki-laki, tetapi putra mahkota memegang peran yang sangat penting di medan perang. Ia adalah panglima yang memimpin seluruh pasukan Kerajaan Cassiopeia.

.

.

.

Dalam waktu dua tahun ini Jaejoong sudah tidak terlalu sering bersenang-senang di luar istana. Sejak kematian kakak kelimanya, ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa terus bersenang-senang, sementara keluarganya yang lain berjuang mati-matian di medan perang.

Jaejoong juga meminta Yoochun untuk terus mengajarinya ilmu bela diri dan berpedang. Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti ia harus terjun ke medan perang. Ia belajar dan berlatih dengan serius.

.

.

.

Raja Kim beserta pasukannya kembali ke istana. Lagi-lagi mereka pulang dengan membawa kekalahan dan ini adalah kekalahan terbesar yang mereka alami. Tidak banyak prajuritnya yang tersisa.

Jaejoong menyambut kedatangan ayahnya dengan perasaan cemas. Setiap ayahnya pulang, ia selalu membawa serta jasad kakaknya yang gugur di medan perang. _Tidak, kumohon kali ini jangan!_ Ia memerhatikan satu-persatu prajurit yang memasuki gerbang istana. Ia berharap kali ini tidak ada peti mati yang bersama mereka. Ia berharap ia dapat melihat kakaknya yang tersisa kembali dengan selamat.

Kecemasan Jaejoong berakhir dan digantikan oleh kesedihan saat ia melihat lagi-lagi sebuah peti mati memasuki gerbang istana.

"Tidak!" Putri mahkota berlari menghampiri jasad suaminya. Ia menangis tidak terkendali, sampai-sampai para dayang kerepotan untuk menangani putri mahkota. Mereka sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil dan baru menikah dua tahun yang lalu. Namun, peperangan membuat mereka berdua jarang bertemu.

Sang Raja terlihat sangat terpuruk. Ia sudah kehilangan semua putranya. Ia tidak mempunyai penerus lagi.

.

.

.

Yoochun menghadap tuan putrinya. Ia terlihat sangat serius kali ini. "Tuan putri, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada tuan putri."

"Apa itu?" Jaejoong merasa bahwa kali ini Yoochun terlihat sangat serius.

"Yang mulia raja memerintahkan saya untuk bertempur bersamanya ke medan perang." Yoochun berkata sangat hati-hati.

"Apa?" Jaejoong yang sedang menyesap tehnya tiba-tiba terdesak. "Mengapa tiba-tiba kau dipanggil ke medan perang?" Ia tidak siap jika ia juga harus kehilangan sahabatnya.

"Pasukan kita tinggal sedikit. Banyak pengawal yang selama ini menjaga istana dipanggil ke medan perang." Yoochun menjelaskan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Jaejoong terlihat emosi.

"Akan ada pengawal lain yang menggantikanku." Lanjut Yoochun.

"Mengapa bukan pengawal lain itu saja yang pergi ke medan perang?" Jaejoong meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Mengapa kau tidak menolaknya?"

"Ini adalah perintah yang mulia raja. Saya tidak bisa menolaknya." Balas Yoochun.

.

.

.

Setelah rapat dengan para petinggi istana berakhir, Raja Kim menemui putrinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Ia langsung memeluk sang putri dengan erat setibanya di kediaman sang putri. Kepergiannya ke medan perang berikutnya mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir. Ia tidak yakin bahwa ia akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan putrinya.

Sang raja melepaskan sang putri dari pelukannya. Ia kemudian menatap mata sang putri yang bulat dan indah. "Putriku, banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Silakan, Ayah! Ayah bisa berbicara sebanyak apa pun kepadaku." Jaejoong merasakan firasat buruk yang berkaitan dengan sikap ayahnya kali ini. Ayahnya sangat jarang berbicara panjang lebar dengan dirinya. Biasanya sang raja berkunjung hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Kali ini sang raja terlihat berbeda.

"Putriku, ayah ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang telah ayah lakukan kepadamu selama ini." Sang raja memulai pembicaraannya.

"Mengapa ayah meminta maaf?" Perasaan Jaejoong menjadi semakin tidak enak.

"Mungkin selama ini kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak menyayangimu karena aku sangat jarang memerhatikanmu." Lanjut sang raja. Tersirat rasa lelah pada suaranya.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ayahnya seakan-akan bisa membaca pikirannya. Ia menunduk karena ia merasa bersalah telah berprasangka buruk kepada ayahnya.

"Sesungguhnya aku sangat ingin memerhatikanmu, sebanyak aku memberikan perhatianku kepada saudara-saudaramu." Sang raja mulai membelai kepala putrinya. "Akan tetapi, peperangan ini membuatku tidak bisa dekat denganmu. Jika kau anak laki-laki, kau pasti akan kuperlakukan seperti saudara-saudaramu."

Jaejoong terisak. Ia merasa iri kepada saudara-saudaranya.

"Namun, aku sadar bahwa kau adalah seorang anak perempuan. Aku tidak bisa memperlakukanmu seperti anak laki-lakiku yang lain." Sang raja berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada putrinya. "Kau harus diperlakukan istimewa. Aku ingin kau terjaga dengan aman di istana. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk meninggalkan istana, bahkan aku tidak mengumukan kelahiranmu. Aku berusaha menyembunyikanmu agar tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu. Aku menugaskan para pengawal terbaik untuk menjaga istana ini, walaupun aku dan saudara-saudaramu tidak ada."

Jaejoong semakin terisak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya begitu menyayanginya. Ayahnya mengurungnya di istana karena sang ayah sangat menyayangi dirinya. Sang ayah tidak ingin ia terluka. Seharusnya ia tidak berprasangka buruk kepada ayahnya dan tidak membangkang dengan menyelinap ke luar istana. "Maafkan aku, Ayah!"

"Ssst! Jangan menangis!" Raja Kim menepuk bahu Jaejoong. "Kau adalah putri yang sangat kuat. Kau adalah harapanku satu-satunya untuk negeri ini."

Jaejoong menatap sang raja dengan matanya yang basah. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin mendengarkan kata-kata sang raja selanjutnya.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi dari medan perang. Aku akan bertempur sampai titik darah penghabisan. Aku akan membalaskan dendam saudara-saudaramu." Ujar Raja Kim pada akhirnya.

"Ayah, tidak! Kumohon jangan pergi!" Jaejoong memeluk pinggang ayahnya. "Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

Raja Kim melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong di pinggangnya. "Aku tetap harus pergi. Kau pasti baik-baik saja. Selama ini kau bisa bertahan tanpa diriku."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku tidak ingin ayah pergi."

"Setelah kematianku, kau lah yang akan memimpin negeri ini." Raja Kim merasa berat untuk mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan kepada putrinya. "Kau selalu menginginkan perdamaian untuk negeri ini. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi pemimpin yang bijaksana, jauh lebih bijaksana daripada diriku. Jika kau ingin membawa kedamaian bagi negeri ini, lakukanlah! Aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukan apa yang menurutmu terbaik bagi negeri ini."

"Tidak!" Jaejoong tidak rela melepaskan ayahnya untuk kembali ke medan perang.

.

.

.

Raja Kim merasa bahwa pertempuran kali ini akan menjadi yang terakhir baginya. Ia mengerahkan semua pasukan yang ada dan hanya menyisakan beberapa pengawal untuk menjaga istana. Ia akan menggempur musuh habis-habisan, sehingga musuh tidak akan mungkin mendekati istananya.

Semua pasukan bersiap-siap, senjata dan keperluan lainnya pun dipersiapkan. Pertempuran kali ini benar-benar harus dipersiapkan dengan baik.

Beberapa jam lagi pasukan yang dipimpin langsung oleh Raja Kim akan meninggalkan ibu kota. Jaejoong merasa sangat tidak tenang. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan ayahnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide, ide yang sangat berbahaya. Ia akan ikut pergi ke medan perang untuk menjaga ayahnya. Ia sudah mahir ilmu bela diri dan menggunakan berbagai senjata. Ia pun menyelinap ke tempat para prajurit berkumpul untuk bersiap-siap. Ia mencuri sebuah baju zirah untuk berperang dan mengikat rambutnya seperti pria, kemudian ia memakai pelindung kepala yang terbuat dari logam. Ia kemudian bergabung bersama para prajurit yang lain dan menunggu instruksi dari pemimpin mereka.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju medan perang membutuhkan waktu selama beberapa hari. Ternyata Jaejoong bergabung dengan pasukan garis belakang, terpisah jauh dengan ayahnya yang berada bersama pasukan garis depan. Ia sangat ingin pergi menyusul ayahnya yang jauh di depan, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia harus tetap bersama pasukan garis belakang ini, setidaknya pasukan garis belakang ini akan mengantarkannya ke medan perang. Ia mungkin tidak akan pernah sampai ke medan perang jika ia pergi sendirian.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong menghadapi pertempuran yang sesungguhnya. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya untuk membunuh musuh dan menggunakan tameng untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan musuh. Ternyata ia cukup mahir menggunakan pedangnya. Hasil latihannya selama ini dapat ia praktikkan sekarang.

.

.

.

Raja Jung sudah menduga bahwa Raja Kim akan menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh, mengerahkan pasukannya yang tersisa untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian kelima putranya. Ia pun mengerahkan pasukannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Ia merasa bahwa ini akan menjadi pertempuran mereka yang terakhir. Raja Kim sudah tidak memiliki penerus lagi. Jadi, jika Raja Kim mati, otomatis Kerajaan Cassiopeia akan berada di bawah kekuasaan Kerajaan Bigeast.

Raja Jung merasa bahwa pasukan pengintai yang dipimpin oleh Yunho tidak diperlukan lagi, sehingga ia pun memerintahkan Yunho dan semua anak buahnya untuk membantu pertempuran di medan perang. Sebenarnya ia ingin Yunho bergabung bersama dirinya dan kedua putranya yang lain di garis depan. Namun, ia sangat memahami putra bungsunya tersebut. Putranya itu tidak menyukai perang secara terbuka dan belum pernah terjun langsung ke medan perang. Oleh karena itu, ia menempatkan Yunho di garis belakang sebagai pasukan pertahanan yang bisa juga membantu pasukan garis depan jika dibutuhkan.

Yunho merasa gugup saat ia harus terjun ke medan pertempuran untuk pertama kalinya. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan yang terakhir baginya. Ia masih belum berani untuk mengeluarkan pedangnya dari dalam sarungnya. Ia belum pernah sekali pun mengeluarkan pedang tersebut dari dalam sarungnya. Saat ini ia berusaha untuk melawan musuh dengan pedang yang ia jadikan sebagai tongkat. Ia memukul musuh dengan pedangnya dan ilmu bela diri yang dikuasainya.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong bergerak maju ke garis depan. Ia ingin menemukan ayahnya. Dengan tidak gentar ia menebas musuh dengan pedangnya. Ia sudah tidak takut lagi melihat darah. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah bertahan hidup dan berusaha menggapai garis depan untuk melindungi ayahnya. Membunuh atau dibunuh.

.

.

.

Raja Kim bersama pasukan garis depan menyerang pasukan dari Kerajaan Bigeast habis-habisan. Mereka berhasil mendesak musuh, bahkan Raja Kim berhasil membunuh dua putra Raja Jung, pangeran pertama dan kedua, dengan tangannya sendiri.

Raja Jung tidak mengira bahwa Raja Kim yang marah dapat berbuat sejauh ini. Pasukannya terdesak oleh pasukan Raja Kim. "Tidak!" Ia berteriak saat ia melihat kedua putra tertuanya mati di tangan Raja Kim. Ia pun segera menghampiri Raja Kim dengan amarah yang membuncah. Kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Raja Kim dan menantangnya berduel satu lawan satu.

Yunho dan pasukan garis belakang lainnya maju untuk membantu pasukan garis depan yang mulai terdesak. Ia sudah cukup dekat untuk melihat ayahnya berduel satu lawan satu dengan Raja Kim.

Duel antara Raja Kim dari Kerajaan Cassiopeia dan Raja Jung dari Kerajaan Bigeast berlangsung dengan sangat sengit. Kedua raja yang diliputi amarah dan dendam saling menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Kedudukan seimbang sampai pada akhirnya Raja Kim melihat celah pada pertahanan Raja Jung dan menancapkan pedangnya di dada Raja Jung.

Mata Yunho terbelalak saat ia melihat ayahnya ambruk ke tanah dengan darah mengalir di dadanya. "Aaargghh!" Ia pun berlari menghampiri ayahnya dan Raja Kim. Darahnya mendidih. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mencabut pedangnya dari dalam sarungnya untuk pertama kali dan menancapkannya di dada Raja Kim yang tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Jaejoong melihat seseorang telah menusuk ayahnya dengan pedang. Ia pun segera membantai musuh yang menghadangnya dengan membabi buta dan berlari menuju ayahnya yang terkapar di tanah. "Ayah!"

**TBC**

Noona: baiklah, lain kali saya akan membuat yang lebih pendek lagi.

Hyejinpark: Yunjae baru saja akan bertemu lagi.

Dipa Woon: pada awalnya pendek-pendek karena keterbatasan ide. Karena sudah terlanjur, saya lanjutkan saja pendek-pendek.

Uwiekawaii: peperangan berakhir sampai di sini.

Riszaaa: yang ini lebih menyedihkan lagi. Siapa bilang Jae akan dijodohkan dengan Yun? Hahaha!

Milkyu: Jae setuju. Apa pun akan ia lakukan demi negerinya. Sekarang masih bisa _update _cepat, lain kali belum tentu.

Iasshine; Raja Kim sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan pangeran dari Kerajaan Bigeast. Hmm, untuk peran Changmin lihat saja nanti. Terima kasih!

Byunchannie26: Raja Kim hanya ingin menguji kesungguhan Jaejoong.

Azahra88: tentu saja bersedia. Apa pun akan ia lakukan untuk negerinya.

Hyejeong137: Jaejoong sampai saat ini belum menikah.

Guest: tunggu saja reaksi Yunjae pada _chapter_ berikutnya.

Shallow Lin: saya tidak bisa janji untuk _update _setiap hari. Yunho otomatis menjadi raja sekarang, tidak perlu menjadi putra mahkota terlebih dahulu.

Taeripark: tidak semudah itu.

Jaena: pada _chapter_ sebelumnya, _character's death _untuk kakak kelima JJ dan 700 pasukannya, sedangkan yang sekarang untuk semua yang gugur pada _chapter_ ini.

Guest: maaf, tebakan anda salah! Anda belum beruntung. Silakan coba lagi!

Kikiikyujunmyun: Jae akan segera melihat Yunbear lagi.


	7. The Sixth Prince

**Chapter 7**

**The Sixth Prince**

Jaejoong terduduk di atas tanah. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat jasad ayahnya yang tergeletak beberapa meter di depannya. Pedang dan tameng yang digenggamnya pun jatuh. Ia tak lagi punya tenaga untuk menggenggam kedua benda tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik pasukan musuh mengepungnya dan mengacungkan senjata ke arahnya.

Sesaat setelah tewasnya Raja Kim, pasukan Kerajaan Cassiopeia pun terdesak. Mereka sudah tidak memiliki pemimpin lagi. Pasukan yang tersisa ditangkap oleh pasukan musuh, termasuk sang 'pangeran keenam'.

.

.

.

Jaejoong diseret dari medan perang oleh para prajurit Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Ia pun dikurung di dalam sel di penjara bawah tanah. Sel yang ia tempati terpisah dari pasukan Kerajaan Cassiopeia lainnya karena ia adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan, bukan prajurit biasa. Musuh menganggapnya sebagai tawanan yang berharga sekaligus berbahaya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong memberontak saat ia diseret dan akhirnya dilempar ke dalam sel tawanan. Kedua tangan dan kakinya dirantai. Musuh benar-benar berpikir bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya, seperti kelima kakaknya yang sangat tangguh. Kelima pangeran Cassiopeia tersebut tidak bisa dihabisi dengan mudah, perlu strategi khusus untuk menghabisi mereka semua.

Jaejoong merasakan kegelapan, kedinginan, dan kelaparan di dalam sel yang ia tempati. Ia tidak bisa banyak bergerak karena kedua tangan dan kakinya dirantai. Saat ini tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menolongnya. Ia berpikir bahwa ia akan mati di dalam sana.

Jaejoong memikirkan nasib rakyatnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mati di tempat ini? Perang telah berakhir dengan kekalahan di pihak Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Saat ini pasti pasukan musuh sudah memasuki wilayah kerajaannya. Di istananya tidak banyak pengawal yang tersisa. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengambil alih kekuasaan di istana. Anggota keluarga kerajaan yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya, kakak iparnya, dan keponakannya yang masih berusia satu tahun. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Kerajaan Bigeast untuk mengambil alih Kerajaan Cassiopeia.

Jaejoong merasa sangat tidak berguna. Jika ia tidak mengikuti ayahnya ke medan perang, mungkin saat ini ia bisa mengambil alih kekuasaan di kerajaannya dan berusaha untuk mempertahankan istananya dari ekspansi musuh.

Jaejoong ingin bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk negerinya. Namun, saat ini ia tidak bisa berbuat apa pun. Seandainya Yoochun ada bersamanya, mereka berdua pasti bisa merencanakan sesuatu untuk melarikan diri dari penjara bawah tanah ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Yoochun masih hidup atau tidak. Jika Yoochun masih hidup, pasti Yoochun pun ditangkap oleh pasukan musuh seperti dirinya. Ia bertanya-tanya di manakah pasukan Kerajaan Cassiopeia lainnya dikurung.

Jaejoong tidak pernah merasakan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam seperti sekarang ini. Ia tidak melihat secara langsung saat kelima kakaknya terbunuh, tetapi ia menyaksikan ayahnya dibunuh di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia melihat saat sebilah pedang ditancapkan di dada ayahnya. Namun, ia tidak sempat melihat wajah dari pembunuh ayahnya tersebut.

Jaejoong memang merasakan sedih sekaligus marah, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menangis. Air matanya sudah habis karena menangisi kematian kelima kakaknya. Ia juga harus kuat demi rakyat yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Setelah kematian Raja Jung dan kedua putra tertuanya, otomatis yang mengambil alih kekuasaan di Kerajaan Bigeast adalah Yunho, putra bungsu Raja Jung. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Perang akhirnya berakhir dengan kemenangan ada di pihaknya, tetapi kemenangan tersebut harus dibayar dengan kematian ayah dan kedua kakaknya.

Yunho mengirimkan pasukan untuk mengambil alih Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Kerajaan itu sekarang berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa ia akan menjadi raja, menggantikan ayahnya. Tanggung jawab yang sangat besar berada di pundaknya.

Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir Yunho menghabiskan hampir semua waktunya berkeliaran di Kerajaan Cassiopeia sebagai prajurit pengintai. Ia sudah sangat mengenal seluk-beluk Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Hal ini akan mempermudah dirinya dalam memerintah di kerajaan tersebut. Hanya satu tempat yang belum pernah ia jamah di sana, yaitu istana Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Penjagaan di sekitar istana sangat ketat, sehingga ia dan anak buahnya tidak pernah berhasil mendekatinya, apalagi menyusup ke dalamnya. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang tersembunyi di dalam sana.

Selama sepuluh tahun menjelajahi Kerajaan Cassiopeia Yunho sudah menemui dan mengalami banyak hal. Hal terindah yang pernah ia temui selama menjalankan misinya di sana adalah sang bidadari air terjun. Ia tidak bisa melupakan gadis itu selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Gadis itu selalu menghiasi mimpinya setiap malam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib gadis itu sekarang. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi selama dua tahun terakhir. Ia tidak tahu apakah gadis itu masih hidup atau tidak. Jika gadis itu masih hidup, apakah gadis itu sudah menikah atau belum. Walaupun gadis itu masih hidup dan belum menikah, ia tidak yakin bahwa bahwa ia bisa memiliki gadis itu. Gadis itu pasti sangat membencinya karena ia adalah musuh bagi gadis itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan yang berkaitan dengan pengambilalihan kekuasaan, Yunho pun kembali ke istananya dengan penuh amarah. Ia memang marah kepada Raja Kim karena telah membunuh ayah dan kedua saudaranya. Akan tetapi, ia sudah membunuh Raja Kim dengan tangannya sendiri. Tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk marah kepada orang yang sudah mati.

Yunho memandangi tangan kanannya yang telah menancapkan pedang pada dada Raja Kim. Tangannya terlihat bergetar. Akhirnya ia menjadi seorang pembunuh. Ia membunuh orang untuk pertama kalinya. Ia sudah mengotori tangannya dengan darah.

Yunho terlihat sangat frustasi. Ia sangat marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat terkejut saat ia mendengar seseorang berteriak di medan perang, memanggil Raja Kim dengan sebutan ayah. Selama ini ia sangat yakin bahwa Raja Kim hanya memiliki lima orang putra. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Raja Kim memiliki putra keenam yang menampakkan diri saat Raja Kim meregang nyawanya? Ia merasa gagal sebagai prajurit pengintai. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini luput dari pengamatannya? Ia pun mulai ragu bahwa Raja Kim hanya memiliki enam orang putra. Mungkin saja Raja Kim masih mempunyai beberapa putra lainnya. Amarahnya semakin memuncak saat ia memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Yang mulia, tenangkan diri anda!" Penasihat Kerajaan Bigeast, Shim Changmin, berusaha untuk menenangkan raja barunya. Ia terlihat sangat tenang dalam menghadapi sang raja baru. Walaupun usianya masih sangat muda, ia bersikap sangat dewasa, logis, dan bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Oleh karena itu, ia diangkat menjadi penasihat kerajaan.

"Aku akan menantang pangeran Cassiopeia itu berduel dan menginterogasinya." Yunho mengambil pedangnya.

"Yang mulia, kumohon tenangkan diri anda! Anda sedang emosi dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih." Sang penasihat tetap berusaha untuk menenangkan raja muda tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap tenang? Tiba-tiba saja muncul pangeran keenam di hadapan kita semua." Yunho sangat sulit untuk menerima kegagalannya dalam mengungkap siapa saja anggota keluarga Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Ia adalah orang yang perfeksionis dan tidak bisa menoleransi kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya sendiri. Kesalahan yang ia buat sangat besar. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya harus memperbaikinya dengan memaksa pangeran Cassiopeia tersebut untuk mengungkap seluruh anggota keluarga Kerajaan Cassiopeia.

"Dalam keadaan emosi seperti ini, apakah yang mulia yakin bahwa yang mulia tidak akan membunuhnya dan gagal mendapatkan informasi darinya?" Sang penasihat mencoba untuk mempengaruhi sang raja.

"Untuk itulah aku membutuhkanmu di sisiku." Balas sang raja. "Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mencegahku jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku dan hendak membunuhnya."

Sang penasihat pun tidak lagi menghalang-halangi maksud sang raja. "Baik, Yang mulia!"

"Pengawal, bawakan pangeran Cassiopeia itu ke hadapanku!" Yunho berteriak agar pengawalnya yang berada di luar dapat mendengar suaranya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega saat para penjaga melepaskan rantainya. Namun, ia tidak bisa merasa lega sepenuhnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya saat para penjaga tersebut menyeret dirinya keluar dari sel tawanan. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Apakah ia akan dihukum mati?

Jaejoong sudah sangat pasrah saat para penjaga yang menyeretnya melemparkannya ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar, sebuah aula. Para penjaga tersebut mendorongnya dengan sangat kencang sampai ia tersungkur di atas lantai. Ia melihat sepasang kaki di hadapannya. Ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat ketakutan.

Yunho berusaha menyembunyikan amarahnya saat ia menghadapi sang pangeran Cassiopeia. Pangeran yang berada di hadapannya terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan tidak berdaya. Ia pun mengambil sebuah pedang dan melemparkannya ke hadapan pangeran Cassiopeia tersebut. "Berdirilah! Hadapi aku!" Ia pun mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah lawannya.

Tubuh Jaejoong gemetaran. Ia tidak pernah merasa ketakutan seperti ini. Dengan perlahan ia mulai meraih pedang di hadapannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Berdiri!" Teriak Yunho. "Tidakkah kau ingin membalaskan dendam ayahmu?" Ia memanas-manasi lawannya agar mau berduel melawannya.

Jaejoong merasakan kembali kemarahannya. Ternyata orang di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang telah membunuh ayahnya. Seketika semua ketakutannya hilang. Ia tidak mau mati sebelum berusaha untuk menghabisi nyawa orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya. Ia pun perlahan-lahan berdiri dengan pedang di tangannya.

Yunho menyeringai saat melihat lawannya berdiri. Usahanya untuk memanas-manasi lawannya ternyata berhasil. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia tidak tahu sehebat apa kemampuan pangeran Cassiopeia tersebut. Ia mengetahui bahwa kelima pangeran Cassiopeia yang lain adalah petarung yang hebat. Mungkin yang ini juga tidak kalah hebat dari yang lainnya. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia menggunakan pedangnya, yang pertama kali ia gunakan untuk membunuh Raja Kim.

Seringaian di bibir Yunho memudar saat melihat wajah pangeran Cassiopeia tersebut. Ia pasti sudah gila. Ia terlalu banyak memikirkan bidadari air terjunnya. Bahkan musuhnya terlihat seperti gadis impiannya itu. Ekspresi wajahnya menegang. Bagaimana bisa ia berkonsentrasi untuk berduel menghadapi musuhnya jika wajah gadis itu tidak bisa hilang dari ingatannya? Bahkan wajah gadis itu muncul di wajah musuhnya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu banyak berpikir dan langsung saja mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah lawannya secara membabi buta. Ia melancarkan serangan secara bertubi-tubi.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk menangkis setiap serangan yang dilancarkan kepadanya. Orang di hadapannya ini sangat tangguh. Ia terus terdesak. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa menangkis serangan tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajah lawannya karena ia terlalu berkonsentrasi pada serangan yang datang.

Yunho melancarkan serangan terkhirnya dengan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah lawan dengan sekuat tenaga, sehingga lawannya tersebut tersungkur dan pedangnya berhasil mengoyak pakaian bagian atas yang dikenakan oleh lawannya. Matanya terbelalak melihat tubuh lawannya. Pangeran Cassiopeia itu ternyata adalah seorang wanita dan ia pernah melihat tubuh itu sebelumnya, tubuh yang tidak pernah ia lupakan dari ingatannya, tubuh yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya setiap malam.

**TBC**

Khusus yang mempunyai akun, komentar akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti.

Ajid yunjae: selanjutnya Yunjae bertarung satu lawan satu.

Sachan: oh, masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu.

Neko-chan Kira: tante? Yang kamu panggil tante siapa? Jaejoong? Ya sudah, saya menyerah. Saya tidak peduli lagi cerita ini mau mirip film apa lagi, yang pasti saya tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan plagiat. Underwar? Apa itu?

Jaejae: pada akhirnya Yunjae akan bersatu.

Min: selanjutnya Yunjae berduel satu lawan satu.

Noona: _update!_ Terima kasih ya!

Mimi Anak Daddy: perangnya sudah berakhir.

Nony: JJ tidak bisa naik tahta. Ia ditawan oleh Yun.

Fera950224: sampai _chapter_ ini Yunjae belum sampai saling membunuh.


	8. My Queen

**Chapter 8**

**My Queen**

Yunho memandang sosok yang sedang meringkuk di lantai tepat di hadapannya. Matanya tidak mungkin mempermainkan dirinya. Penglihatannya tidak mungkin salah. Gadis itu berada di hadapannya, memalingkan wajahnya, sambil menutupi dada dengan kedua tangannya. Sejenak tatapannya melemah. Ia sangat merindukan gadis itu, gadis yang ia temui dua tahun lalu. Sosok gadis periang itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Yunho teringat akan perkataan gadis itu dua tahun lalu bahwa ayah dan saudara-saudaranya pergi ke medan perang. Jadi, ayah dan saudara-saudara gadis itu adalah Raja Kim dan kelima putranya. Ingin sekali ia memeluk dan menghibur gadis itu. Namun, gadis itu pasti sangat membencinya sekarang karena ia telah membunuh ayah sang gadis. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa gadis itu masih mengingatnya seperti dirinya yang selalu mengingat gadis itu siang dan malam.

Yunho membuka jubah kebesarannya dan menutupi tubuh gadis itu dengan jubahnya. Sang gadis tidak bereaksi apa pun. Gadis itu masih memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak mau memandangnya.

Yunho pun berjalan menjauh dari gadis itu dan berteriak memanggil pengawal yang berjaga di luar. "Pengawal, panggilkan Dayang Kim Junsu untuk segera menghadapku!"

Changmin, penasihat kerajaan yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu segera masuk untuk menghadap sang raja. Ia tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi di dalam. Ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa sang raja memanggil seorang dayang istana untuk menghadapnya. Saat ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia melihat pangeran Cassiopeia itu tersungkur di lantai. "Yang mulia, apa yang mulia baik-baik saja? Apakah yang mulia terluka?" Ia bertanya kepada sang raja.

Yunho membelakangi Jaejoong. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat Jaejoong dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan seperti itu. Beberapa luka gores dan memar menghiasi tubuh indah gadis itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu pergi ke medan perang. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Changmin sekilas melihat ke arah sang pangeran Cassiopeia. "Apakah aku perlu memanggil penjaga untuk membawanya kembali ke sel tahanan?"

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Yunho dengan nada suara yang dingin. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan emosinya, gemuruh di hatinya.

Changmin masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Raja Yunho memanggil Dayang Kim Junsu untuk menghadapnya dan sang raja juga membiarkan begitu saja pangeran Cassiopeia itu. Ia pun memerhatikan sosok yang meringkuk di lantai itu. Sosok tersebut terlihat begitu tidak berdaya, padahal beberapa saat lalu ia mendengar suara pedang beradu. Itu artinya pangeran Cassiopeia tersebut melakukan perlawanan.

Changmin terus memerhatikan pangeran Cassiopeia itu. Ia sangat terkejut saat ia menyadari bahwa sang pangeran Cassiopeia itu adalah seorang wanita. "Yang mulia, dia…"

Yunho mengerti maksud Changmin. "Ya, kau benar. Itulah sebabnya aku memanggil Dayang Kim Junsu untuk menghadap."

Beberapa saat kemudian Dayang Kim Junsu tiba dan memberikan hormat kepada rajanya yang baru. "Yang mulia, ada apa yang mulia memanggil saya?"

"Aku ingin kau membawanya ke tempatmu." Pandangan Yunho mengarah ke arah Jaejoong yang masih meringkuk di lantai.

Dayang Junsu pun mengikuti arah pandang sang raja. Ia melihat seorang gadis di balik jubah kebesaran sang raja. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa sang raja yakin bahwa sang raja ingin dirinya membawa gadis itu ke tempatnya?

"Apa perintahku kurang jelas?" Yunho bertanya kepada Dayang Junsu karena dayang itu hanya diam di tempatnya.

Dayang Junsu pun segera membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri dan meminta dayang-dayang yang datang yang bersamanya untuk menopang tubuh gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lemah dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya.

"Yang mulia, mengapa yang mulia memerintahkan Dayang Junsu untuk membawa gadis itu ke sana?" Changmin bertanya setelah para dayang membawa gadis Cassiopeia itu pergi. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho memilih tempat itu di antara banyak tempat di istana Kerajaan Bigeast. "Saya tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah anak seorang raja. Ia adalah seorang putri, tetapi istana itu…"

Yunho segera memotong pembicaraan Changmin sebelum Changmin bertanya lebih jauh. "Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Jadi, berhentilah bertanya! Dugaanmu benar." Ia pun segera meninggalkan aula tersebut. Masih banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan sebagai raja yang baru.

Changmin berdiri mematung sejenak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa…

.

.

.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan saat para dayang istana membawanya pergi menuju suatu tempat. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan nasib yang akan menunggunya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ternyata orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya adalah sang pengembara yang pernah menolongnya dua tahun lalu.

Selama dua tahun Jaejoong tidak pernah berhenti mengagumi sosok penolongnya itu. Saat ia sedang kesepian, ia selalu memikirkan pria itu. Ia membayangkan pria itu berada di sisinya, sampai rasa bosannya hilang. Bayangan akan pria itu menghindarkannya dari rasa kesepian.

Jaejoong dibawa ke sebuah istana yang sangat indah. Terdapat taman bunga yang luas mengelilingi istana tersebut. Istana tersebut diberi nama istana bunga lili putih karena mendiang sang ratu sangat menyukai bunga lili putih. Ya, istana ini adalah istana sang ratu. Setelah sang ratu wafat beberapa tahun yang lalu, istana ini tidak dihuni oleh anggota keluarga kerajaan lainnya. Namun, para dayang yang selama ini melayani sang ratu tetap tinggal di sana dan merawat tempat itu bersama taman bunga kesayangan sang ratu. Raja Jung ingin istana milik istrinya itu selalu tetap terjaga untuk mengenang sang ratu.

Dayang Junsu masih tidak mengerti mengapa rajanya yang baru memerintahkannya untuk membawa gadis itu kemari. Namun, ia tetap harus melaksanakan perintah sang raja dengan sebaik-baiknya. Karena sang raja sudah memberikan perintah, ia pun harus memperlakuan gadis itu dengan baik, melayani gadis itu seperti ia melayani ratunya yang terdahulu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengira bahwa ia akan dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang sangat mengerikan, lebih buruk dari penjara bawah tanah yang ia tempati sebelumnya. Ternyata yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Ia dibawa ke sebuah istana yang sangat indah.

"Yang mulia, air mandi untuk yang mulia sudah siap." Dayang Junsu memberi tahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang dayang tersebut dengan heran. "Apa kau berbicara kepadaku?"

"Tentu saja, Yang mulia." Jawab Junsu.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Yang mulia raja memerintahkan saya untuk membawa anda kemari. Itu artinya saya harus melayani anda sebagai ratu Kerajaan Bigeast." Junsu menjelaskan.

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar penjelasan Junsu. "Aku bukanlah ratu Kerajaan Bigeast. Aku hanyalah seorang tawanan perang."

Junsu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. Namun, ia tetap bersikap tenang. "Kalau begitu, pasti sebentar lagi yang mulia akan menjadi ratu Kerajaan Bigeast."

Jaejoong ingin menyangkal pernyataan Junsu, tetapi sekarang ini ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat. Ia membiarkan para dayang itu untuk melayaninya. Seharusnya ia bersyukur karena ia diperlakukan dengan baik.

Bak mandi sang ratu berukuran sangat besar, terbuat dari batu pualam. Air panas mengalir ke dalam bak mandi tersebut. Air tersebut berasal dari sumber air panas dari gunung api.

Para dayang membantu Jaejoong untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, mengobati luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Selesai mandi, Jaejoong mengenakan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh Junsu. Pakaian tersebut adalah pakaian milik sang ratu, bukan pakaian formal, tetapi tetap sangat indah dan elegan.

Para dayang pun sudah menyediakan berbagai hidangan untuk Jaejoong. Ia terlihat senang saat melihat berbagai makanan tersaji untuknya. Ia merasa sangat lapar dan perlu memulihkan tenaganya. Ia memakan makanan tersebut dengan lahap.

Saat sedang menyantap makanannya, Jaejoong teringat akan kenangan saat ia mentraktir makan sang pengembara yang telah menolongnya. Saat itu pria tersebut juga makan dengan lahap sepertinya dirinya sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba saja nafsu makannya hilang. Kesedihan muncul kembali di wajah cantiknya saat ia mengingat bahwa sang pengembara yang ia kagumi itu adalah orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya.

.

.

.

Pada malam hari Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Ia pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan memandang ke luar jendela. Bulan terlihat bersinar terang. Langit sangat cerah malam ini. Ia bahkan melihat sebuah rasi bintang yang terdiri atas lima buah bintang yang bersinar terang membentuk huruf W. Ia tersenyum saat memandang bintang tersebut. Kelima bintang tersebut mewakili kelima kakaknya. Ia yakin bahwa kakak-kakaknya di atas sana sedang memerhatikan dirinya dan senantiasa menjaganya.

Jaejoong teringat akan negerinya, Cassiopeia. Apa yang sedang terjadi di sana? Apakah pasukan Kerajaan Bigeast sudah berhasil menduduki kerajaannya? Perlu beberapa hari untuk mencapai kerajaannya, para pasukan tersebut pasti masih dalam perjalanan. Andai saja saat ini ia berada di sana, ia akan mati-matian mempertahankan istananya dari musuh yang hendak mengambil alih kekuasaannya.

Jaejoong juga teringat akan keponakannya yang masih berusia satu tahun. Anak itu sudah tidak punya ayah. Siapa yang akan melindunginya saat pasukan dari Kerajaan Bigeast sampai di kerajaannya? Akankah mereka tega menyakiti anak kecil? Ia merasa bersalah karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ia cintai. Kedatangannya ke medan perang pun sia-sia karena ia tidak berhasil melindungi ayahnya. Ayahnya telah dibunuh oleh orang yang ia kagumi.

Jaejoong merasakan dadanya sesak setiap ia mengingat kejadian saat ayahnya dibunuh di hadapannya. Ia merasa sedih dan marah. Ia marah kepada pria yang telah membunuh ayahnya tersebut. Akan tetapi, ia juga merasa sedih. Mengapa harus pria itu yang membunuh ayahnya? Tidak mudah baginya untuk mengubah rasa kagum tersebut menjadi rasa benci. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia masih mengagumi pria tersebut. Namun, logikanya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak seharusnya mengagumi pria yang telah membunuh ayahnya itu.

.

.

.

Yunho masih melakukan rapat koordinasi dengan para petinggi kerajaan. Ia harus segera membenahi kerajaannya. Perang telah berakhir dengan kemenangan pada pihak mereka. Kerajaan Cassiopeia akan segera berada di bawah kekuasaannya.

"Yang mulia, kami mendengar bahwa yang mulia menempatkan seorang tawanan perang di istana bunga lili putih." Salah satu pejabat kerajaan berkata kepada Yunho. "Kami pasti salah mendapatkan informasi."

"Tidak, itu memang benar." Jawab Yunho dengan tenang. Ia sudah menduga bahwa keputusannya untuk menempatkan putri Cassiopeia itu di istana sang ratu akan ditentang oleh hampir semua pihak. Ia bukan raja seperti ayahnya yang selalu mendengarkan pendapat dan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia berbeda.

Para pejabat istana yang menghadiri rapat koordinasi itu tampak terkejut, mereka saling berbisik. Suasana di ruang rapat menjadi sangat riuh.

"Yang mulia, bagaimana bisa begitu?" Salah seorang petinggi kerajaan mengajukan protes. "Istana bunga lili adalah istana sang ratu."

"Karena itu adalah istana sang ratu, tidak salah jika aku menempatkannya di sana." Jawaban Yunho kali ini menimbulkan reaksi yang lebih besar daripada sebelumnya.

"Yang mulia, anda tidak bermaksud untuk menjadikan gadis Cassiopeia itu sebagai ratu, bukan?" Petinggi kerajaan lainnya berkata.

"Jika aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjadikannya sebagai ratuku, aku tidak akan menempatkannya di sana." Yunho menjawab secara implisit.

"Yang mulia, anda tidak bisa menjadikan seorang gadis dari Kerajaan Cassiopeia sebagai ratu Kerajaan Bigeast." Muncul protes yang lainnya.

"Mengapa tidak?" Yunho menatap setiap orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Ia bukan sekedar gadis biasa. Ia adalah seorang putri. Aku yakin ia pasti bisa melaksanakan tugas sebagai ratu Kerajaan Bigeast."

.

.

.

Yunho merasa kewalahan untuk menghadapi protes dari para petinggi kerajaan. Ia merasa lega saat ia meninggalkan ruang rapat. Ia tidak peduli jika ia ditentang oleh semua pihak. Hal tersebut sama sekali tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai ratunya. Ia adalah seorang raja. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghalanginya.

Yunho merasa bersalah kepada Jaejoong. Ia telah membunuh ayah Jaejoong dengan pedangnya di hadapan gadis itu. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh Raja Kim. Ia melakukannya secara refleks dan ia kehilangan akan sehatnya saat itu.

Jaejoong pasti sangat membencinya dan akan menolak untuk menjadi ratunya. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan Jaejoong jika Jaejoong membencinya. Gadis itu sangat pantas untuk membencinya. Ia ingin menebus kesalahannya terhadap Jaejoong dengan menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi pelindung gadis itu. Ia sama sekali tidak membenci Jaejoong hanya karena Jaejoong berasal dari Kerajaan Cassiopeia yang selama ini menjadi musuh kerajaannya. Justru sebaliknya, ia mengasihani gadis malang itu. Walaupun Jaejoong akan menolaknya mentah-mentah, ia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati gadis impiannya dan membuatnya bersedia untuk menjadi ratunya.

Setengah hari saja tidak bertemu dengan bidadarinya membuat Yunho sangat rindu. Selama dua tahun ia memendam rasa rindunya dan saat ini gadis itu berada dalam kekuasaannya. Ia bisa melihat bidadarinya itu kapan pun ia mau.

Dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya Yunho pergi menuju istana lili putih. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu calon ratunya. Malam sudah sangat larut, Jaejoong pasti sudah tidur. Ia tidak akan membangunkan sang putri dari tidurnya. Ia hanya ingin memandangi wajah cantik bidadarinya yang sedang tertidur.

Kedatangan Yunho disambut oleh Junsu dan dayang lainnya. Ia menyuruh para dayang tersebut untuk tidak membuat keributan dan tidak membangunkan Jaejoong.

"Tapi yang mulia…" Junsu hendak mengatakan bahwa sang putri masih terjaga.

"Ssst! Jangan banyak bicara!" Yunho memotong kata-kata Junsu dengan berbisik. Ia pun melangkah langsung menuju kamar tempat Jaejoong seharusnya tidur.

**TBC**

Khusus yang mempunyai akun, komentar akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti.

Mimi Anak Daddy: terima kasih ya sudah membaca!

Sachan: ya, sudah tidak mau memikirkan lagi cerita ini mirip apa. Yang pasti saya tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan plagiat.

Okoyunjae: yup, kaget itu sudah pasti, tetapi mereka tidak bereaksi berlebihan.

Nia090795: terima kasih!

Yunjae: terima kasih! _Update!_

Guest: sengaja, supaya Yunjae tidak terlalu mudah untuk bersatu.

Guest: Yunho ingin menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai ratunya.

Bujel: Jaejoong belum mengerti kalau tindakan seperti itu kurang baik. Niatnya hanya ingin membalas kebaikan Yunho.

Meybi: sepertinya tidak akan mudah.

Min: sudah tahu. Yoochun belum diketahui keberadaannya.

Noona: _update _lagi.

Milkyu: selanjutnya saya mungkin tidak bisa _update _cepat.

Joy: terima kasih banyak!

Guest: mungkin saja terjadi di dunia nyata.

Tiana agustin: selanjutnya Yunho akan mengejar-ngejar JJ.

Jaena: tidak apa-apa, tetap saya balas komentarnya. Dendam pasti ada.

Jaejae: penyesalan pasti ada. _Update! _Selanjutnya saya tidak bisa menjamin untuk _update_ cepat.

My yunjaechun: ketiga _chapter_ tersebut sebenarnya bisa dijadikan satu _chapter. _Jae tentu saja tidak akan semudah itu menerima Yun.

Fera950224: justru intinya di situ.

Guest: terima kasih!

Guest: dalam kasus ini kedua belah pihak tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan memikirkan egonya masing-masing.

Guest: saya tidak ingin terlalu lama berkutat di adegan peperangannya. Yoocun belum diketahui keberadaannya.


	9. Be My Queen

**Chapter 9**

**Be My Queen**

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan sangat berhati-hati. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan sang putri tidur. Ruangan tersebut hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan purnama dari luar jendela. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terkena cahaya bulan. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik.

Nafas Yunho tertahan. Ia benar-benar terpesona. Ia juga khawatir deru nafasnya akan terdengar oleh si gadis.

"Siapa?" Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu. Tentu saja ia menyadari bahwa seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Dayang Junsu, apa itu kau?" Ia beranjak dari jendela menuju pintu.

Jaejoong berjalan dalam kegelapan. Pintu kamarnya tidak terkena pancaran sinar bulan, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat sosok yang berdiri di dekat pintu. "Dayang Junsu, mengapa kau tak menjawabku?" Ia mencoba meraba-raba dalam kegelapan.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia mematung di dekat pintu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Ia berpikir bahkan mungkin Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

Jaejoong berjalan semakin mendekati pintu. Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu, sosok manusia. Ia tercekat dan hendak menarik tangannya. Namun, sosok tersebut menahan tangannya. "Siapa kau?" Suaranya terdengar sangat tegas. Ia tidak boleh menampakkan rasa takutnya. "Kau bukan Dayang Junsu. Kau seorang pria. Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Ia mencoba untuk menendang pria di hadapannya itu. Namun, kakinya tidak mengenai apa pun. Ia hanya menendang-nendang udara.

Yunho menyadari kebodohannya lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia sadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, tetapi ia tidak bisa mencegah hal tersebut. Hati dan tubuhnya mengkhianati akal sehatnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. "Ssstt! Jangan ribut! Kau akan membangunkan yang lain." Ia berbisik.

Entah mengapa Jaejoong menuruti perintah pria di hadapannya itu. Detak jantungnya berdetak kencang, mulutnya terkunci rapat.

Yunho merasa sedikit lega karena Jaejoong berhenti meronta dan tidak berteriak. Tangannya mulai gemetar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat, sampai deru nafas Jaejoong memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Jaejoong mulai ketakutan. Ia bernafas dengan terengah-engah. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan sebesar ini. Ketakutan yang ia rasakan saat ini mengalahkan rasa takutnya saat ia bertarung di medan perang. Saat ini ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dihadapinya.

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk merapat kepadanya. Tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Ia sudah berbuat sejauh ini. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Jaejoong. Ia mencium aroma yang sangat segar, aroma yang berasal dari ekstrak bunga yang tumbuh di taman milik sang ratu.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan hembusan nafas di lehernya. Udara hangat yang berhembus membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat. Ia tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk menggerakkan tangannya, nafasnya semakin memburu, dan jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan bahaya di sekitarnya.

Hidung Yunho perlahan menyentuh permukaan leher Jaejoong. Ia sengaja menyapukan ujung hidungnya pada permukaan leher Jaejoong. Sentuhannya semakin naik menyusuri rahang Jaejoong, dan hidung mereka pun kini beradu. Ingin sekali ia mencium bibir Jaejoong. Namun, ia merasa takut. Ia berpikir, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mencium gadis itu atau tidak.

Jaejoong merasakan kakinya mulai lemas. Ia mulai kesulitan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Yunho merasa bimbang. Ia tidak boleh mencium gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah seorang putri. Ia tidak boleh memperlakukan seorang putri dengan tidak senonoh. Jika ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu, ia harus memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ia tidak boleh menghina gadis itu dengan menciumnya secara paksa. Ia baru bisa menyentuh gadis itu saat gadis itu sudah resmi menjadi ratunya. Ia harus menunggu. Ia harus bersabar.

Jaejoong heran mengapa pria itu terdiam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa pria itu tidaklah berbahaya. Ia pun mulai mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk melawan. Ketakutannya saat ini sangat tidak beralasan. Ia pun kemudian menendang selangkangan pria itu dengan lutut kanannya.

"Ouch!" Yunho mengerang kesakitan. Serangan yang ia terima sangat tiba-tiba. Jaejoong pun terlepas dari pegangannya. Namun, ia segera menarik gadis itu kembali sebelum Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan diri sepenuhnya.

"Lepaskan!" Jaejoong kembali meronta. Suaranya tertahan. Ia ragu saat akan berteriak. Ia hanyalah seorang tawanan di istana ini. Jika ia membuat keributan dan membangunkan para penghuni istana, mungkin ia akan mendapatkan hukuman.

Yunho mulai kewalahan dengan Jaejoong yang terus meronta. Untuk menghentikan perlawanan Jaejoong, ia terpaksa memukul kepala gadis itu sampai pingsan. "Maafkan aku! Kau terlalu merepotkan, sehingga aku terpaksa harus membuatmu pingsan."

.

.

.

Yunho tidak bisa tidur. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Setelah ini apa yang akan ia lakukan? Ia sangat malu saat para dayang di istana sang ratu memandanginya keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Mereka pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya.

Yunho mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, mengatur nafasnya. Aroma itu tidak bisa hilang dari penciumannya dan itu membuatnya semakin gila. Ia harus segera menjadikan gadis itu sebagai ratunya. Ya, ia harus menemui dan berbicara dengan gadis itu besok pagi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia teringat akan kejadian tadi malam. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang saat ia mengingat kejadian itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam? Saat ini ia sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, mengenakan pakaian tidurnya dengan lengkap. Apakah semalam itu hanya mimpi? Tidak, hal itu terasa nyata.

Jaejoong bangkit dalam posisi duduk. Ia memeriksa pergelangan tangannya, merah. Jadi, kejadian itu nyata. Ia sama sekali tidak bermimpi dan ia tahu siapa pria itu. Ia yakin bahwa pria itu adalah pria yang telah membunuh ayahnya, sang pengembara yang ia kagumi. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan sentuhan tangan pria itu? Ia tidak pernah melupakan cara pria tersebut memegang pergelangan tangannya sejak pria itu mengajarinya bertarung dua tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak pernah lupa. Itu adalah sentuhan dari tangan yang sama, tangan yang sama pula dengan tangan yang telah mengambil nyawa ayahnya.

Hati Jaejoong terasa sakit setiap ia mengingat kematian ayahnya. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak bisa melindungi ayahnya. Ia akan dengan senang hati menggantikan ayahnya menerima tusukan pedang milik pria yang ia kagumi. Namun, semuanya sudah terjadi. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Ia tidak boleh terus merasa terpuruk. Ia harus tegar untuk menghadapi masa depan yang menantinya. Masa depan apa? Saat ini ia hanya seorang tawanan. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan hidup dalam cengkeraman musuh.

Jaejoong kembali teringat akan sang pengembara tampan itu. Siapakah dia sebenarnya? Apakah posisinya di Kerajaan Bigeast ini? Pria tersebut pasti menjadi pahlawan bagi negerinya karena telah berhasil membunuh Raja Kim, musuh besar mereka.

Jaejoong teringat bahwa semua prajurit dan para dayang memberi hormat kepada pria tersebut. Apakah pria itu Raja Jung yang selama ini menjadi musuh ayahnya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Pria itu terlalu muda. Pria itu pasti salah satu putra Raja Jung.

Lalu apa yang sang pangeran lakukan di kamarnya tadi malam? Apakah sang pangeran bermaksud untuk menghabisi nyawanya? Ia masih ingat bagaimana pria ia mengayunkan pedangnya bertubi-tubi, seakan ingin membunuhnya. Mengapa pria itu tidak juga membunuhnya? Apakah pria tersebut belum menemukan cara terbaik untuk membunuh dirinya? Apakah pria tersebut bermaksud menyiksa dan membunuhnya secara perlahan?

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti mengapa ia terus diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Junsu dan dayang lainnya. Jika ia bertanya kepada Junsu, Junsu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi ratu dari Kerajaan Bigeast. Tentu saja ia tidak percaya omong kosong seperti itu. Ia berpikir bahwa Junsu hanya melaksanakan perintah dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Jaejoong juga tidak menanyakan kepada para dayang mengenai kejadian semalam. Ia terlalu malu untuk menanyakan hal tersebut. Meskipun begitu, ia yakin bahwa para dayang mengetahui bahwa sang pangeran masuk ke kamarnya tadi malam. Mereka hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Yang mulia raja ingin bertemu dengan anda." Junsu memberi tahu Jaejoong setelah Jaejoong menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Raja? Tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Ia penasaran seperti apakah sosok Raja Jung yang menjadi musuh ayahnya. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Raja Jung telah gugur di medan perang, dibunuh oleh ayahnya. Ia tidak menyaksikan saat ayahnya bertarung dan menghabisi nyawa Raja Jung.

Jaejoong mulai merasa panik. Perutnya bergejolak dan ia ingin memuntahkan kembali makanan yang baru saja dimakannya. Raja Jung tidak mungkin datang untuk beramah-tamah dengannya. Ia mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia terima. Kemungkinan terburuk tersebut adalah mati dibunuh.

Para pengawal sudah mengumumkan kedatangan sang raja. Jaejoong bersiap-siap untuk menyambut kedatangan sang raja bersama para dayang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho merasa gugup saat memasuki istana sang ratu. Ia mencoba untuk memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Ia harus terlihat berwibawa sebagai seorang raja. Kini ia berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik gadis itu.

Yunho berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum ia mulai bersuara. "Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua?" Ia memerintahkan para pengawal dan dayang.

Jaejoong semakin gugup saat para pengawal dan dayang meninggalkannya berdua dengan sang raja. Ia mencengeram bagian depan pakaiannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tuan putri Cassiopeia, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Yunho menjaga agar nada suaranya terdengar datar dan penuh wibawa.

Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sang raja. Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat pria tampan itu berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa pria di hadapannya ini adalah raja dari Kerajaan Bigeast. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah raja Kerajaan Bigeast yang baru, menggantikan ayahku yang gugur di medan perang." Yunho masih terdengar dingin.

Jaejoong kembali terkejut saat mendengar bahwa Raja Jung telah gugur. Kedua raja dari masing-masing kerajaan telah gugur di medan perang. Pria tersebut juga pasti merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, kehilangan anggota keluarga yang sangat berharga. "Apa yang ingin yang mulia bicarakan denganku?"

"Kau pasti menyadari bahwa peperangan sudah berakhir dengan kemenangan berada di pihak kami." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Ayah dan kelima saudaramu sudah tidak ada lagi." Lanjut Yunho. "Perkiraanku saat ini tidak ada yang memegang kekuasaan di Kerajaan Cassiopeia."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia menunggu sang raja melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apakah perkiraanku benar, Tuan putri?" Yunho menyeringai untuk mengintimidasi sang putri. Mungkin saja Raja Kim masih memiliki pewaris tahta yang masih hidup.

Jaejoong kembali menggangguk. Berat rasanya untuk mengakui kekalahannya.

Yunho merasa lega dengan jawaban Jaejoong. Ia percaya begitu saja kepada gadis itu. "Pasukanku sedang menuju ke wilayah kerajaanmu untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan di sana."

Jaejoong mengkhawatirkan keponakannya. "Apakah mereka akan menyakiti keponakanku?"

"Keponakan?" Raut wajah Yunho tiba-tiba berubah. Ia tampak tidak senang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong.

"Prajuritmu tidak akan menyakiti anak kecil, bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho teringat bahwa putra tertua Raja Kim memiliki seorang putri yang berusia satu tahun. Ia kembali merasa lega. Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan gadis kecil itu. "Tidak ada alasan untuk membunuh sang putri kecil."

Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengambil alih kerajaanku? Apakah kau akan membunuhku? Apakah kau akan memperlakukan rakyatku dengan baik, menyejahterakan mereka? Mereka sudah terlalu lama menderita karena peperangan ini."

"Permintaanmu terlalu sulit untuk kupenuhi, Tuan putri." Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak sedingin sebelumnya. "Bukan rakyatmu saja yang menderita, rakyatku juga sama. Aku memiliki tugas yang sangat berat untuk menyejahterakan rakyatku. Bisa dikatakan bahwa aku harus membangun negeriku dari awal. Kau pasti tahu bahwa hal itu tidak mudah, bukan?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Hati Jaejoong terasa sakit saat ia menatap mata pria di hadapannya itu. Ia sangat senang bisa melihat pria itu lagi, tetapi mengapa harus dalam kondisi seperti ini? Mengapa mereka berdua harus berada pada pihak yang bertentangan.?"Bisakah setidaknya kau tidak membuat mereka lebih sengsara?" Ia terdengar sangat memelas.

Yunho melihat ketulusan pada wajah Jaejoong. Gadis itu sangat mencintai rakyatnya. "Apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku akan membunuhmu?"

Jaejoong merasa sesak. "Tentu saja kau harus membunuhku sebelum mengambil kerajaanku." Kedatangan pria tersebut tadi malam ke kamarnya adalah untuk menghabisinya, bukan?

"Tidak." Yunho menatap tajam ke dalam mata Jaejoong. "Aku masih memerlukanmu untuk mewujudkan impianmu untuk menyejahterakan rakyat Kerajaan Cassiopeia."

Jaejoong menatap pria di hadapannya dengan penuh harap. "Benarkah kau akan menyejahterakan rakyatku?"

Yunho kembali menyeringai. "Tergantung apakah kau mau bekerja sama denganku atau tidak."

"Tentu saja. Apa pun akan kulakukan demi rakyatku." Jaejoong terlihat sangat antusias.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah ratuku!"

**TBC**

Khusus yang mempunyai akun, komentar akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti.

Neko-chan kira: oh, ternyata yang kamu panggil tante itu saya. Tidak apa-apa, Nek. Nenek boleh memanggil saya tante.

Ajid yunjae: Yunho akan berusaha untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong untuk menjadi ratunya.

Nony: Jae galau. Saya masih memikirkan jawaban Jae selanjutnya.

Sachan: ceritanya memang pasaran ternyata. Jadi, mungkin saya akan konsentrasi kepada penceritaannya saja.

Mimi Anak Daddy: kali ini penuh dengan interaksi Yunjae.

Guest: justru Jae yang harus waspada terhadap Yun.

Mimi 2608: minggu ini saya sibuk. Saya tidak bisa memastikan kapan akan _update_ lagi.

Susan: cinta bercampur benci, ingin membenci, tetapi cinta.

Jjbear: _update!_

Jaena: perang besarnya sudah selesai. Kalau pun nanti ada peratarungan atau pertempuran lagi, tidak akan besar.

My yunjaechun: sekarang. Maaf sekarang tidak bisa sering _update_ lagi.

Aiska jung: ok.

YumiChwang: belum tentu YJ akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

Min: terima kasih ya!

Joy: terima kasih banyak ya sudah membaca!


	10. Persuasion

**Chapter 10**

**Persuasion**

Jaejoong terperanjat. Ia menatap pria di hadapannya. Apa maksud dari perkataan pria tersebut? "Ratu apa maksudmu?"

Yunho tersenyum. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang di hadapan sang putri. "Ratuku tentu saja, ratu dari Kerajaan Bigeast."

"Tapi aku adalah milik Kerajaan Cassiopeia." Ujar Jaejoong tegas.

"Dan kerajaanmu ada dalam genggaman tanganku sekarang." Yunho masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

Jaejoong melihat betapa tampannya pria di hadapannya itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa begitu saja memercayai pria tersebut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan pria tersebut. "Apa kau ingin memperalatku? Kau memperhitungkan bahwa rakyatku tidak akan begitu saja menerima kepemimpinanmu. Kau berpikir bahwa dengan menjadikanku sebagai ratumu akan mempermudahmu untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, kepercayaan rakyatku."

Senyum pada wajah Yunho perlahan memudar. Ia tidak bermaksud memanfaatkan sang putri untuk menguasai Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Justru sebaliknya, ia memanfaatkan kerajaan tersebut untuk mendapatkan sang putri.

"Aku memang hanya seorang wanita. Aku lemah dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongku sekarang, tetapi aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja tanpa perlawanan." Ujar Jaejoong dengan suara lembut, tetapi menyiratkan ketegasan.

Darah Yunho mendidih. Ia mulai frustasi. Ia tidak bisa menerima penolakan sang putri. Hal tersebut sangat melukai harga dirinya. Ia adalah seorang raja sekarang. Kerajaan Bigeast dan Cassiopeia berada dalam kekuasaannya. "Aku hanya menawarkan sebuah solusi untuk mempermudah terwujudnya impianmu. Kau ingin rakyatmu sejahtera, bukan?" Terlihat kemarahan dari pancaran matanya. "Atau mungkin kau lebih memilih untuk menyatakan perang denganku dan membuat rakyatmu lebih sengsara?"

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk berperang. Ia bahkan tidak menyukai peperangan dan merasa lega karena perang telah berakhir, walaupun pihaknya mengalami kekalahan dan ia harus kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Kau sudah tidak punya pasukan lagi sekarang." Ujar Yunho dengan percaya diri. Ia mengetahui bahwa tidak banyak pasukan yang tersisa di istana Cassiopeia. "Dengan apa kau akan melawanku?"

Jaejoong terpojok. Ia tidak punya pilihan. "Aku adalah musuhmu. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir untuk memberikan posisi yang tinggi untukku? Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku akan berbalik melawanmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu dan semua rakyatmu sebagai musuhku." Emosi Yunho mereda. Tatapannya kembali melembut. "Kalian hanyalah korban, begitu juga dengan kami. Kita semua adalah korban. Aku sangat mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan."

Jaejoong tersentuh dengan ucapan Yunho. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, tetapi ia tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahannya di hadapan raja Bigeast itu. Ia masih belum bisa memercayai pria itu sepenuhnya. Pria tersebut adalah orang yang membunuh ayahnya.

"Apakah itu artinya aku harus menikah denganmu?" Jaejoong mulai mempertimbangkan penawaran Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Kau memintaku untuk menikah denganmu seakan-akan aku belum menikah." Ujar Jaejoong. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin bahwa aku belum menikah?"

"Suami mana yang akan membiarkan istrinya untuk pergi ke medan perang?" Balas Yunho dengan penuh percaya diri.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkilah. Sang raja Bigeast itu sangat cerdik. Pria tersebut seakan tahu segalanya. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa dirimu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namamu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu siapa namamu." Balas Yunho.

"Kau tahu." Gumam Jaejoong. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa pria tersebut tidak mengingat dirinya, tidak mengingat perjumpaan mereka.

Yunho dapat mendengar suara Jaejoong. "Tuan putri… Jae?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kau ingat."

Wajah Yunho sedikit merona. Ia merasa malu. Sang putri pasti berpikir bahwa ia telah menipunya dengan menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai pangeran Kerajaan Bigeast saat itu. Namun, ia kemudian menyadari bahwa sang putri juga menyamar sebagai rakyat biasa saat itu.

"Jaejoong, namaku Jaejoong." Jaejoong tidak berani menatap sang raja. "Aku sudah memberitahumu namaku, Tuan pengembara." Secara tidak langsung ia ingin sang raja memberitahukan namanya.

"Yunho, itu namaku." Balas Yunho.

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mereka kembali mengenang pertemuan mereka dua tahun lalu di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kini mereka dipertemukan kembali dalam situasi yang tidak menyenangkan.

Jaejoong tersenyum karena pada akhirnya ia mengetahui nama pria yang sangat ia kagumi. Selama dua tahun ini ia dihantui rasa penasaran. Ia merasakan satu lagi kelegaan.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau menerima tawaranku?" Yunho kembali kepada tujuan utamanya.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang raja. "Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa memercayaimu begitu saja. Selama dua tahun terakhir aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik, tetapi kemudian kau membunuh ayahku dengan pedangmu."

Hal yang Yunho khawatirkan terjadi. Gadis itu membencinya karena ia telah membunuh Raja Kim. Ia tersenyum getir. "Apa kau pikir aku punya pilihan lain saat itu?"

"Aku mengerti." Jaejoong berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. "Aku juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu. Seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya, kita semua adalah korban dari peperangan ini. Namun, pada kenyataannya kaulah yang telah membunuh ayahku. Sudah seharusnya aku membencimu, bukan memercayaimu. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dariku?"

Yunho merasa bersalah. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membunuh ayah Jaejoong. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membunuh siapa pun dengan tangannya, dengan pedangnya. "Aku berharap bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat cerdas, Tuan putri. Aku berharap kau bisa mengenyampingkan dendam pribadimu demi kemakmuran rakyatmu. Itulah harapanku. Apakah harapanku terlalu tinggi?"

Jaejoong terus terpojok. Rakyatnya adalah kelemahannya dan tampaknya pria tersebut mengetahui kelemahannya tersebut. "Aku meminta waktu untuk berpikir."

"Kita perlu segera untuk membangun negeri kita. Tidak banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meyakinkan dirimu bahwa aku berniat baik?" Yunho sangat takut Jaejoong akan menolak tawarannya jika gadis itu berpikir terlalu lama.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya kepadaku. Jika kau memang berniat baik, pasti aku akan bisa melihatnya. Aku hanya memerlukan waktu untuk bisa melihat niat baikmu tersebut." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa kewalahan menghadapi Jaejoong. Wanita ini sangat keras kepala dan tidak mudah untuk ditaklukkan. "Baiklah, Tuan putri. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk berpikir. Aku berharap kau tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk mengambil keputusan." Ia bersiap untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Bisakah aku memohon sesuatu darimu?" Jaejoong menghentikan Yunho sebelum pria itu keluar.

Yunho berbalik dan kembali menatap Jaejoong. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jika kau mengabulkannya, mungkin aku akan bisa lebih cepat untuk melihat niat baikmu." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Bisakah kau mencari tahu kabar pengawal pribadiku dan membawanya kepadaku jika ia masih hidup?" Jaejoong menatap sang raja dengan cemas. Ia tidak yakin sang raja akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Untuk apa?" Yunho menaruh curiga.

"Ia adalah pengawalku yang paling setia. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku." Suara Jaejoong bergetar. "Aku kesepian di sini. Aku memerlukan seorang teman untuk menghiburku. Kau pasti mengerti bahwa aku merasa sedih karena kehilangan anggota keluarga yang kucintai."

Yunho merasa cemburu. Sepertinya ia mengetahui pengawal yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong. "Sepupumu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Namanya Park Yoochun. Ia berpura-pura menjadi sepupuku saat kami berada di luar istana."

"Baiklah." Yunho menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya. "Namun, aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa ia masih hidup."

Jaejoong tersenyum."Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah bagiku." Balas Yunho. "Apa pun akan kulakukan untuk bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa aku bukanlah orang jahat."

"Hmm, bisakah aku mengajukan permintaan lain?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Apa itu?" Yunho mengantisipasi permintaan Jaejoong berikutnya.

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Kumohon jangan siksa para prajuritku yang menjadi tawananmu! Jangan merantai kedua tangan dan kaki mereka!" Ia memelas.

Yunho memicingkan matanya. Selama ini ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana para tawanan perang diperlakukan. "Mengapa kau berpikir bahwa mereka diperlakukan seperti itu? Apa para pengawalku merantai tangan dan kakimu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk takut. Ia tidak mau mengingat saat-saat ia berada di dalam sel tawanan.

Amarah Yunho kembali naik. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bidadarinya diperlakukan tidak manusiawi seperti itu. Jika sejak awal ia mengetahui bahwa sang pangeran keenam itu adalah seorang wanita, terlebih bidadarinya, ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan para pengawalnya membawa pangeran keenam tersebut ke dalam tahanan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan memastikan bahwa mereka akan diperlakukan secara manusiawi."

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan istana sang ratu, Yunho segera memerintahkan para pengawalnya untuk mencari keberadaan prajurit Cassiopeia yang bernama Park Yoochun dan membawa pria tersebut ke hadapannya. Ia menganggap pria tersebut sebagai ancaman. Adanya pria tersebut di sisi Jaejoong bisa mempersulit dirinya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Pria tersebut akan mempengaruhi Jaejoong agar tidak menerima tawaran darinya. Namun, ia harus memenuhi permintaan sang putri untuk mengambil hati sang putri.

"Yang mulia, apakah anda yakin dengan keputusan anda untuk menjadikan putri Cassiopeia itu sebagai ratu?" Penasihat kerajaan bertanya kepada rajanya.

"Aku sangat yakin, Min." Jawab sang raja penuh percaya diri.

"Saya memahami bahwa yang mulia sangat menyukai gadis itu, tetapi yang mulia juga harus memikirkan reaksi dari rakyat Kerajaan Bigeast. Mereka tidak akan menerima begitu saja seorang putri Cassiopeia menjadi ratu mereka." Sang penasihat menjelaskan.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk meyakinkan rakyatku bahwa keputusanku ini adalah yang terbaik. Aku melakukan ini untuk menjaga perdamaian di antara dua kerajaan." Balas sang raja.

"Bagaimana yang mulia akan meyakinkan mereka?" Tanya sang penasihat lagi.

Sang raja menatap penasihat kerajaannya. "Untuk itulah aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kau akan membantuku untuk memikirkan caranya." Ia tersenyum.

Sang penasihat terdiam. Raja barunya ini sangat berbeda dari raja sebelumnya. Raja baru ini membuat pekerjaannya menjadi sulit.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa senang saat para pengawal Kerajaan Bigeast membawa Yoochun kepadanya. Ia memeluk sahabatnya tersebut. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?"

Yoochun merasa lega bahwa sang putri masih hidup dan baik-baik saja. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tuan putri. Bagaimana keadaan tuan putri sendiri?"

Jaejoong memeluk Yoochun dan menangis di pelukan pengawalnya itu. "Ayahku sudah tiada."

Dengan ragu-ragu Yoochun membelai punggung sang putri. "Aku tahu."

Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Yoochun. Ia ingin meluapkan segala kesedihannya.

Yoochun merasa tidak nyaman dipeluk oleh sang putri terlalu lama. Ia melepaskan pelukan sang putri.

"Aku masih ingin menangis dalam pelukanmu." Jaejoong hendak memeluk Yoochun lagi.

"Tidak, Tuan putri. Tuan putri tidak boleh memelukku." Yoochun memberi tahu Jaejoong.

"Mengapa?" Jaejoong bertanya-tanya. "Apa karena aku adalah seorang putri dan kau hanyalah seorang pengawal? Kedudukan kita tidak lagi berbeda, Chun. Nasib kita sama di sini. Kita sama-sama tawanan."

Yoochun menggeleng. "Kau akan segera menjadi seorang ratu."

"Ternyata kau sudah tahu." Jaejoong merengut.

"Semua orang yang berada di Kerajaan Bigeast ini mengetahuinya. Para penjaga juga membicarakan hal ini." Yoochun berkata. Ia berharap Jaejoong mendapatkan nasib yang lebih baik sebagai seorang ratu bagi Kerajaan Bigeast.

"Aku belum menerima tawarannya untuk menjadi seorang ratu." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya tuan putri tidak memiliki pilihan lain." Yoochun mencoba untuk tersenyum, walaupun hatinya merasa sakit karena Jaejoong akan menikahi pria lain.

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Ia mengira bahwa Yoochun akan menentang hal tersebut. Ia menginginkan Yoochun berada di sisinya agar pengawalnya tersebut bisa memberikannya dukungan dan kekuatan untuk menentang Kerajaan Bigeast. Ia membutuhkan bantuan Yoochun untuk mengambil alih tampuk kekuasaan di kerajaannya.

Raja Yunho bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Ia dapat membaca maksud Jaejoong saat ia menginginkan pengawal setianya dibebaskan. Gadis itu mempunyai keberanian yang sangat tinggi dan tidak mustahil jika gadis itu mempunyai niat untuk melawannya. Oleh karena itu, ia menemui dan berbicara dengan Yoochun sebelum ia menyerahkan pengawal tersebut kepada sang putri.

Tidak mudah bagi Yunho untuk meyakinkan Yoochun. Pengawal tersebut menentang keinginannya untuk memperistri sang putri. Yoochun bahkan berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi sang putri. Ia bisa melihat bahwa sang pengawal menaruh perasaan kepada sang putri.

Yunho terpaksa harus mengeluarkan kata-kata saktinya untuk meyakinkan Yoochun agar mendukungnya. "Aku sangat mencintai sang putri. Aku ingin ia berbahagia. Aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya. Aku akan senantiasa melindunginya dan mewujudkan impiannya."

Yoochun mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong juga menyukai sang pengembara yang telah menolongnya, yang kini merupakan raja Kerajaan Bigeast. Mungkin ia memang harus melepaskan sang putri untuk meraih kebahagiaan.

Yoochun sangat terkejut saat mengetahui siapa raja Kerajaan Bigeast yang baru, apalagi raja tersebut mengatakan bahwa ia lah yang telah membunuh Raja Kim. Seketika ia marah kepada raja muda tersebut dan berusaha untuk menyerangnya. Namun, raja muda tersebut terlihat tenang dan tidak menghindar saat ia berusaha menyerangnya.

Raja muda tesebut tersenyum kepada Yoochun saat kepalan Yoochun hampir mengenai wajahnya. "Silakan pukul aku sesuka hatimu. Aku tidak akan melawan. Kau pasti sangat marah karena aku telah membunuh rajamu."

Yoochun terkesima dengan sikap Raja Yunho. Sang raja bahkan memerintahkan para pengawalnya untuk tidak mendekati mereka. Sikap sang raja membuatnya tidak berani untuk mendaratkan tinjunya pada wajah sang raja.

Yoochun melihat Yunho sebagai raja yang tidak biasa. Ia bisa melihat kesungguhan Yunho untuk memberikan kedamaian bagi kedua negeri. Sebelumnya ia juga mendengar dari para penjaga bahwa raja baru tersebut membenci peperangan dan hanya sekali membunuh orang. Tentu saja ia tidak percaya pada ucapan para penjaga tersebut saat itu. Namun, setelah bertemu langsung dengan sang raja, ia percaya ucapan para penjaga itu.

"Apa kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuanku, Chun?" Jaejoong menatap Yoochun. "Apa kau tidak yakin bahwa aku bisa memimpin kerajaanku?"

"Bukan begitu, Tuan putri." Balas Yoochun. "Aku percaya bahwa tuan putri mampu untuk memimpin Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Namun, kita harus berpikir realistis. Bagaimana kita akan merebut kembali kerajaan kita? Tidak banyak prajurit kita yang tersisa. Setidaknya kita perlu waktu satu tahun untuk menghimpun kekuatan untuk melawan Kerajaan Bigeast. Pertama-tama tentu saja kita harus mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini dan membebaskan para prajurit kita yang ditahan di penjara bawah tanah. Jika sang raja mengetahui kita melarikan diri dan membebaskan para tawanan, ia pasti akan mengejar dan segera menangkap kita dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki pasukannya. Aku tidak yakin ia akan mengampuni nyawa kita saat kita tertangkap. Ia pasti merasa dikhianati."

"Kita akan mencari cara agar ia tidak bisa menangkap kita." Jaejoong masih tidak ingin menyerah kepada Yunho.

"Mungkin ia tidak perlu mengejar dan menangkap kita. Dengan pasukan yang ia miliki, lebih mudah baginya untuk langsung saja menyerang kerajaan kita." Bantah Yoochun.

Jaejoong merasa putus asa. Ia tidak melihat adanya secercah harapan baginya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Apakah aku memang harus menyerah dan mengakui kekalahanku?"

"Kita memang kalah dalam peperangan, tetapi kau masih bisa membangun negerimu." Yoochun berusaha untuk menghibur Jaejoong.

"Ia sudah membunuh ayahku. Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan pria yang telah membunuh ayahku, memercayakan kerajaanku kepadanya?" Bantah Jaejoong.

"Ia tidak bermaksud membunuh ayahmu. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain." Balas Yoochun.

"Ia juga mengatakan hal tersebut kepadaku. Aku sangat memakluminya." Ujar Jaejoong. "Namun, tetap saja ia lah yang membunuh ayahku."

"Apa kau bermaksud membalas dendam kepadanya?" Tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak sanggup. Ingin sekali aku membencinya karena ia telah membunuh ayahku, tetapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa membencinya."

Yoochun tersenyum. "Jadi, apa masalahnya sekarang?"

"Aku harus membencinya, Chun! Ayahku pasti akan merasa kecewa jika aku menyerah kepadanya." Jaejoong bersikeras.

Yoochun menghela nafas. Tuan putrinya masih keras kepala seperti biasa. "Jika suatu saat kau sanggup untuk membalas dendam kepadanya, apakah kau akan membenarkan tindakanmu?"

"Membunuh orang bukanlah tindakan yang benar." Jawab Jaejoong ragu. "Akan tetapi, tindakan itu wajar, bukan? Wajar jika aku membalas dendam kepada orang yang telah membunuh ayahku."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga mengganggap perbuatannya sangat wajar, bukan?" Timpal Yoochun. "Ayahmu telah membunuh ayahnya di depan matanya."

"Apa?" Jaejoong tersentak. Ia tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Balas dendam bukanlah perbuatan yang benar." Yoochun mencoba menasihati Jaejoong. "Perang di antara dua kerajaan terus berlangsung selama berabad-abad karena kedua belah pihak saling membalas dendam. Kini perang telah berakhir. Apa kau ingin memulainya lagi?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Perkataan Yoochun memang benar.

"Jika kau membunuhnya, anaknya mungkin akan membunuhmu juga dan perang akan kembali berkobar." Lanjut Yoochun.

"Ia punya anak?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada Yoochun.

Yoochun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Jika ia memintamu untuk menjadi ratunya, itu artinya ia belum mempunyai seorang ratu." Ia kemudian tertawa. "Apa kau ingin anakmu membunuhmu karena kau telah membunuh ayahnya?"

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan sinis. "Kau pikir aku mau melahirkan anaknya?" Wajahnya merona merah.

"Tentu saja kau mau. Kau pasti mau." Yoochun merasa yakin.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Yunho memberikan Jaejoong waktu untuk berpikir. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar. Pasukan yang ia kirim sudah sampai di istana Cassiopeia dan menaklukkan istana tersebut tanpa adanya perlawanan yang berarti dari pihak lawan. Istana Cassiopeia sudah diduduki oleh pasukannya.

"Pasukanku sudah menguasai istanamu." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong. Ia sangat merindukan bidadarinya tersebut. Selama seminggu ini ia tidak menemui Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlihat cemas. "Apakah keponakanku baik-baik saja? Pasukanmu tidak menyakitinya kan?"

"Pasukanku tidak perlu menyakiti siapa pun karena pasukanmu yang tersisa di istanamu menyerah dengan mudah." Yunho menjelaskan.

Jaejoong merasa lega. "Syukurlah!"

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu? Apakah kau menerima tawaranku?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. "Kita tidak punya waktu lagi, Tuan putri."

**TBC**

Khusus yang mempunyai akun, komentar akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti.

Mimi Anak Daddy: lanjut!

Jaena: mulai sibuk lagi sekarang, tidak bisa sering _update._

Meybi: Jae masih galau.

Okoyunjae: _chapter _8 sudah lama diposting, tetapi banyak yang tidak tahu karena setelah diposting tidak muncul di halaman pertama.

Guest: _chapter _8 sudah lama _update. _Jae masih belum memutuskan.

Milkyu: Yunho terpaksa harus menggunakan kekuasaannya.

Ajid yunjae: Jae tidak bisa langsung menerima begitu saja.

Nony: melamar dengan paksaan.

Guest: masih menimbang-nimbang.

Anggunyu: hmm, konflik utamanya bukan orang ketiga.

Hannazono Aikawa: tidak secepat itu. Hehehe!

Min: Chun saya munculkan lagi di sini.

Neko-chan Kira: baiklah, kalau begitu saya panggil kamu kakek buyut saja. Jae masih ada pikiran untuk membalas dendam. Ah, rahasia. Yang pasti saya jauh lebih muda daripada Lee Sooman.

GuestYunjae: ok!

Sachan: tema dari cerita-cerita saya memang umum. Terima kasih ya sudah membaca!

My yunjaechun: Yun tidak punya banyak waktu, sehingga ia langsung menyatakan maksudnya.

Aiska jung: belum.

Mimi2608: ya, betul. Jae galau, tetapi tidak sampai menolak mentah-mentah.

Oktav: Jae masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia menyukai Yun, tetapi belum menyadarinya, ditambah lagi Yun lah yang telah membunuh ayahnya.

Jjbear: maaf, saya sedang banyak pekerjaan, sehingga tidak bisa sering _update _lagi. _Username _saya di AFF **abcdefghij5330102**.

Guest: cara apa pun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati bidadarinya.

Guest: _update!_


	11. The Last Chance

**Chapter 11**

**The Last Chance**

"Bisakah kau memberikanku sedikit lagi waktu?" Tubuh Jaejoong gemetar saat ia memandang tatapan tajam Yunho. "Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang."

Kesabaran Yunho benar-benar sudah habis. Namun, ia mencoba untuk terlihat tenang di hadapan Jaejoong. "Kita tidak punya waktu lagi karena sekarang juga kita akan pergi menuju ke kerajaanmu."

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memperkirakan hal tersebut. "Untuk apa?"

"Apa kau lebih suka tinggal di sini?" Yunho menyeringai. Tatapan matanya sama sekali tidak beranjak dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyangkal pernyataan Yunho. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

Yunho menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang juga." Ia berbalik meninggalkan istana bunga lili putih.

Jaejoong tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk berbicara. Junsu membimbingnya untuk mengikuti sang raja. "Silakan, Yang mulia."

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertanya. Sang raja muda tampak sangat terburu-buru. Seekor kuda sudah disiapkan untuknya.

"Kau tidak takut untuk naik kuda kan?" Tanya Yunho. Senyuman tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

Pertanyaan Yunho terasa bagai hinaan bagi Jaejoong. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak takut akan apa pun."

Senyum Yunho semakin lebar. "Aku tahu."

Jaejoong merasa kesal. Ia merasa bahwa Yunho mengolok-oloknya. Ia adalah pihak yang kalah dan tidak berdaya. "Di mana Yoochun?"

"Di belakang. Ia berada dalam pengawasan prajuritku." Jawab Yunho.

"Mengapa ia harus diawasi?" Jaejoong merasa semakin kesal kepada Yunho.

"Ia adalah seorang tawanan, tentu saja harus diawasi." Jawab Yunho lagi.

"Kau memperlakukannya sebagai seorang tawanan?" Jaejoong meninggikan suaranya.

Yunho menghentikan kudanya dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Ia memang seorang tawanan. Kau pikir apa?"

Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho tega memperlakukan sahabatnya seperti itu. "Apa kau menganggapku juga sebagai tawanan?"

"Kau memang tawanan, Tuan putri Cassiopeia." Jawab Yunho. Ia senang menggoda sang putri. "Kau tidak punya banyak pilihan, Tuan putri, menerima tawaranku atau…" Ia sengaja tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Apa?" Jaejoong menantang sang raja dengan tatapannya.

"M…" Yunho terus menggoda sang putri.

"Mati?" Jaejoong tersenyum getir. "Kau akan membunuhku? Mungkin mati lebih baik bagiku."

Yunho sangat tidak menyukai ucapan Jaejoong. Senyuman memudar dari wajahnya. "Aku tidak suka membunuh. Aku tidak ingin menambah korban jiwa."

"Lalu, apa pilihan lain bagiku?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat marah.

"Kau akan menjadi tawanan selamanya." Jawab Yunho dengan terpaksa. Ia kembali melajukan kudanya.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia berpikir. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kerajaannya. Di sana ia bisa menghimpun kekuatan untuk melawan Raja Yunho. Masih ada secercah harapan bagi Kerajaan Cassiopeia untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kerajaan Bigeast.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari pusat Kerajaan Bigeast ke pusat Kerajaan Cassiopeia diperlukan beberapa hari. Selama perjalanan Yunho tidak menyerah untuk membujuk dan menekan Jaejoong untuk menerima tawarannya. Namun, Jaejoong belum juga menerima itu sangat keras kepala.

Yunho tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong untuk menerima tawarannya. Besok mereka akan sampai di istana Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Ia ingin saat mereka tiba di sana, Jaejoong sudah berada dalam genggamannya agar dengan mudah ia bisa membuat rakyat Kerajaan Cassiopeia tunduk kepadanya karena ia akan menikahi sang putri Cassiopeia.

Saat hari mulai gelap, rombongan dari Kerajaan Bigeast berhenti untuk beristirahat dan mendirikan tenda di sebuah padang rumput. Besok pagi-pagi sekali mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Yunho merasa gelisah. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam tendanya. Malam ini ia harus berhasil meyakinkan Putri Jaejoong. "Min, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk meyakinkannya untuk menerima tawaranku? Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara. Tak kusangka ia akan sekeras kepala itu."

Changmin menghela nafas. Ia sangat ahli dalam masalah kenegaraan, tetapi saat ini masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh rajanya bukanlah masalah kenegaraan, tetapi masalah percintaan. Kerajaan Cassiopeia sudah berada di bawah kekuasaan mereka. Sang raja tidak perlu lagi menikahi putri Cassiopeia hanya untuk membuat rakyat Kerajaan Cassiopeia tunduk kepada sang raja. "Mengapa Yang mulia tidak katakan saja perasaan Yang mulia kepadanya? Mungkin saja hatinya yang sekeras baja itu akan luluh dengan rayuan manis Yang mulia. Bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang wanita."

Yunho menatap tajam kepada penasihatnya. "Jika aku mengakui perasaanku kepadanya, ia akan merasa bahwa ia bisa mengendalikanku melalui perasaanku. Itu akan membuatku terlihat lemah di hadapannya. Lagipula, memangnya ia akan percaya? Ia akan berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah tipu muslihat untuk mendapatkan persetujuannya."

Sang penasihat dibuat pusing dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh sang raja. "Jika Yang mulia ingin sang putri menyadari dominansi Yang mulia, mudah saja."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Sang raja tampak tertarik.

"Perkosa saja ia malam ini. Besok pagi ia pasti akan memaksa Yang mulia untuk menikahinya." Usul sang penasihat.

Sang raja menatap marah kepada penasihatnya. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Ia akan membenciku. Aku ingin memenangkan hatinya dan itu justru akan menghancurkan tujuanku."

Sang penasihat tersenyum. Ia merasa puas dengan reaksi sang raja. "Aku tahu Yang mulia tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut. Yang mulia tidak usah terburu-buru. Sebaiknya Yang mulia sentuh hatinya secara perlahan-lahan. Batu sekeras apa pun akan hancur jika ditetesi air terus-menerus."

.

.

.

Yunho tidak yakin bahwa dirinya bisa melaksanakan apa yang disarankan oleh penasihatnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menekan sang putri, lagipula ia bukanlah pria yang pandai merayu wanita. Ia pun pergi mengunjungi tenda yang diperuntukkan bagi Jaejoong.

Junsu yang ditugaskan untuk menemani Jaejoong selama perjalanan mereka melihat rajanya sudah berada di depan tenda mereka. Ia pun memberi tahu Jaejoong mengenai kedatangan sang raja dan meninggalkan sang raja berdua dengan sang putri.

Jaejoong sudah bosan dengan tekanan-tekanan yang diberikan oleh sang raja. Ia bertekad bahwa ia tidak akan menerima tawaran sang raja Bigeast itu begitu saja.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku menanyakan jawabanmu atas tawaranku." Ekspresi wajah Yunho terlihat dingin.

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Jadi, Yang mulia memutuskan untuk menyerah?"

Yunho tertawa atas komentar Jaejoong. "Tentu saja tidak. Setelah ini aku tidak perlu meminta persetujuanmu lagi. Setibanya di istanamu, kita akan langsung mengadakan upacara pernikahan."

Ekspresi wajah Jaejoong menegang. "Kau tidak bisa memaksaku."

Yunho menyeringai. "Tentu saja bisa. Kau tidak bisa menolakku. Istanamu sudah diduduki oleh pasukanku. Bisa dikatakan keponakanmu juga berada dalam posisi yang sama denganmu, menjadi seorang tawanan."

Darah Jaejoong mendidih saat Yunho menyebut-nyebut keponakannya. "Jangan berani-berani kau sentuh keponakanku! Kau sudah berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan menyakitinya."

Emosi Yunho terpancing karena Jaejoong berteriak kepadanya. "Selama ini aku memang berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya dan aku tidak berniat untuk menyakitinya, tetapi apa boleh buat kau sendiri yang memaksaku untuk melanggar janjiku."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena amarah. Andaikan ia memiliki senjata sekarang, ia pasti akan mengarahkan senjata tersebut kepada Yunho. "Ternyata kau serendah itu. Penilaianku terhadapmu selama ini salah."

Yunho mencoba meredakan emosinya. Sepertinya tindakannya kali ini salah. Ia telah membuat Jaejoong marah. "Apa pun keputusanmu, kita tetap menikah besok. Keputusanmu menentukan nasib keponakanmu." Ia berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan tenda Jaejoong sebelum terjadi perdebatan lebih jauh di antara mereka.

Jaejoong yang emosinya masih menggebu-gebu ingin melampiaskan amarahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meraih sebuah mangkuk yang ia gunakan untuk makan malam dan melemparkannya ke arah Yunho.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat bagian belakang kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia menyentuh kepalanya yang sakit itu dengan tangan kanannya, basah. Ia memandangi tangannya yang kini berwarna merah. Kepalanya berdarah. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam. "Kau…"

Jaejoong panik. Ia bisa melihat kemarahan di mata Yunho. Ia tidak pernah melihat Yunho semarah ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya ia berada dalam bahaya sekarang.

Perlahan Yunho melangkah mendekati Jaejoong. Tatapan matanya sama sekali tidak meninggalkan Jaejoong. Ia ingin menerkam wanita itu sekarang juga.

Jaejoong berjalan mundur menjauhi Yunho. "Mau apa kau?" Ia terlihat panik dan ketakutan. Ia pun terjatuh.

Melihat Jaejoong yang panik dan ketakutan membuat amarah Yunho lenyap seketika. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lucu saat terlihat panik. Ia jadi ingin menjahili Jaejoong dan membuatnya lebih panik lagi. Ia pun menindih Jaejoong yang terjatuh dalam posisi telentang. Bibirnya menyeringai.

"Mau apa kau?" Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. "Sepertinya aku ingin malam pengantin kita dilakukan malam ini saja. Sekarang atau nanti sama saja." Ia mulai mengendus aroma tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk mendorong Yunho, tetapi Yunho terlalu kuat. "Menyingkir kau atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Bunuh saja kalau kau bisa." Yunho menyapukan bibirnya pada leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sangat panik dan terpojok. Ia melihat sebuah bejana. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memukul kepala Yunho dengan bejana tersebut.

Bagian belakang kepala Yunho yang terluka oleh pecahan mangkuk yang dilempar ke arahnya kini harus menerima hantaman yang sangat kuat. Ia pun tumbang di atas tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan beban yang berat menindihnya. Sang raja kini menutup matanya dan tak sadarkan diri. "Ya Tuhan, apa aku membunuhnya?" Ia semakin panik. Ia dikelilingi oleh pasukan Kerajaan Bigeast yang tentu saja tidak akan menyukai kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah membunuh raja mereka. Mereka pasti akan membunuhnya.

Kepanikan Jaejoong sirna saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas di lehernya. Ia merasa sangat lega karena sang raja Bigeast itu masih hidup. Namun, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Para pasukan Bigeast tidak boleh mengetahui bahwa ia telah melukai dan membuat pingsan raja mereka. Bisa-bisa mereka akan kembali merantainya seperti dulu karena mereka menganggap dirinya berbahaya dan dapat mencelakakan raja mereka.

"Bagaimana ini?" Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membiarkan raja Bigeast itu pingsan di dalam tendanya. Ia akan menunggu pria itu sadar dengan sendirinya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menyingkirkan raja muda itu dari atas tubuhnya. "Berat sekali!"

Setelah ia berhasil menyingkirkan Yunho dari atas tubuhnya, Jaejoong berpindah ke sudut tenda yang jauh dari Yunho. Ia tidak boleh tidur malam ini. Ia takut Yunho akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadanya jika tiba-tiba pria itu tersadar. Ia mengawasi pria itu semalaman. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihat wajah Yunho yang diterpa cahaya lilin. Ia tidak menyangkal bahwa pria tersebut sangat tampan.

.

.

.

Junsu menunggu rajanya untuk keluar meninggalkan tenda yang ditempati oleh Jaejoong dan dirinya. Ia menunggu dari jarak yang cukup jauh untuk memberikan privasi kepada sang raja. Namun, ia masih bisa melihat tenda tersebut dan mengetahui jika sang raja meninggalkan tenda Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak usah menunggu Yang mulia raja untuk meninggalkan tenda sang putri." Kemunculan Changmin yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan Junsu. "Sepertinya Yang mulia raja akan bermalam bersama ratunya."

"Kalau begitu aku harus menunggu di sini sampai pagi." Komentar Junsu.

"Kau tidak bisa terus berjaga semalaman. Kau juga perlu beristirahat." Balas Changmin. "Kau bisa beristirahat di dalam tendaku."

Selain Jaejoong dan Junsu tidak ada lagi wanita dalam rombongan mereka dan malam-malam sebelumnya mereka menempati tenda yang sama, sehingga sekarang Junsu tidak mempunyai tempat untuk beristirahat.

"Jangan salah paham dulu!" Changmin menambahkan. "Kau bisa menempati tendaku sendirian. Aku bisa tidur bersama para prajurit."

Junsu menatap Changmin dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa yang akan orang lain pikirkan jika mereka mengetahui aku bermalam di dalam tendamu, Penasihat Shim?"

Changmin tersenyum. "Mereka tidak akan berpikir macam-macam. Mereka pasti akan mengerti jika mereka mengetahui bahwa Yang mulia raja bermalam di dalam tendamu bersama sang putri."

.

.

.

Yunho membuka matanya saat mentari pagi memasuki celah-celah tenda yang ditempatinya. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing. Darah di bagian belakang kepalanya sudah mengering. Ia bangkit dan melihat Jaejoong meringkuk di sudut tenda. Ia ingat kejadian semalam. Wanita itu memukul kepalanya dengan bejana dan kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

Yunho menyeringai dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Kini sang putri tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia pun membangunkan sang putri dengan menggelitik leher sang putri dengan bibirnya.

Jaejoong terbangun tiba-tiba saat ia merasakan sesuatu menggelitiki lehernya. Ia pun terlonjak. Kepanikan kembali meliputi dirinya saat ia melihat Yunho di dekatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan putri!" Wajah Yunho terlihat ceria. "Sepertinya kita terlambat bangun. Para prajurit pasti sudah bangun sejak tadi dan mereka sedang menyiapkan keberangkatan kita. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan ya jika mereka melihatku keluar dari tendamu?"

**TBC**

Khusus yang mempunyai akun, komentar akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti.

Rei: maaf, _update-_nya lama. Saya baru mendapatkan ide lagi.

Subarashihito: _thank you so much!_

Guest: hmm, tunggu saja.

Ajid yunjae: untuk menjadi bagian dari pasukan pengintai Yunho memang harus menjadi orang yang cerdas dan banyak akal.

Milkyu: Jae semakin terpojok.

Guest: terima kasih banyak ya! Mungkin Yunjae sebentar lagi akan menikah.

Guest: pernikahan Yunjae akan mendapatkan pendapatkan penentangan dari kedua belah pihak.

Jjbear: tidak bisa dikatakan hiatus. Saya akan _update_ jika saya bisa _update. _Mungkin sebentar lagi Yunjae akan menikah.

Nadia: hmm, Jae pasti akan menerima pada akhirnya.

Neko-chan Kira: *balas jitak* Hahaha! Saya tidak percaya. Tentu saja saya lebih muda daripada ibu saya. Memang umur kamu berapa? Judul apa? Yoochun juga masih ingin hidup. Ia merasa tidak mungkin untuk melawan Yunho saat ini.

Sachan: Yunho sebenarnya khawatir. Jangan-jangan Jae menyukai pria lain di Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Ia tidak ingin didahului oleh orang lain.

MiMi anak Daddy: Jaejoong gengsinya tinggi.

Hannazono Aikawa: belum, mungkin sebentar lagi. Ya, penasihatnya Changmin. NC-nya ya kalau mereka sudah menikah, mungkin akan saya tunda sampai setelah lebaran.

Okoyunjae: Yun takut didahului oleh orang lain.

Jaena: Yoochun sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa melawan Yunho sekarang. Yunjae akan menikah sebentar lagi.

Guest: Jaejoong juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas negerinya. Ia tidak mau negerinya dikuasai oleh Kerajaan Bigeast.

My yunjaechun: sebenarnya Yun kurang pandai merayu wanita, hanya saja ia banyak akal.

Min: amin!

Aiska jung: seharusnya Chun berkelahi dengan Yun ya.

Guest: ini aiska jung?

Meybi: Jae tidak akan menyerah sampai ia tidak bisa lagi melakukan perlawanan.

Misscelyunjae: Jae belum juga menjawab.

Mimi2608: belum, tetapi pada akhirnya Jae akan menerima. Saya sempat mengira bahwa kalian adalah Mimi yang sama.

Cha yeoja hongki: terima kasih banyak!


	12. Welcome Home

**Chapter 12**

**Welcome Home**

Jaejoong menyadari maksud perkataan Yunho. Wajahnya memerah seketika. "Setiap hari juga kau datang kemari. Mereka pasti berpikir bahwa kau adalah raja yang kurang kerjaan."

Yunho tersenyum semakin lebar. "Mereka melihatku masuk tadi malam dan mereka akan melihatku baru keluar pagi ini. Hmm, apakah mereka akan bertanya-tanya apa saja yang kulakukan di sini semalaman ya?"

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah karena malu dan kesal kepada Yunho. "Lancang sekali jika mereka memikirkan apa yang dilakukan raja mereka pada malam hari."

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia bisa melihat kekalahan Jaejoong melalui rona wajah gadis itu. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menarik gadis itu ke luar tenda.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong protes.

Dengan santai Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, berjalan melewati pasukannya yang sedang menyiapkan keberangkatan mereka. Para prajurit memberinya hormat saat ia melewati mereka.

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Ia merasa malu. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah para prajurit itu.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Yunho menggoda Jaejoong. Ia bisa lebih merasa santai saat menghadapi Jaejoong. Ia merasa tidak perlu lagi menjaga wibawanya sebagai seorang raja. Para pasukan Bigeast bisa dengan jelas melihat bahwa raja mereka sedang jatuh cinta.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan Yunho. Ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia lelah dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk meladeni Yunho.

Sementara Yunho sibuk menggoda Jaejoong, Changmin mendekati Junsu yang menunggang kudanya di barisan belakang. "Mereka terlihat sangat serasi, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Yang mulia raja tidak mungkin salah memilih ratunya." Junsu berusaha menghindari tatapan Changmin.

Junsu bertugas mendampingi Jaejoong. Namun, karena saat ini Jaejoong sedang bersama sang raja, ia pun pergi menjauh untuk memberi mereka privasi.

"Mereka saja bisa jatuh cinta dan bahagia, apa kau tidak berencana untuk menikah?" Tanya Changmin.

Junsu sedikit tersenyum kepada Changmin. "Aku adalah dayang istana yang bertugas untuk melayani ratu Kerajaan Bigeast. Aku mengabdikan hidupku untuk melayani sang ratu."

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya melayani ratu. Kau juga punya hak untuk menjalani kehidupan pribadimu." Changmin berpendapat.

"Melayani ratu adalah suatu kebanggaan bagiku." Balas Junsu. "Tidak semua dayang bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk melayani sang ratu."

"Calon ratu kita yang sekarang bukan berasal dari Kerajaan Bigeast. Apa kau masih mau melayaninya?" Changmin terus mengajak Junsu mengobrol.

"Tidak masalah ia berasal dari mana, yang penting Yang mulia raja sudah memilihnya." Jawab Junsu dengan tenang.

Changmin menghela nafas. "Kau ini benar-benar kaku ya. Kau bahkan tidak pernah meninggalkan istana ratu setelah ratu terdahulu meninggal dunia."

.

.

.

Rombongan Raja Yunho memasuki ibu kota Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Rakyat Cassiopeia menatap benci kepada sang raja. Ia adalah orang yang telah membunuh raja mereka, Raja Kim. Beberapa orang bahkan sempat berusaha menyerang Raja Yunho, tetapi prajurit Kerajaan Bigeast dengan mudah membekuk mereka.

Jaejoong merasa sedih melihat keadaan rakyatnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia pun dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Ia bahkan tidak luput dari tatapan benci rakyatnya. Hatinya terasa sakit.

Seorang wanita tua tiba-tiba mendekati Jaejoong dan meludahi wajah cantik Jaejoong. "Raja Bigeast, suami dan anak-anakku mati terbunuh oleh prajuritmu. Aku berharap kau pun akan kehilangan ratumu yang kau cintai."

Amarah Yunho membuncah. Ia mendekati wanita tua itu dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher wanita tua itu.

"Jangan!" Jaejoong berusaha menghalangi Yunho. "Ia hanyalah wanita tua. Ia sama sekali tidak berbahaya."

Yunho menarik kembali pedangnya dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengamankan wanita tua itu. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

"Ia hanya meludahiku, bukan melukaiku." Jaejoong marah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menghina ratuku." Ujar Yunho.

"Aku bukan ratumu!" Jaejoong menegaskan. "Dan jangan sekali pun menyakiti rakyatku!"

.

.

.

Setibanya di gerbang istana, Jaejoong langsung turun dari kudanya. Ia berlari mencari keponakannya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis kecil itu. Ia merasa lega saat melihat keponakannya digendong oleh salah seorang dayang istana. "Yoojungie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ia mengambil keponakannya dari gendongan sang dayang dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku sangat khawatir."

"Tuan putri, Putri Yoojung baik-baik saja." Dayang yang bertugas mengasuh keponakan Jaejoong melapor.

"Syukurlah! Aku khawatir hal yang buruk terjadi kepadanya selama aku pergi." Jaejoong menciumi wajah keponakannya itu. "Di mana kakak iparku?"

"Sejak kematian putra mahkota, keadaan Putri Yoojin tidak baik." Jawab dayang itu lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa ia sakit?" Jaejoong menyerahkan kembali Yoojung kepada pengasuhnya.

"Sebaiknya tuan putri melihatnya sendiri." Ujar sang dayang.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mengikuti sang dayang ke kamar kakak iparnya.

Jaejoong masuk ke kamar kakak iparnya. Ia melihat sosok seorang wanita terduduk di sudut kamar. Wanita itu terlihat sangat kurus, wajahnya pucat, dan penampilannya sangat berantakan. "Kakak?" Ia mendekati wanita itu dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

Putri Yoojin melihat ke arah Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, kau kah itu?" Ia menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yoojin yang berada di wajahnya. "Ini aku, Kakak. Aku Jaejoong."

Putri Yoojin menghambur ke pelukan Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, syukurlah!"

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yoojin. "Kakak, apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"

Yoojin terisak. "Mereka menduduki istana ini. Mereka sangat jahat. Mereka membunuh suamiku." Ia kemudian menangis dengan keras.

Jaejoong membelai punggung Yoojin. "Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu, Kak?"

"Mereka jahat. Mereka mengambil semuanya dari kita. Aku membenci mereka!" Yoojin meraung-raung.

Jaejoong menatap dayang yang selama ini bertugas melayani Yoojin. Ia meminta penjelasan dari dayang tersebut.

Dayang tersebut mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Ia pun mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. "Putri Yoojin seperti ini sejak kematian putra mahkota. Ia menangis dan meraung-raung siang dan malam. Ia tidak mau makan dan mengganti pakaiannya. Kami bahkan harus menjauhkan Putri Yoojung darinya karena kami takut ia akan menyakiti putrinya sendiri."

Jaejoong menatap kakak iparnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Kakak…"

"Jaejoongie, suruh mereka pergi. Aku tidak ingin mereka ada di sini. Mereka akan membunuh kita." Yoojin terus meracau.

Jaejoong memeluk Yoojin dengan erat. "Kakak, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu dan Yoojung."

.

.

.

Jaejoong beristirahat di kamarnya. Tubuh dan pikirannya terasa lelah. Ia merasa sedih dengan keadaan kakak iparnya. Mengapa peperangan ini harus terjadi?

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Tuan putri?" Yunho tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terhenyak. Mengapa dayangnya tidak memberitahunya mengenai kedatangan Yunho? Ia pun melihat sekelilingnya. Dayang-dayangnya sudah tidak ada.

"Apa kau mencari para dayangmu, Ratuku?" Yunho tersenyum kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Kau kemanakan para dayangku?"

"Jangan marah, Ratuku. Aku akan mengganti para dayangmu dengan yang baru. Aku menukar tugas mereka." Yunho tetap tersenyum, meskipun Jaejoong ketus kepadanya.

"Mereka sudah melayaniku selama bertahun-tahun. Kau tidak berhak menyingkirkan mereka." Tegas Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak menyingkirkan mereka. Aku hanya menukar tugas mereka." Ulang Yunho. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mereka mungkin saja merasa bosan dengan pekerjaan mereka?"

Jaejoong tidak membalas. Ia hanya menatap Yunho dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku menugaskan Junsu untuk melayanimu dan para dayangmu yang baru berada di bawahnya." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong.

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti tawanan di istanaku sendiri." Emosi Jaejoong semakin meningkat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kerajaan ini sekarang menjadi milikku. Aku sudah menguasainya." Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong. "Semua orang di istana ini tunduk pada perintahku."

Amarah Jaejoong memuncak. Ia mengarahkan kepalannya pada wajah Yunho.

Dengan mudah Yunho menangkap tinju yang dilayangkan oleh Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kau menjaga sikapmu, Tuan putri. Kau tidak boleh berbuat kasar pada upacara pernikahan kita."

"Apa?" Teriak Jaejoong. "Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu."

Yunho mengabaikan penolakan Jaejoong. Ia memerintahkan Junsu dan dayang lainnya untuk masuk. "Bantu ratu kalian untuk bersiap-siap! Upacara pernikahan akan dilangsungkan satu jam lagi."

Jaejoong memberontak saat para dayang mendekatinya. "Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu!"

Yunho memegangi pelipisnya. Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya pusing dengan semua penolakan gadis itu. "Jika kau terus memberontak, mereka tidak akan bisa membantumu mengenakan gaun pengantinmu. Apa kau lebih memilih diriku yang memakaikan gaun itu ke tubuhmu?"

Jaejoong berhenti memberontak. "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang kejam sepertimu."

Hati Yunho terasa sakit saat Jaejoong menuduhnya seperti itu. Apakah benar ia adalah orang yang kejam? Apakah selama ini ia telah memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan terlalu kasar? "Jika kau terus saja menolak, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan keponakanmu."

Jaejoong membeku. "Kau tidak bisa menggunakan keponakanku sebagai alat untuk memaksaku."

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Balas Yunho. Emosinya sedikit terpancing. "Kau sendiri yang memaksaku. Jangan salahkan aku jika sesuatu terjadi kepadanya."

.

.

.

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong menuruti keinginan Yunho. Ia menikah dengan raja Kerajaan Bigeast itu. Sepanjang upacara pernikahan, ia terus menatap ke arah Yoojung yang digendong oleh pengasuhnya, sedangkan Yoojin tidak diperbolehkan menghadiri upacara pernikahan karena kondisinya. Yunho tidak ingin upacara pernikahan mereka terganggu dengan kehadiran Yoojin yang menurutnya sedikit gila.

Yunho memberi perintah untuk mengumpulkan rakyat Cassiopeia. Rakyat Cassiopeia dipersilakan masuk ke halaman istana setelah upacara pernikahan selesai. Ia melihat para rakyat Cassiopeia memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tentu saja ia sudah memperkirakan hal tersebut. Mereka tidak akan dengan mudah menerima kepemimpinannya. "Para rakyat Kerajaan Cassiopeia…" Ia memulai pidatonya. "Kalian semua pasti sudah mengetahui bahwa raja kalian telah wafat dan kerajaan ini sekarang berada di bawah kekuasaan Kerajaan Bigeast."

Rakyat Cassiopeia mulai riuh. Mereka menyatakan kebencian mereka terhadap Kerajaan Bigeast.

"Aku adalah Yunho, raja Kerajaan Bigeast. Itu artinya aku adalah raja kalian yang baru." Yunho melanjutkan pidatonya di hadapan rakyat Cassiopeia. Ia bisa mendengar samar-samar umpatan-umpatan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. "Aku menyadari bahwa kalian pasti sangat membenciku. Kalian pasti merasa harga diri kalian terinjak-injak dengan menerima begitu saja kepemimpinanku di sini. Namun, saat ini kalian tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima kepemimpinanku. Pemimpin kalian, Raja Kim dan kelima putranya, sudah tiada." Ia menatap satu-persatu rakyat Cassiopeia di hadapannya. "Namun, putri Raja Kim, Putri Jaejoong, masih hidup dan kini ia adalah ratuku. Aku mendapatkan dukungan yang penuh darinya untuk memimpin kerajaan ini. Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan membawa negeri ini menuju kemakmuran dan tidak ada lagi peperangan."

Rakyat Cassiopeia saling berbisik. Ekspresi wajah mereka menampakkan kebingungan. "Putri Jaejoong, siapa dia? Raja Kim tidak mempunyai putri."

Yunho terkejut dengan reaksi rakyat Cassiopeia. Ia memandang Jaejoong yang berada di dekatnya. "Kau benar-benar putri Raja Kim, bukan?"

Ekspresi Jaejoong terlihat dingin. Ia masih merasa kesal kepada Yunho. "Tentu saja Raja Kim adalah ayahku."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu mengapa rakyatmu mengatakan bahwa Raja Kim tidak mempunyai putri?"

"Ayahku menyembunyikan keberadaanku dari dunia luar. Tidak ada seorang pun di luar istana yang mengetahui bahwa Raja Kim mempunyai seorang putri." Ujar Jaejoong dengan tenang.

Yunho terkejut dengan pengakuan Jaejoong. Pantas saja ia dan pasukan pengintai lainnya tidak mendapatkan informasi mengenai putri Cassiopeia.

"Kau tidak bisa menipu kami dengan mengatakan bahwa ratumu itu adalah putri Cassiopeia." Teriak salah seorang dalam kerumunan rakyat Cassiopeia. "Jangan harap kami akan tunduk kepadamu!"

Yunho mendapatkan masalah baru. Bagaimana ia akan mendapatkan dukungan dari rakyat Cassiopeia sekarang? Mereka bahkan tidak mengenali Jaejoong sebagai putri Raja Kim.

"Jaejoongie!" Putri Yoojin melepaskan diri dari para dayang yang menghalanginya. Ia berlari ke arah Jaejoong. "Aku mendengar bahwa kau menikah dengan Raja Bigeast itu." Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Jaejoong. "Katakan bahwa itu tidak benar! Kau tidak mungkin menikahi manusia biadab itu."

Yunho memanfaatkan kemunculan Putri Yoojin di hadapan mereka. "Lihatlah! Bahkan Putri Yoojin saja mengenali Putri Jaejoong."

Rakyat Cassiopeia prihatin melihat kondisi Putri Yoojin. "Kau bahkan telah membuat Putri Yoojin menjadi gila. Kau benar-benar kejam!"

Semua yang terjadi benar-benar di luar rencana Yunho. Akan sulit bagi Yunho untuk meyakinkan rakyat Cassiopeia dan mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka. Pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak membantunya karena mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong adalah putri Raja Kim. Ia memerintahkan para pengawal untuk mengamankan rakyat yang mengamuk sebelum ia meninggalkan halaman istana.

"Aku akan mengadakan rapat darurat sekarang juga. Mungkin aku tidak akan sempat untuk menemuimu nanti malam." Ujar Yunho kepada Jaejoong. "Kau tidak usah menungguku."

Jaejoong merasa lega sekaligus kecewa karena Yunho tidak akan menemuinya malam ini untuk melangsungkan malam pengantin mereka. Namun, ia tidak menunjukkannya di hadapan Yunho. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar. Ia terkesan tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Rapat darurat yang diadakan Yunho baru selesai setelah lewat tengah malam. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera bertemu dengan ratunya. Ia memasuki kamar pengantin mereka. Kamar tersebut sangat gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah-celah kamar yang menjadi penerangan. Ia masih bisa melihat seseorang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Pengantinnya sudah tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum dan mencium pipi Jaejoong sebelum ia berbaring di samping istrinya itu. Ia pun kemudian menutup matanya dan terlelap.

.

.

.

Yunho bermimpi buruk. Ia bermimpi bahwa ia berada di medan perang. Ayah dan kedua kakaknya masih hidup. Mereka bertempur bersama di medan perang. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ayah dan kedua kakaknya tertusuk pedang. Ia berlari, berusaha untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Namun, tubuhnya tertembus panah. Panah-panah menghujani tubuhnya. Keringat membasahi wajah Yunho dalam tidurnya. Ia pun membuka matanya di dalam kegelapan. Ia melihat bayangan seorang wanita di hadapannya, memegang sebilah pisau dan menusukkannya ke perutnya. Ia merasakan sakit pada perutnya. Ia memegangi perutnya yang berlumuran darah. Apakah pengantinnya tega melakukan hal tersebut kepadanya? Pengantinnya menginginkan kematiannya.

**TBC**

Khusus yang mempunyai akun, komentar akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti. Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

Okoyunjae: setiap _chapter-_nya memang pendek.

Jaena: Yun terlalu sibuk saat ini, sehingga malam pengantin mereka belum bisa dilakukan.

Milkyu: mereka sama-sama harus menjaga wibawanya.

Rusyanangurah: Yunho memang kuat, kekerasan kepalanya mengalahkan Jaejoong. Akhirnya, mereka menikah juga.

Min: sebagai seorang prajurit, Yunho memang harus tahan pukul.

Neko-chan Kira: kira-kira seumur lah saya dengan Jaejoong. Ya, begitulah, kadang-kadang wanita memang ingin dimengerti, tetapi sulit untuk dimengerti.

Minha: terima kasih banyak!

Fera950224: _chapter_ yang lalu memang sengaja dibuat ringan dan santai supaya tidak tegang terus-menerus.

Anggunyu: terima kasih ya sudah membaca.

Guest: akhirnya mereka menikah juga, walaupun Jaejoong harus diancam.

Vee: setiap _chapter_ memang pendek dan sepertinya _chapter_ lalu lebih pendek lagi.

Ai Rin Lee: akhirnya mereka menikah juga. Kalau begitu dibalas di sini saja.

Ajid yunjae: Yunho memang tidak pandai menaklukkan wanita, sehingga harus menggunakan cara seperti itu.

Aiska jung: mereka masing-masing menjaga gengsinya dan tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahan satu sama lain karena pada awalnya mereka adalah musuh.

Hannazono Aikawa: mereka menikah pada _chapter_ ini. Saya justru alurnya terlalu lambat karena ceritanya masih panjang.

Vermilion: Jae tidak berpikir panjang saat ia melakukan itu kepada Yunho. Ia dalam keadaan terdesak.

Mimi2608: mudah-mudahan _chapter_ ini cukup menegangkan. Pastinya saya tidak akan memposting adegan itu pada saat puasa.


	13. Hide Away

**Chapter 13**

**Hide Away**

"Mati kau, Raja Bigeast!" Satu tusukan lagi hendak diarahkan kepada Yunho.

Yunho yang masih bisa melihat bayangan dalam kegelapan masih memiliki kekuatan untuk mencengkeram pisau yang hampir menusuk perutnya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia mendorong pelaku penusukan itu dengan segenap tenaganya yang masih tersisa, sehingga orang tersebut terjatuh ke lantai.

Para pengawal yang berjaga di luar kamar mendengar keributan yang terjadi. Mereka pun segera menerobos masuk. "Yang mulia, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada apa ini?" Jaejoong langsung terbangun saat para pengawal menerobos masuk. "Aaargh!" Ia terkejut saat melihat Yunho berlumuran darah."

Para pengawal beralih pada sosok yang meringkuk di lantai. Mereka langsung menangkap si pelaku.

"Kau berdarah." Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Yunho meringis kesakitan. "Masukkan ia ke dalam penjara!" Ia memerintahkan para pengawalnya.

"Baik, Yang mulia!" Balas para pengawal tersebut.

"Kau akan mati, Raja Bigeast! Aku akan membunuhmu." Si pelaku masih sempat mengumpat saat para pengawal menyeretnya.

"Kakak?" Jaejoong tidak percaya bahwa kakak iparnya berniat untuk membunuh suaminya.

.

.

.

Yunho langsung ditangani oleh tabib yang ia bawa serta dari Kerajaan Bigeast. Ia tidak ingin ditangani oleh tabib dari Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Ia masih belum bisa memercayai mereka.

Jaejoong berada di sisi Yunho saat luka Yunho sedang ditangani. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Yoojin akan tega menyakiti suaminya. Ia menyesal telah membawa Yoojin untuk tidur dengannya. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan Yoojin yang terus menangis.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat sedih. "Hey, tidak usah bersedih. Aku masih hidup." Ia senang karena Jaejoong mengkhawatirkannya. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

Jaejoong tidak habis pikir suaminya itu masih bisa tersenyum saat ia hampir saja mati. "Bisa-bisanya kau tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Aku bersyukur karena aku masih hidup dan masih bisa melihat wajah cantikmu." Balas Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong merona merah. Ia menunduk karena merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku!" Tangisnya pecah. "Aku mengira bahwa kau tidak akan datang, sehingga aku mengajaknya kemari."

"Hey, cantik!" Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong dan mengangkat dagunya, sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah istrinya. "Tidak usah merasa bersalah. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali."

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir semakin deras. Entah mengapa hatinya sakit saat melihat darah yang membasahi kain yang membalut perut Yunho.

"Mungkin ini adalah bagian dari hukuman atas semua yang telah kulakukan." Lanjut Yunho. "Ini tidaklah seberapa dibandingkan apa yang telah kulakukan."

Jaejoong teringat akan ayah dan kelima kakaknya. Ia memandang wajah Yunho dengan matanya yang basah.

Yunho balas menatap Jaejoong. "Aku sangat mengerti jika kau dan kakak iparmu menaruh dendam kepadaku. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan pengampunan kalian."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkeram bagian depan pakaiannya. Ia kemudian kembali menunduk. Ia ingin membenci orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia ikut merasakan sakit saat melihat pria tersebut berlumuran darah.

Yunho yang sedang berbaring mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong dan menatap langit-langit. "Terserah kau percaya atau tidak, aku menikahimu karena aku menginginkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Putri Jaejoong."

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ada perasaan senang di hatinya, tetapi akal sehatnya melakukan perlawanan. Raja Bigeast itu pasti sedang merayunya untuk mendapatkan dukungan darinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedih. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sinis.

"Ya." Jawab Yunho halus. Ia kembali menatap Jaejoong yang masih menunduk. "Tentu saja. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum getir. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Yunho. "Saat kau menolongku dari serangan para perampok?"

"Bukan." Yunho sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya saat memandang Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak ingat bahwa kita pernah bertemu sebelum kejadian itu." Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mulai mempunyai keberanian untuk menantang Yunho. Mereka berdua kini saling bertatapan.

"Kau memang tidak melihatku saat itu, tetapi aku melihatmu." Yunho mulai tersenyum.

"Yang mulia, saya sudah selesai membalut luka yang mulia." Sang tabib menginterupsi. "Alangkah baiknya yang mulia beristirahat dan tidak banyak bergerak."

"Terima kasih, Tabib!" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong dan berbicara kepada tabib.

"Saya undur diri, Yang mulia. Besok pagi saya akan datang lagi untuk memeriksa luka yang mulia." Tabib pun pergi meninggalkan kamar sang raja setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang raja.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga harus pergi agar kau bisa beristirahat." Jaejoong bermaksud untuk meninggalkan kamar yang seharusnya menjadi kamar pengantin mereka. Ia merasa tidak nyaman berada berdua dengan Yunho di dalam kamar. Ia merasa… takut.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Yunho mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong untuk menghentikan Jaejoong. "Bukankah ini kamarmu?"

Jaejoong akhirnya sadar bahwa ini adalah kamarnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk berduaan bersama Yunho, sehingga ia melupakan hal tersebut. "Aku bisa mencari kamar lain di istana ini. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu istirahatmu."

"Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari kamar lain. Kau juga pasti sangat lelah setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini." Ujar Yunho. "Berbaringlah di sampingku."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia merasa ragu apakah ia harus mematuhi perintah Yunho atau pergi dari kamar itu.

Yunho melihat kekhawatiran pada wajah Jaejoong. Istrinya itu takut untuk berduaan dengannya. "Aku sedang terluka. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa kepadamu. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega karena Yunho tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepada dirinya malam ini. Ia juga tidak ingin membuat Yunho beranggapan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penakut. "Baiklah." Dengan sedikit kaku ia mendekatkan diri kepada Yunho dan berbaring di samping pria itu.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia merasa senang. Ia memandang wajah Jaejoong yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter darinya.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan Yunho. Ia berbaring terlentang dan memandang langit-langit. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya memerah.

Yunho tersenyum semakin lebar melihat rona di pipi Jaejoong. Pencahayaan di kamar mereka cukup terang bagi Yunho untuk melihat rona pada wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dipandangi oleh Yunho. Ia pun menolehkan wajahnya untuk berbicara kepada Yunho, tetapi tindakannya justru membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho dan merasakan tatapan Yunho. Ia membeku saat merasakan wajah Yunho semakin mendekat. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Dengan spontan ia menutup matanya saat bibir Yunho menyentuh bibirnya.

Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong ketakutan. Ia masih bisa merasakan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Perlahan tangannya memeluk pinggang Jaejoong. Ia mencium Jaejoong semakin dalam dengan gerakan yang lembut.

Jaejoong semakin terlarut dalam ciuman Yunho. Akal sehatnya sama sekali tidak bekerja. Ia sedang dimabuk cinta. Ia mulai membalas lumatan bibir Yunho dan tanpa sadar tangannya mulai bergerilya di dada Yunho. Jari-jarinya merayap turun ke perut Yunho.

"Aaawww!" Yunho menjerit kesakitan saat Jaejoong menyentuh lukanya.

Jaejoong menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho. "Ma… maaf!" Ia lupa bahwa suaminya itu sedang terluka.

.

.

.

Yoojin terus berteriak di dalam sel tahanannya. Ia menggebrak-gebrak jeruji besi dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. "Lepaskan aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Biarkan aku menghabisi Raja Bigeast itu! Aku harus membalas kematian suamiku."

Setelah satu jam berteriak-teriak, Yoojin pun kehabisan tenaga. Ia meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang sempit, gelap, dan lembab itu. Ia mulai menangis dengan suara yang lirih. "Lepaskan aku. Aku harus menyusui anakku. Ia pasti lapar. Hiks… Suamiku, mengapa kau pergi meninggalkan kami? Kau tega sekali. Hiks…"

.

.

.

Setelah Jaejoong terlelap, Yunho mematikan lilin-lilin di kamar. Ia mencium pipi Jaejoong sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia memakai jubahnya dan keluar kamar. "Suruh Penasihat Shim dan Park Yoochun menemuiku di ruang rapat!" Ia memerintahkan pengawalnya. "Perketat penjagaan terhadap ratu!"

.

.

.

"Yang mulia, apa yang terjadi kepada anda?" Changmin tampak terkejut melihat rajanya dibalut perban.

Yunho meringis kesakitan. Entah mengapa saat bersama Jaejoong tadi lukanya tidak terasa sakit. "Reaksimu berlebihan, Min. Kau seperti tidak pernah melihatku terluka saja."

"Siapa yang melakukannya, Yang mulia?" Changmin tampak penasaran dan bersimpati kepada rajanya.

"Apakah tuan putri yang melakukannya?" Tiba-tiba Yoochun berbicara. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar dan arogan. Ia masih belum bisa menerima Yunho menjadi penguasa di negerinya.

"Tidak, bukan dia. Dia tidak akan tega untuk melukaiku." Yunho tersenyum angkuh. Ia mengetahui bahwa Yoochun menaruh hati kepada Jaejoong dan ia ingin menunjukkan kepada Yoochun bahwa ia telah memenangkan Jaejoong. "Ia terlalu mencintaiku untuk melakukan hal tersebut."

Yoochun mendecih. Ia malas berargumen dengan Yunho.

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya, Yang mulia." Changmin masih merasa penasaran.

"Putri Yoojin yang melakukannya." Jawab Yunho. "Ia menusukku saat aku tertidur."

Yoochun terkejut dengan jawaban Yunho. "Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukannya? Putri Yoojin sedang sakit dan kamarnya dijaga dengan ketat, sehingga ia tidak akan bisa menyelinap ke luar."

"Istriku membawanya ke kamar kami." Lanjut Yunho. "Sudah, kalian berdua berhentilah bertanya. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus aku diskusikan dengan kalian berdua."

"Apa itu, Yang mulia?" Changmin bersiap-siap untuk mendengarkan penjelasan rajanya.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua membantuku untuk melaksanakan sebuah misi."

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak menemukan suaminya saat ia terbangun di pagi hari. Ke manakah sang suami pergi? Ia merasa khawatir karena Yunho sedang terluka. "Dayang Junsu, di manakah sang raja?"

"Yang mulia raja sedang berdiskusi dengan Penasihat Shim di ruang rapat." Jawab Junsu.

"Sepagi ini?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Yang mulia raja akan menemui anda dua jam lagi." Junsu menyampaikan pesan Yunho untuk Jaejoong.

Dua jam adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mandi dan kemudian segera mencari tahu ke mana Yoojin dibawa pergi.

Jaejoong berendam cukup lama. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam saat ia berciuman dengan Yunho. Ia menyentuh bibirnya. Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana rasanya ciuman Yunho.

Jaejoong menyukainya. Ia menyukai ciuman Yunho. Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga. Sekarang ia merasa yakin bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada Raja Bigeast itu. Ia yakin akan perasaannya terhadap Yunho. Namun, apakah Yunho benar-benar mencintainya? Ia sangat takut. Ia takut Yunho hanya mempermainkannya demi menguasai Kerajaan Cassiopeia.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendapatkan informasi dari pengawal Yunho bahwa Yoojin dikurung di penjara. Ia terkejut sekali mendengarnya. Tega sekali Yunho memperlakukan Yoojin seperti itu. Ia teringat saat ia dikurung di penjara bawah tanah saat ia ditangkap oleh pasukan Kerajaan Bigeast.

Jaejoong meminta pengawal tersebut untuk mengantarnya menemui Yoojin. Namun, pengawal tersebut menolak karena ia harus mendapatkan izin terlebih dahulu dari rajanya.

Jaejoong merasa kesal karena permintaannya ditolak. "Rajamu akan marah dan menghukummu karena kau telah mengecewakan ratunya." Ia mengancam.

Pengawal tersebut takut akan ancaman Jaejoong. Ia pun akhirnya menuruti keinginan Jaejoong dan mengantar ratu barunya itu mengunjungi tahanan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menitikkan air matanya saat ia melihat kondisi Yoojin yang menyedihkan. Kakak iparnya itu meringkuk di lantai tanah yang dingin dan lembab. Ia terisak. Kakak iparnya itu tidak layak untuk diperlakukan seperti ini, walaupun telah melakukan kejahatan besar dengan mencoba membunuh seorang raja. Yoojin hanyalah seorang wanita yang sedang sakit.

Yoojin terbangun karena mendengar isakan Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, apa itu kau?" Ia bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong. Tangannya terulur melalui sela-sela jeruji untuk membelai wajah Jaejoong. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ia menyakitimu, hmm?" Ia terlihat khawatir.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia menghapus air matanya dan menggenggam tangan Yoojin. "Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak menyakitiku. Ia adalah orang yang baik."

"Tidak!" Yoojin berteriak. "Ia orang jahat. Ia yang membunuh suamiku." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakak, dengarkan aku. Bukan Yunho yang telah membunuh suamimu." Jaejoong memberikan sanggahan atas pernyataan Yoojin.

"Ia pasti telah mempengaruhimu." Yoojin menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh amarah. "Kau membela dia. Kau telah berkhianat!" Ia mencengkeram leher Jaejoong dan berusaha untuk mencekik Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan!" Pengawal yang menemani Jaejoong berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Yoojin di leher Jaejoong.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Jaejoong memegangi lehernya setelah tangan Yoojin berhasil dilepaskan.

Pengawal yang menemani Jaejoong mengarahkan pedang ke arah Yoojin. Ia ditugaskan oleh sang raja untuk melindungi sang ratu.

"Jangan sakiti dia!" Jaejoong memelas. "Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitiku."

Sang pengawal pun menurunkan pedangnya. "Yang mulia ratu, sebaiknya anda segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Yang mulia raja pasti akan marah jika mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia tidak tahan untuk melihat keadaan Yoojin yang menyedihkan. Ia pun meninggalkan sel tempat Yoojin dikurung. Ia masih bisa mendengar Yoojin berteriak-teriak.

Jaejoong merasa prihatin dengan kondisi Yoojin. Ia ingin sekali melepaskan Yoojin dari dalam kurungan, tetapi kakak iparnya tersebut dalam keadaan yang tidak baik dan cukup berbahaya bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia merasa kasihan kepada keponakannya yang sudah tidak punya ayah dan kini ibunya menjadi gila.

Setelah meninggalkan tahanan, Jaejoong pun pergi mengunjungi keponakannya. "Yoojungie, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia menggendong keponakannya. Anak itu tertawa di pangkuan Jaejoong, tidak mengerti dengan situasi di sekitarnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat keceriaan pada wajah Yoojung. Ia tidak ingin keceriaan tersebut hilang. Ia memutuskan bahwa ia akan merawat Yoojung selagi Yoojin tidak bisa merawat putrinya tersebut.

Yunho berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyaksikan istrinya menggendong Yoojung. Ia tersenyum. Ia membayangkan masa depan mereka bersama anak-anak mereka. Ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong akan menjadi ibu yang baik.

Jaejoong akhirnya menyadari bahwa Yunho sedang memerhatikannya. Ia tersipu malu. "Eh, sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?"

"Sudah cukup lama." Yunho mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Ia kemudian ikut menggoda Yoojung.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Jaejoong merasa canggung berdekatan dengan Yunho. "Kau pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Yunho menyeringai. Ia terlihat senang sekali. "Oh, pasti kau sangat merindukanku dan kecewa saat kau tidak menemukanku di sampingmu."

Jaejoong semakin tersipu. "Aku memang mengkhawatirkanmu, tetapi aku tidak merindukanmu." Tentu saja hal tersebut tidak benar. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan suaminya itu.

Yunho pun tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal tersebut. Dari sikap dan ekspresi wajah Jaejoong ia mengetahui bahwa wanita itu juga tertarik kepadanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Jaejoong kembali berbasa-basi.

"Aku tidak menemukanmu di kamar. Jadi, aku mencarimu." Jawab Yunho.

"Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan aku untuk berdiam diri saja di kamar. Aku bukan putri yang seperti itu." Balas Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu." Ujar Yunho santai. "Kau bukan putri yang seperti itu. Kau sangat liar dan sulit untuk ditaklukan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Sudah, lupakanlah." Yunho tidak mau memperpanjang permbicaraan tersebut. "Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap. Kita akan segera pergi meninggalkan istana ini."

"Apa?" Jaejoong sangat terkejut. "Kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Dengan kejadian tadi malam yang membuatku terluka, untuk sementara kita harus meninggalkan istana." Jawab Yunho.

"Tapi kita akan pergi ke mana? Apa kita akan kembali ke kerajaanmu?" Jaejoong memeluk Yoojung dengan erat. "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Yoojung."

"Tidak, kita tidak akan kembali ke kerajaanku. Tempat yang akan kita tuju masih berada di wilayah Kerajaan Cassiopeia." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong. "Cepatlah bergegas. Kita harus tiba sebelum gelap."

"Apakah kita akan membawa Yoojung?" Jaejoong sangat mengkhawatirkan keponakannya.

"Kita tidak bisa membawanya. Ia akan lebih aman berada di sini." Balas Yunho.

"Jika Yoojung tidak bisa pergi, aku pun tidak akan pergi." Tolak Jaejoong.

Yunho malas berurusan dengan kekeraskepalaan Jaejoong. "Baiklah, kita akan membawanya." Ia pun menyerah. "Kalau begitu kita juga harus membawa serta Junsu untuk membantumu merawatnya."

Jaejoong tiba-tiba teringat akan kakak iparnya. "Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan lagi?"

"Apa itu, Ratuku?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tolong bebaskan kakak iparku. Ia sakit. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhmu." Jaejoong memelas.

"Aku tahu bahwa pikirannya terganggu. Aku bisa mengerti alasan ia untuk membunuhku. Aku tidak marah kepadanya, hanya saja ia mungkin berbahaya terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Kau boleh mengurungnya karena ia berbahaya, tetapi jangan kurung ia di dalam penjara. Kau bisa memperketat penjagaan di kamarnya atau mengunci kamarnya." Jaejoong berusaha untuk membujuk suaminya.

"Baiklah, itu bisa diatur. Sekarang kau bersiap-siaplah." Yunho memang tidak bisa menentang keinginan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali memakai pakaian rakyat biasa untuk perjalanannya kali ini. Ia menggendong Yoojung dan Junsu sudah selesai menyiapkan keperluan mereka. Ia terkejut saat Yunho membawa mereka melewati jalan rahasia yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk menyelinap ke luar istana. Bagaimana Yunho bisa tahu?

Setelah berhasil melewati tembok istana, sebuah gerobak yang ditarik oleh seekor kuda sudah menunggu mereka. Yoochun sudah siap memegang kendali kuda tersebut.

"Yoochunie!" Jaejoong dengan spontan memeluk Yoochun. Ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa lega karena Yoochun baik-baik saja.

Yoochun tidak membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Ia menoleh ke arah Yunho yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan mautnya.

Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Yoochun. Ia melihat ekspresi wajah suaminya yang tidak bersahabat. Ia pun segera melepaskan pelukannya kepada Yoochun.

Setelah gerobak melaju, Jaejoong mulai menginterogasi Yunho. "Kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Kita akan pergi ke pinggiran ibukota. Di sana tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak akan ada yang mengenali kita. Namun, kita juga masih bisa memantau keadaan di istana dari sana." Yunho memerhatikan keadaan di sekeliling mereka.

"Mengapa kita harus pergi meninggalkan istana? Apa kau takut rakyat akan menyerang istana setelah mengetahui reaksi mereka kemarin?" Jaejoong terus bertanya.

"Aku tidak takut menghadapi mereka jika aku tidak sedang terluka. Jika mereka tahu aku sedang terluka, mereka akan memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk menyerangku. Mereka akan berpikir bahwa penjagaan di istana sangat lemah sampai-sampai aku bisa dilukai." Yunho menjelaskan. "Kita akan segera kembali setelah lukaku sembuh."

Jaejoong memandang ke belakang. Istananya semakin terlihat kecil. "Jika kau pergi, lalu siapa yang mengendalikan pemerintahan?"

"Aku sudah menyerahkan segalanya kepada Changmin. Ia akan mengaturnya. Orang-orang bahkan tidak akan mengetahui bahwa aku telah meninggalkan istana. Hanya sedikit yang mengetahui kejadian tadi malam." Lanjut Yunho.

.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan rombongan Raja Yunho bertemu dengan kerumunan orang. Mereka sedang menyerukan pemberontakan terhadap pemerintahan Raja Bigeast. Gerobak mereka pun dihentikan. "Apa kalian ingin ikut dengan gerakan pemberontakan kami? Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Kerajaan Bigeast menguasai negeri kita."

"Maaf, untuk saat ini kami tidak bisa mengikuti pergerakan kalian. Aku sedang terluka dan kami membawa anak kecil bersama kami." Yunho menghadapinya dengan tenang.

Setelah melihat kain yang melilit luka di perut Yunho, orang tersebut pun membiarkan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Sepertinya kita beruntung bertemu dengan mereka dalam perjalanan." Yunho menyeringai. Ia berbicara kepada Yoochun.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Yunho. Ia memandangi Yunho dan Yoochun bergantian. Namun, tidak satu pun dari mereka berdua yang menjelaskan kepadanya.

.

.

.

Menjelang malam Yunho dan rombongannya sudah tiba di tempat tujuan mereka. Tempat tersebut berada di pinggiran ibukota. Suasana di sana tidak seramai di pusat kota dan mereka tidak perlu khawatir bahwa mereka akan dikenali.

"Tempat ini sangat kotor." Jaejoong memandang sekeliling rumah yang akan mereka tinggali. Rumah tersebut sangat kecil, hanya terdiri atas dua buah ruangan. Satu buah ruangan berfungsi sebagai kamar. "Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan Yoojungie."

Yunho segera memerintahkan Yoochun dan Junsu untuk membersihkan rumah tersebut. Jaejoong ingin membantu mereka, tetapi ia harus menjaga Yoojung.

Setelah membersihkan rumah, Yoochun segera memohon diri kepada Yunho. Ia harus segera melaksanakan misi yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

"Apa Yoochunie tidak akan tinggal bersama kita?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada Yunho.

"Masih ada tugas yang harus ia laksanakan sekarang. Nanti ia akan datang lagi." Ujar Yunho. Ia memerintahkan Yoochun untuk bergabung dengan gerakan pemberontak yang mereka temui dalam perjalanan agar bisa memantau pergerakan mereka.

.

.

.

Junsu memasak makan malam untuk mereka. Mereka cukup banyak membawa persediaan bahan makanan.

Jaejoong mencoba menyuapi Yoojung, tetapi Yoojung tidak mau makan. "Yoojungie, kau harus makan."

Yoojung menggeleng. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, kau akan sakit." Jaejoong berusaha membujuk Yoojung.

"Sepertinya ia tidak suka makanan yang kumasak." Ujar Junsu.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong. "Bagaimana pun ia harus makan."

"Mungkin ia ingin minum susu." Junsu menerka-nerka.

"Yoojungie ingin minum susu?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada keponakannya.

Yoojung mengangguk. Ia belum bisa berbicara, tetapi ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh orang lain.

Jaejoong kembali menoleh ke arah Junsu. "Aku tidak punya air susu." Ia kemudian beralih kepada Yunho.

"Sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk mencari hewan ternak untuk diperah." Ujar Yunho. "Untuk malam ini kau coba saja susui dia."

"Tapi aku tidak punya air susu." Sanggah Jaejoong.

"Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura saja. Ia tidak akan menyadari bahwa yang ia hisap adalah air liurnya sendiri." Yunho berkata.

Topik pembicaraan mereka membuat Jaejoong merasa malu. Wajahnya memerah seketika. "Yoojungie harus makan dulu jika ingin minum susu." Ia kembali membujuk Yoojung.

Yoojung pun setuju dan mengangguk. Ia segera membuka mulutnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum karena telah berhasil membujuk Yoojung. Ia pun menyuapi Yoojung.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah mangkuk bubur, Yoojung menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengatupkan mulutnya.

Jaejoong sudah merasa cukup puas karena Yoojung sudah mau makan. Ini saatnya untuk memberikan apa yang diinginkan Yoojung. Ia pun segera menggendong Yoojung ke kamar dan menutup pintu kamar.

Yunho segera berdiri dan mengikuti Jaejoong ke kamar. Ia menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong segera menutupi payudaranya yang sudah terekspos.

"Sudah malam, aku ingin beristirahat." Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membelakangi Yunho dan membuka kembali pakaiannya untuk berpura-pura menyusui Yoojung. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan Yunho.

Jaejoong meringis saat Yoojung mulai menghisap putingnya. Yoojung menghisap putingnya terlalu keras.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ia menggigitmu?" Yunho tampak khawatir. Ia hendak memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berusaha menghalangi pandangan Yunho. Ia terus memunggungi Yunho. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau terlihat kesakitan. Biarkan aku memeriksamu." Yunho bersikeras untuk memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jaejoong mendorong Yunho menjauh.

Yunho akhirnya menyadari bahwa Jaejoong merasa malu. "Kau tidak perlu malu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah melihatnya?"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah saat ia mengingat pertarungannya dengan Yunho yang menyebabkan pakaiannya terkoyak. Ia membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap tajam suaminya itu. Ia tidak ingin Yunho mengingat-ingat kejadian tersebut.

Yunho cukup ketakutan melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang mengintimidasi. Ia pun menjauh dan berbaring di sisi ruangan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Yoojung pun tertidur. Jaejoong merasa lega karena Yoojung sudah melepaskan putingnya. Ia merasakan linu pada putingnya. Ia pun menutup kembali pakaian bagian depannya.

"Apa ia sudah tidur?" Yunho yang sedari tadi diam saja tiba-tiba berbicara.

Jaejoong terhenyak. Ia mengira Yunho sudah tidur. Ketakutannya tiba-tiba muncul kembali.

Yunho mendekati istrinya. Ia memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Ia mulai mengendus leher Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau menutupinya lagi?" Ia menarik simpul di bagian depan pakaian Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa lemas. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Perlahan Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di lantai. Tangannya berlanjut melucuti pakaian Jaejoong, sementara matanya menatap ke dalam mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa lemah. Ia tidak bisa melawan tatapan Yunho. Ia merasa tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan Yunho. Apakah malam ini ia harus menyerahkan dirinya kepada Raja Bigeast itu?

**TBC**

Khusus yang mempunyai akun, komentar akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti. Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

Okoyunjae: sepertinya _chapter_ kali ini paling panjang daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak akan terlalu lama lagi.

Lady Ze: yup, memang tidak berniat membuat teka-teki yang rumit.

Ajid yunjae: tentu saja tidak.

Guest: bukan.

My yunjaechun: jawabannya ada di _chapter _ini.

Jaena: tidak, tidak akan ada adegan pemerkosaan di sini.

Guest: saya juga merasakan bahwa cerita ini tidak stabil, kadang terlalu cepat, kadang terlalu lambat, mungkin karena idenya belum terlalu matang.

Cha yeoja hongki: maaf, baru bisa _update _sekarang. Asalnya malah mau _update_ setelah lebaran saja.

Hannazono Aikawa: jawaban kamu salah. Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada salahnya untuk menebak. Saya sempat berpikir membuat Junsu saja sebagai pelakunya, tetapi bingung mencari motifnya.

Farla 23: itu bukan mimpi.

Vee: saya _update _tergantung ada atau tidaknya ide. Jadi, tidak bisa janji bisa _update _cepat atau tidak.

Dea: memang bukan Jae.

Aiska jung: ya, betul sekali.

Guest: itu bukan mimpi.

Kirena L: tidak, saya tidak akan membuatnya terlalu rumit. Masalahnya hanya seputar kerajaan dan kisah cinta Yunjae yang mulai menemukan titik terang.

Milkyu: bukan Jae. Memang sengaja dipotong sampai situ agar saya masih bisa mempertimbangkan siapa pelakunya.

Guest: ya, tebakan kamu betul. Sepertinya tidak akan terlalu lama lagi.

Nony: betul sekali.

Fera950224: tidak, konfliknya tidak akan terlalu berat.

Guest: setiap _chapter_-nya pendek sesuai ide yang ada saat itu juga.

Anindya: bukan.

Kim jung chan: _update!_

Ms. Yeremia: yang tidur dengan Yunho adalah Jae, tetapi Yoojin ada di dalam kamar itu juga. Terima kasih ya atas dukungannya.

Ai Rin Lee: kisah cinta Yunjae mulai menemui titik terang, yang menjadi masalah adalah masalah kerajaan mereka. Sebisa mungkin saya membalas semua komentar, walaupun kadang-kadang tidak langsung saat itu juga.

Neko-chan Kira: ya, tidak apa-apa kamu mau memanggil saya tante juga. Saya tinggal panggil kamu kakek buyut saja. Kamu memang bisa menebak pikiran saya. Kamu bisa membaca pikiran ya?

Anak papi jung yunho: dengan kejadian penikaman itu justru memberi kesempatan untuk hubungan Yunjae.

Stephanie kim: terima kasih banyak. Sebenarnya saya ragu untuk mempostingnya pada bulan puasa, takut mengganggu.

Min: tenang saja, Yun masih hidup.

Sachan: maaf, baru bisa _update _sekarang.

Oktavian: _update!_

MiMi Anak Daddy: tidak apa-apa. Hal tersebut tidak membuat saya patah semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita-cerita GS saya yang belum selesai. Terima kasih ya.


	14. When Two Become One

A/N: _Chapter _ini memuat adegan dewasa. Bagi yang masih di bawah umur atau tidak ingin membacanya, bisa melewat bagian yang dicetak miring atau menunggu _chapter _depan saja.

**Chapter 14**

**When Two Become One**

Yoochun menggerutu dan tak berkali-kali menghela nafas. Entah mengapa ia mau saja melaksanakan perintah Raja Bigeast itu. Ia diberi tugas untuk menyusup ke dalam kelompok pemberontak yang ingin menjatuhkan kekuasaan Kerajaan Bigeast di Kerajaan Cassiopeia.

Sebagai prajurit dari Kerajaan Cassiopeia yang bersumpah setia untuk membela tanah airnya, seharusnya ia ikut mendukung para pemberontak tersebut untuk mengusir para penjajah dari negeri mereka. Namun, raja baru Kerajaan Bigeast itu menggoyahkan kekerasan hatinya.

Yoochun masih sangat ingat saat ia bertemu pertama kali dengan Yunho sebagai Raja Bigeast. Sebagai seorang raja pria tersebut sangat rendah hati dan tenang saat berhadapan dengan dirinya. Saat itu pria tersebut meminta dirinya untuk membujuk Jaejoong agar mau bekerja sama membangun kedua kerajaan melalui sebuah pernikahan.

Tentu saja Yoochun marah saat Raja Bigeast itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menikahi sang putri untuk menjalin kerja sama di antara dua kerajaan. Jaejoong layak untuk mendapatkan pria yang benar-benar mencintai dan menghormatinya sebagai seorang wanita, bukan pria yang memanfaatkannya demi kepentingan politik semata.

Yoochun mulai luluh saat Raja Bigeast itu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai sang putri. Amarahnya memuncak saat ia mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Saat itu ingin sekali ia menghabisi nyawa Raja Bigeast itu. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan kebohongan dari tatapan mata pria tersebut. Ia menyadari bahwa pria tersebut benar-benar mencintai sang putri dan tidak mungkin menyakiti wanita yang ia cintai.

Yoochun bertemu dengan Yunho dua tahun lalu. Pria tersebut telah menyelamatkan dirinya dan yang terpenting pria tersebut telah menyelamatkan tuan putrinya. Jika pria tersebut adalah orang jahat, tidak mungkin ia menyelamatkan mereka malam itu. Ia memang mencurigai Yunho saat itu karena gelagatnya terlalu mencurigakan. Ia memperkirakan bahwa Yunho akan melakukan hal yang dapat menyakiti sang putri. Ya, pria tersebut memang menyakiti sang putri, tetapi bukan fisiknya, melainkan hatinya. Sang putri berubah sejak pria tersebut meninggalkannya. Tak henti-hentinya Jaejoong memikirkan pria tersebut selama dua tahun.

Yoochun sangat mencintai tuan putrinya. Kebahagiaan sang putri adalah segala-galanya bagi dirinya. Jika Raja Bigeast itu benar-benar mencintai tuan putrinya, bukankah lebih baik mereka bersama agar sang putri dapat menemukan kebahagiaannya? Ia rela melakukan apa pun demi kebahagiaan sang putri, walaupun ia harus merendahkan harga dirinya di hadapan musuhnya. Selain itu, ia juga percaya bahwa raja muda itu berniat tulus untuk memakmurkan Kerajaan Cassiopeia. Setelah kematian Raja Kim dan kelima putranya, tidak ada yang bisa memegang tampuk kekuasaan di Kerajaan Cassiopeia. "Lama-lama aku bisa kagum kepadanya. Tidak heran tuan putri bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya."

Yoochun memasuki sebuah rumah tempat para pemberontak yang ia temui dalam perjalanan berkumpul. Semua mata tertuju kepadanya, memandangnya penuh waspada. "Aku datang untuk bergabung dengan kalian."

Orang yang paling menonjol dalam kelompok pemberontak tersebut berjalan mendekati Yoochun. Pria tersebut merupakan pemimpin dari kelompok pemberontak tersebut. "Dari mana kau tahu tempat persembunyian kami?"

"Tadi siang aku bertemu dengan kalian di jalan. Salah seorang dari kalian menghentikan gerobak kami, tetapi saat itu kami sedang terburu-buru. Setelah urusan selesai, aku langsung mencari tahu keberadaan kalian." Ujar Yoochun.

Sang pemimpin pemberontak melirik ke belakang Yoochun. "Apa kau datang sendiri?"

"Saat ini aku hanya sendiri." Jawab Yoochun.

Untuk diterima di kelompok pemberontak tersebut Yoochun bercerita bahwa dirinya adalah mantan prajurit yang bertempur pada pertempuran terakhir melawan Kerajaan Bigeast. Saat Raja Kim terbunuh pasukan Cassiopeia yang tersisa ditangkap oleh musuh, tetapi ia berhasil melarikan diri. Untuk lebih meyakinkan mereka, ia bercerita bagaimana situasi pertempuran tersebut dan bagaimana raja mereka terbunuh oleh putra ketiga Raja Jung yang sekarang menjadi raja Kerajaan Bigeast.

Para pemberontak tersebut percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun. Cerita Yoochun terdengar sangat meyakinkan karena memang hampir semuanya adalah kenyataan. Dengan mudah mereka menerima Yoochun di dalam kelompok mereka.

.

.

.

_Yunho masih tidak bisa memercayai bahwa bidadarinya kini adalah miliknya. Ia menatap sepasang mata bulat itu, mata yang dengan menatapnya saja dapat membuatnya menjadi gila. Ia menginginkan wanita itu. Ia sangat menginginkannya malam ini._

_Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata Jaejoong, Yunho membelai pipi bidadarinya itu. Bidadarinya itu sudah tak ditutupi sehelai kain pun. Indah, terasa lebih indah dari sebelumnya karena sekarang ia bisa menyentuhnya._

_Jaejoong bisa merasakan udara malam yang dingin menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Ia menggigil, bukan karena dinginnya udara malam, melainkan karena sentuhan Yunho pada kulitnya yang sensitif._

_Perlahan Yunho menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong. Ia merasa ragu, ia khawatir bahwa ia akan membuat wanita itu ketakutan. Ia menyadari bahwa istrinya itu masih merasa takut kepadanya. Bibirnya tidak berada lama di atas bibir Jaejoong. Bibirnya bergerak menyusuri pipi kiri Jaejoong dan berhenti untuk berbisik di telinga kiri Jaejoong. "Kau tidak perlu takut kepadaku. Biarkanlah aku menyentuhmu malam ini, memilikimu seutuhnya."_

_Jaejoong merasakan sengatan listrik saat Yunho berbisik. Ia mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melawan._

_Yunho tersenyum saat mendapatkan reaksi dari Jaejoong. "Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut."_

_Nafas Jaejoong tertahan saat Yunho mulai menciumi lehernya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai memanas. Tangannya mencengkeram pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Yunho. Wajahnya menghadap ke kanan. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap Yunho._

_Setelah meninggalkan beberapa tanda di leher Jaejoong, ciuman Yunho turun ke dada. Ia mencium dada bagian atas Jaejoong, sama sekali belum menyentuh payudaranya._

_Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Yoojung, lagipula Junsu ada di luar._

_Yunho membelai perut Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan betapa halusnya kulit Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan Yunho. Ia menyukainya. Ia tidak ingin Yunho berhenti menyentuhnya. Ia menginginkan lebih. Ia sempat merasa bersalah kepada rakyatnya karena ia membiarkan Raja Bigeast itu untuk menaklukkan dirinya. Namun, ia segera menepis perasaan tersebut. Saat ini ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain. Ia hanya ingin memikirkan Yunho seorang dan menikmati keintiman mereka saat ini._

_Bibir Yunho mulai turun ke payudara Jaejoong. Ia menciumi permukaan payudara istrinya itu, lembut dan kenyal._

_Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak saat Yunho mulai menghisap putingnya. "Oh, Tuhan!" Tubuhnya bereaksi. Ia segera menutup mulutnya saat ia menyadari bahwa ia telah bersuara. Hisapan Yunho pada putingnya jauh lebih bertenaga daripada Yoojung dan ia menyukainya._

.

.

.

Junsu sangat tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Bertahun-tahun ia melayani ratu Kerajaan Bigeast, ia sudah sering mendengar suara-suara semacam itu saat raja berkunjung ke istana sang ratu. Walaupun sudah sering mendengar suara-suara seperti itu, tetap saja ia merasa malu setiap kali mendengarnya. Kadang-kadang ia membayangkan dirinya berada dalam posisi sang ratu, bercinta dengan pria yang ia cintai. Ia memang hanya seorang dayang yang tidak bisa menikah, tetapi ia juga hanyalah wanita biasa yang ingin dicintai. Kadang-kadang ia bermimpi untuk membangun sebuah keluarga, mempunyai suami dan anak-anak.

Junsu tidak ingin bersedih dan terus meratapi nasibnya. Jika ia terus berdiam di dalam rumah itu dan melanjutkan mendengar suara-suara itu, ia akan merasa sedih. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Ia tidak peduli bahwa hari sudah malam dan di luar sangat dingin. Ia merasa aman karena ia tahu bahwa Raja Yunho sudah menempatkan para pengawal yang akan menjaga mereka. Para pengawal tersebut berasal dari pasukan pengintai yang pernah dipimpin oleh Yunho. Keberadaan mereka sulit untuk terdeteksi.

Junsu terkejut saat menemukan Yoochun berada di luar rumah yang mereka tempati. Rupanya sang prajurit dari Kerajaan Cassiopeia itu sudah kembali dari misinya. Ia segera menghapus air matanya yang sempat menetes. Ia tidak ingin Yoochun melihatnya. "Yang mulia raja saat ini sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Kau bisa melapor besok pagi."

"Aku tahu itu. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak masuk dan menunggu di luar." Jawab Yoochun datar.

"Oh." Komentar Junsu singkat. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Yoochun dengan canggung.

Yoochun tidak suka berada dekat dengan orang dari Kerajaan Bigeast. Ia masih memiliki rasa sentimen terhadap Kerajaan Bigeast, termasuk rajanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Junsu. Ia mengganggap wanita itu tidak ada di sebelahnya.

Junsu merasa canggung duduk di sebelah Yoochun. Ia adalah seorang dayang, tidak sepantasnya ia berduaan bersama seorang pria, terutama pada malam hari, walaupun mereka berada di luar. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam, tidak berbicara satu sama lain.

.

.

.

_Yunho mulia melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Ia memberikan Jaejoong sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat sebelum nanti ia akan menggempur istrinya itu habis-habisan. Ia melihat kain yang membalut luka di perutnya. Ia sempat ragu untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya karena luka yang sedang dideritanya. Namun, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya malam ini. Ia akan berhati-hati jangan sampai aktivitasnya itu membuat lukanya terbuka._

_Jaejoong tegeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai. Dadanya bergerak naik turun saat ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Sampai saat ini ia masih belum berani untuk menatap Yunho. Ia tetap menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kanan. Ia menatap ke arah pintu kamar mereka. Ia bahkan malu untuk melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang telanjang._

_Setelah melepaskan semua pakaiannya, Yunho kembali menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Hanya kain pembalut luka yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia kembali berbisik di telinga kiri Jaejoong. "Sayang, tataplah aku." Ia menarik dagu Jaejoong, membuat wanitanya itu melihat ke arahnya. Ia menyapa bidadarinya itu dengan sebuah senyuman._

_Senyuman Yunho membuat Jaejoong lebih santai. Senyuman tersebut seolah memberitahunya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Jaejoong. Percayalah kepadaku." Yunho menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya yang serius.

Jaejoong bingung. Ia berharap apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho memang benar. Jika itu memang benar, ia merasa bahwa ia adalah wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini. Ia tidak membalas perkataan Yunho. Ia tidak mengucapkan apa pun.

Yunho sedikit kecewa karena Jaejoong tidak menanggapi perkataannya, tetapi ia bisa memaklumi hal tersebut. Ia mengerti posisi Jaejoong. Jaejoong pasti akan sulit untuk memercayai orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya. Jika kata-kata tak bisa meyakinkan Jaejoong, ia akan menunjukkannya dengan tindakan. Ia akan memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan penuh cinta.

_Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Melalui ciumannya ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai wanita itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan kelembutan bibir Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong tidak bisa menentang Yunho. Sentuhan dan ciuman pria tersebut benar-benar memabukkan. Akal sehatnya tidak bisa bekerja saat pria itu berada di dekatnya, menyentuh dirinya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Yunho. Ia tidak puas hanya dengan ciuman yang lembut. Ia menginginkan lebih. Ia menghisap bibir Yunho dengan kasar. Ia menginginkan ciuman yang panas. _

_Yunho membuka matanya saat ia mendapatkan reaksi dari Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa bidadarinya yang terlihat polos itu bisa menjadi sangat liar. Ia merasa sangat senang. Bukan hanya dirinya yang menginginkan Jaejoong, ternyata Jaejoong juga menginginkan dirinya. Mereka berdua menginginkan satu sama lain._

_Yunho memutuskan bahwa ia akan mengikuti permainan Jaejoong. Ia merasa tidak perlu lagi bermain terlalu lembut dan berhati-hati. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong dan memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong dengan senang hati mempersilakan Yunho untuk mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Lidahnya bergerak secara sensual untuk menggoda lidah Yunho. Lidah mereka bertarung di dalam mulutnya dan air liur menetes membasahi dagunya._

_Tanpa menghentikan ciumannya, kedua tangan Yunho beraksi menyusuri seluruh lekuk tubuh Jaejoong. Ia meremas-remas payudara kenyal Jaejoong, ukurannya sangat pas di tangannya, tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak terlalu kecil._

_Jaejoong menarik kepala Yunho mendekat kepadanya. Ia meremas-remas rambut suaminya itu. Ia semakin liar berciuman dengan Yunho._

_Tangan Yunho mulai turun ke bawah, menyusuri perut Jaejoong. Ia melebarkan kaki Jaejoong dengan lututnya. Ia pun menempatkan dirinya di antara kaki Jaejoong. Ia membelai paha bagian dalam Jaejoong. Tangannya mulai membelai daerah kewanitaan Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya. Ia mencengkeram punggung Yunho. Ia tahu bahwa saatnya akan tiba sebentar lagi. Tubuhnya mulai sedikit menegang._

"_Santai saja, lemaskan tubuhmu." Yunho kembali berbisik di telinga Jaejoong._

_Bisikan Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong. Tubuhnya kembali santai._

_Jari-jari Yunho mulai memainkan klitoris Jaejoong. Ia memutar dan menekan tombol kecil itu._

_Jaejoong mulai meracau saat Yunho menyentuh klitorisnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan suara-suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Oh, Yunho!" Jari-jarinya mencengkeram punggung Yunho dengan kuat._

_Yunho merasakan tangannya basah oleh cairan Jaejoong. Ratunya itu sudah siap untuk menyambut kedatangan dirinya. "Aku akan masuk sekarang, Ratuku." Ia memposisikan dirinya di depan vagina Jaejoong._

"_Oh!" Tubuh Jaejoong bereaksi saat sesuatu mulai menerobos lubang senggamanya, sesuatu yang besar dan keras. Ia merasakan kesakitan di daerah kewanitaannya, tetapi rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa bagi dirinya. Hidup di tengah peperangan lebih terasa menyakitkan._

_Yunho mendorong batangnya pelan-pelan. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti ratunya. Ia tahu ratunya itu masih perawan. Ia harus bersikap lembut._

_Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sakit. Benda keras itu semakin dalam memasuki dirinya. Ia merasa tubuhnya terkoyak. Dinding bagian dalamnya dipaksa melebar. Ia merasakan perih dan panas._

_Yunho mengatur nafasnya setelah ia berhasil masuk dengan sempurna. Ia memberikan waktu kepada Jaejoong untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan ukurannya yang besar. Ia menunggu sampai otot-otot Jaejoong menjadi rileks._

Jaejoong menatap wajah suaminya. Pria tersebut terlihat sangat tampan dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

Hati Yunho menghangat melihat senyuman Jaejoong. Itu adalah senyuman terindah dan paling tulus yang pernah ia lihat. Ia merasa bahagia karena ratunya kini bisa tersenyum. Hatinya terasa sakit setiap ia melihat Jaejoong bersedih, marah, atau ketakutan. Ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan membahagiakan Jaejoong, membuat ratunya itu lebih sering tersenyum, dan menghapuskan semua kesedihannya, yang sebagian besar disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. "Jaejoongku, aku mencintaimu." Ia kembali mencium ratunya itu.

_Yunho merasa bahwa otot-otot bagian dalam Jaejoong sudah santai. Ia pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia menarik kembali batangnya ke luar dan kemudian mendorongnya masuk kembali. Ia mulai bergerak secara perlahan. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti ratunya itu. Ia ingin menunjukkan kepada Jaejoong bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai wanita itu._

_Jaejoong mulai mendesah. Desahannya seirama dengan gerakan Yunho. Ia mulai bisa menikmati permainan Yunho. Ia bahkan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Yunho._

_Yunho bisa merasakan bahwa Jaejoong mulai menikmati aktivitas mereka. Ia pun tidak lagi ragu untuk menambah kecepatannya. "Jaejoongie, kau sangat sempit. Nikmat sekali."_

_Jaejoong merasa tersanjung dengan kata-kata Yunho. Ia senang karena ia bisa menyenangkan pria yang ia cintai. Ia pun menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, menyesuaikan dengan gerakan Yunho. Mereka berdua bergerak dengan liar dan tak terkendali._

_Yunho mulai merasakan sakit pada lukanya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia terlalu banyak bergerak. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit itu. Kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat ini mengalahkan rasa sakit itu._

_Tangan Jaejoong tidak lagi berdiam diri. Ia mulai membelai tubuh Yunho. Jari-jarinya menyentuh otot dada Yunho. Ia menggoda suaminya itu dengan menggelitiki putingnya._

"_Oh, Jaejoongie!" Yunho menggeram._

_Jaejoong terkekeh. Ia semakin mengerjai putting Yunho dengan jari-jarinya, mencubit dan memelintirnya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak turun untuk membelai perut Yunho yang ditutupi kain pembalut. Ia merasakan tangannya basah dan lengket. Ia mengangkat dan memandangi tangannya. Darah, ia melihat tangannya berlumuran darah. "Aaaaaaaaahhh!"_

**TBC**

A/N: Bolehkah saya mengetahui pendapat kalian? Menurut kalian Junsu lebih baik dipasangkan dengan Changmin yang suka menggodanya atau Yoochun yang dingin? Atau mungkin tidak dengan keduanya?

Khusus yang mempunyai akun, komentar akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti. Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

MiMi Anak Daddy: Jaejoong sudah menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Yunho adalah orang yang penyayang. Ia bisa menyayangi Yoojung. Sudah, tidak perlu membahas itu lagi. Saya juga sudah menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kalau kamu tidak suka yang yaoi, tidak usah dibaca. Hehehe…

Jaena: Yun banyak akal tepatnya.

Mrspark6002: ya. Jae sedang dimabuk cinta, sehingga ia pasrah saja. Misinya adalah menyusup ke kelompok pemberontak.

Lady Ze: sebenarnya Yunho ingin turun sendiri menyusup ke kelompok pemberontak, tetapi dengan kondisinya yang terluka ia tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Ia menyuruh Yoochun untuk menyusup duluan.

Ajid yunjae: Yunho memang memiliki kemampuan untuk meyakinkan orang lain, tetapi ia justru kesulitan meyakinkan Jaejoong.

Cha yeoja hongki: saya memang tidak bermaksud membuat teka-teki tentang pelaku penusukan Yunho, tetapi sepertinya akan menimbulkan penasaran dan spekulasi yang macam-macam jika saya potong di situ. Jadi, saya potong di situ saja.

Milkyu: ibu saya suka menonton Dong Yi, tetapi saya tidak ikut menonton. Terima kasih ya.

Okoyunjae: bisa diperiksa sendiri jawabannya. _Chapter _ini saya cukupkan sampai sini saja ya. Maaf, tidak bisa sepanjang yang kemarin.

Aiska jung: hmm, belum tahu apakah cerita ini akan sampai Yunjae mempunyai anak atau tidak.

Min: cek sendiri saja ya. Hehehe!

Neko-chan Kira: baiklah, Eyang! Eyang Subur? Hahaha! Memang saya tidak berniat main tebak-tebakan.

Fera950224: terima kasih banyak ya atas dukungannya.

Lia: ok.

Ai Rin Lee: baca saja sendiri ya. Hahaha!

Guest: ya, kasihan dia. Ada saran nanti nasib Yoojin sebaiknya bagaimana?

Minha: alasan hubungan Yunjae selama ini dibuat alot sebenarnya agar adegan itu dibuat setelah lebaran.

Malas log in: ya.

Mimi2608: akan saya usahakan, walaupun tampaknya agak sulit karena ceritanya tentang peperangan. Mudah-mudahan nanti ada celah yang bisa disisipi humor.

Sachan: hahaha! Yoojung bukan masalah, tetapi luka Yunho yang menjadi masalah.

Haemin: _update!_

My yunjaechun: terima kasih ya. Semoga _chapter _ini cukup memuaskan.

Xiaoboo: maaf, tetapi luka Yunho ternyata mengganggu. Hahaha!

Jjbear: bukannya bermaksud untuk menjadi misterius. Kalau sekedar akun FB atau Twitter saya punya, tetapi alangkah lebih baik jika kalian tidak tahu. Saya juga jarang menggunakannya, apalagi saat-saat pemilu, beranda isinya panas dan saya memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan akun media sosial lagi, lebih banyak negatifnya daripada positifnya untuk saya. Terima kasih ya sudah membaca. Saya sengaja tidak mendeskripsikan suasana kerajaannya secara detail agar pembaca dapat lebih bebas berimajinasi, tidak harus kerajaan Korea, boleh kerajaan Yunani, Romawi, atau bahkan Majapahit sekali pun. Saya sendiri membayangkan kerajaan di Eropa pada abad pertengahan.

Guest: maaf, kali ini tidak bisa sepanjang kemarin.

Ms. Yeremia: sebisa mungkin saya akan membalas setiap komentar yang masuk, walaupun kadang ada yang terlewat dan tidak dibalas langsung pada saat itu juga. Konfliknya tidak akan terlalu berat, hanya seputar penaklukan rakyat Kerajaan Cassiopeia.

Oktavian: ok.


End file.
